HGSS: Johto Saga
by Naruruler12
Summary: The Johto Region! New trainers embark on the adventure of their lives, having to save the world and legendary Pokemon. Join Ethan, Lyra and Silver as they take on the world. Based on the remakes of Gold and Silver, HeartGold and SoulSilver!
1. Newly Em'bark'ed Journey

HGSS: Johto Saga

Part 1

_Newly Em'bark'ed Journey_

The alarm clock buzzed. Next thing he knew, forty things were happening at once. He fell out of bed, the sun blinding him when connected with his eyes. Suddenly, a Doduo smashed through window, having used Drill Peck and was off aim.

The boy blocked the sun and stared at the quick moving, two-headed bird. He scrambled up and dove for Doduo. It was slightly smaller than most Doduo, so he knew it was a baby practicing a new move. He carried, while it kicked and thrashed about, to his window and gently let it out. It hopped down the roof and out of sight. The boy sighed, but smiled at the same time.

"Well, I guess I did have to get up anyway. Eh...I'd better get ready to go!"

The boy found some clothes. He put on a black undershirt, with a red, white-collared jacket to go over it. He slid on his shorts, specifically jams, and his red and gray Running Shoes.

Before he was finished, he brushed his hair down and out, where the long tuff would stick out an inch or so. He then finished off his look with his black and yellow hat, turning it backwards to the tuff would stick out. He then grabbed a backpack and barged out of his room.

Downstairs, his mom has a case double-wrapped in papertowels. She slips it into his backpack's inner compartment.

"Okay, Ethan, you'd best be heading out. Goodbye, dear. Oh, and I'll have your Pokegear soon, it just needs to come back from the Repair Shop!"

Ethan headed out the door, dust flying in his wake. "Bye mom! I'll tell Professor Elm you said hi!"

He headed out the door, a smile on his face and closed it gently behind him. His mother sighed and beamed widely.

Ethan dash quickly on the road outside his house. He could see Professor Elm's lab just around the block as he turned. The fenced roads made it difficult to get lost. He stopped at the door. He suddenly noticed a red-haired boy on the outer side of the house, peeking in through a window, muttering sourly to himself.

Ethan peered around.

"Hey, who are you? Do you know Profess-" Ethan was cut off as the boy lunged at him, taking him down, skidding across the ground.

"What the...?!" Ethan stuttered.

The boy stood straight. He went back to his muttering at the window.

"Sheesh, sour much!?"

Ethan ignored it and walked inside.

A man, in a long white trench coat with sandy colored hair stood with his back turned to Ethan as he walked in.

"Professor Elm?"

The man turned around and revealed his face. It was bright and full of life, smiling at Ethan.

"Ah! Hello Ethan, I've been waiting so long for you! I'm glad you're here. Well, let's take a look at what you're obviously expecting." Elm turned to a table in the middle of a smaller area.

"This cart holds three pokeballs upon it. Choose one to your liking. You may send the pokemon out and choose by who they are." Noticing Ethan's slight hesitation, he shoved him on. "Go on! Choose!"

Ethan nodded and stepped towards the pokeballs. He picked them up and lobbed them into the air. The white lights protruded from them and three pokemon were revealed.

"These three are, as follows, Chikorita on the left, Cyndaquil on the middle, and Totodile on the right! You can choose whichever one."

Ethan gazed at them hopefully. "Wow, they're so amazing. But, I think I know which one I want!" He took two of the pokeballs and aimed them at Totodile and Chikorita. They went back in. "I want Cyndaquil."

A sudden and whispered shriek was heard.

"Ah! Cyndaquil, a wonderful choice. He's easy to raise, and very responsible. Be careful though, since he is still a slight baby! Well, Ethan, here are five pokeballs for other wild pokemon. Oh, and take this." Elm handed him a potion.

Ethan recalled Cyndaquil and placed him in the outer pocket of his bag. He then placed the pokeballs in the same one.

"Thanks Professor!"

"Oh, and Ethan!" Elm called out as he was leaving, "You might want to visit Mr. Pokemon soon, he has something for you. He lives on the Route that separates from Cherrygrove City west from here. Now, move on Ethan!"

Ethan waved as he departed from the building.

As he made his way out of the pathway to the lab, he stopped, closed his eyes and turned his head upwards. Outsctretching his arms, he grinned and took in a deep breath.

"Ah! My first adventure...it's gonna be awesome. The fresh air, the intense battles...WOO HOO!" Ethan smiled brightly. He saw a man walking away from his house with a clipboard and a Pokegear sign on his hat.

"Oh, it looks like my Pokegear came back." Ethan then heads home quickly.

Inside his house, Ethan grins when he sees his mom holding the blue Pokegear.

He takes it and attaches it to his wrist. "Thanks. Now I'm all set. I'm headed out to Cherrygrove City." Ethan noticed an exasperated expression on his mom's face. "I'll try to call with updates, mom! Bye!" Ethan dashes out the door and his mom heaves a great sigh.

As Ethan is about to walk onto Route 29, a small blue and white pokemon slams into him. Ethan stumbles forward, but looking back to see a Marill sprawled on the ground.

A young girl, same age as him, runs up and picks up Marill.

"Marill! Watch where you're going." She looks up and her face turns bright red. "Oh, hey! I'm Lyra! What's your name?" The girl was wearing tube socks the went past her knees, white shoes, a a pair of mini-overalls over a pink, collared shirt and a large white hat over brown hair curled up.

"Lyra. Mhm, my name's Ethan. Nice to meet you. Cute Marill you have there!" Lyra smiles and pats her Marill on the head. She pulls out a pokeball and withdraws it.

"Well I'd best be off. Bye Ethan!" She then walks off, her arms clenched to her side. He was sure she was blushing.

He silently waves and continues on his way.

Down the path, he took in the sights he'd never seen before, taking out his Pokegear and snapping some pictures here and there.

Soon, he witnessed a trainer battling a wild pokemon.

"Oh cool! A chance to see it up close and personal!" Ethan ducked quickly behind a tall tree and peered from behind.

The trainer, about ten, started commanding his pokemon. "Okay, Rattata! Use Quick Attack!" The small rat pokemon sped quickly through the tall grass and slammed into the wild Pidgey.

"All right! Go..."

Suddenly, he saw that the pokemon was gone. "Huh? What happened? Did it escape?!" He then returned his pokemon and dashed off, calling the wild pokemon's name.

"Well, that was a blow!" Ethan said angrily. He stood up and sighed.

"I guess there's more where that came from though...I'll have to catch my own pokemon soon...Hm?" He saw the grass move. Ever so more. Then a little more. Inching easily towards him. Suddenly, an owl popped out and said "HOOT".

Ethan was caught off guard, but quickly reached for Cyndaquil. He threw his pokeball and Cyndaquil came out.

"Cyndaquil! Use...um...Tackle!" Cyndaquil lobbed forward and slammed into the Hoothoot.

"Yes! Cyndaquil...use, um, Ember!" The massive flame on Cyndaquil's back spurted high, then Cyndaquil released beads of flames. The sparked all over Hoothoot and it fell to the ground, fainted.

"All right," he pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it, "go Pokeball!" He threw it and it hit Hoothoot. Hoothoot went into the pokeball and it landed on the ground. After shaking three times, it stopped.

Ethan beamed and bolted over to the Pokeball. He picked it up. "I just caught, my first pokemon! Hoothoot! Thanks Cyndaquil! You were so awesome!" Cyndaquil danced on its hind legs, celebrating its first victory.

"We're gonna make an awesome team!" Cyndaquil was then recalled to its Pokeball. "All right, now I just keep going until I reach Cherrygrove City!"

_

I hope you like the new series. I may not do the DPp Saga anymore, since I made this mostly for the celebration of the new games, Heartgold and Soulsilver coming out in about five days! Woohoo! Hope you guys liked it. Expect this to run ALL THEY WAY through ^_^


	2. Happy Trails

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 1 (Opening: Believe on Me)

Part 2

_Happy Trails  
_

Ethan stumbled as he descended the small hills leading to Cherrygrove City.

"Whoa!" He shrieked as he tumbled head-first down the hill. He rolled until he stopped in front of an old man. He shook it off and stood up.

"Oh, hello youngster. And what might your name be?" He asked with a potent grin.

"Hi mister, my name's Ethan," Ethan answered brightly.

"Ah! Well, well. That's a nice young name there. Tell me, are you familiar with facilities around the Johto Region?"

"Well, I know about Po..." Ethan was cut off as the man started walking away, waving a hand signaling for Ethan to follow. "Oh, okay."

Ethan started behind him. The man stopped in front of a small building with a sign out front. "This is called a Pokemart. It's where you can buy essentials and different types of things for battle use. Next to it is a Pokemon..." Ethan cut _him _off.

"Center. Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy takes your pokemon gladly and heals them. Right. That, I know about," Ethan said confidently.

"Right, right. Well, I hope my little tour has helped! Bye now!" The man took of in a whir.

"That was strange. I actually knew what all this was...anyway, I'd better be heading up Route 30."

As Ethan was walking towards the Route, a scream came to his ears. He turned to face a small lake. A man was in the middle of the lake, water pokemon surrounding him every which way. "Help someone! Help!"

Ethan hurried over. "Help! I can't reach my pokemon, I'm too scared! Help!"

Ethan breathed easily. "Go Hoothoot!" He threw his pokeball and the flying pokemon came out and landed on a rock in the water.

The pokemon gazed up. Ethan wasn't sure what they were. The had smooth heads, and two large red spots.

The jumped up and two tentacles shot out towards Hoothoot. "Hoothoot! Dodge it and use Confusion!"

Hoothoot jumped sharply over the two pokemon and its eyes glowed blue. Suddenly, the pokemon were levitating. Hoothoot lobbed them farther away and they were gone, out of sight when they were submerged into the clear water.

The man started swimming towards the water's edge, still recovering from his potential shock. "T-Thank you!" He stammered through loose breath.

Ethan helped him out of the water. "You're welcome. Glad to be of service to someone in need. Hoothoot return!" Hoothoot was recalled to its ball. Ethan helped the man to the Pokemon Center and then he headed out.

On Route 30, Ethan walked on, noticing the trainers battling, different types of pokemon being used: Rattata, some bug pokemon he could sort of identify and some others.

Soon, he found a quaint little house sitting out in the prairie, or what sort of was a prairie. More of a grassland, forest hybrid.

He rapped on the door and awaited an answer. Suddenly, the door creaked open and a bright eyed man appeared before him. He was wearing a brown suit and a business hat.

"Hello! You must be Ethan. Professor Elm was telling me you were on your way over. Nice to see a young, bright face! Come on in, child!" Ethan greeted him as well and walked in, taking note of the intricacy of the inside, or moreover how neat and tidy everything was. All book were arranged alphabetically on the shelves, from how to make "Apricot Apples" to "Zangoose v. Seviper: The History", the glass tables placed in direct alignment with the leather couch, and a desk with a computer placed so that the screen was perfectly protected from any sunlight that would shine in through the four windows in the house.

"Please, I have something for you. My good friend, Professor Oak from Kanto, wanted deeply to present you with a Pokedex after he gave another young girl one not too long ago. He, however, was not able to make it to Johto today. So now I present you with the latter, a Pokedex!" He showed Ethan a very well crafted red device.

Ethan slid it open and a screen appeared. It read "Hello, I am Pokedex version VI, Mogen. I will serve as your pokemon scanning device."

"Awesome. Thank you, Mr. Pokemon."

"Well, you probably need to get going! Shove off now, Ethan!"

Ethan waved him goodbye as he departed from the building. As the door closed gently behind him, his PokeGear beeped at him.

He flipped it open and Professor Elm's face popped up.

"Ethan, I need you back at the lab, quickly! Something's happened. Head over here ASAP! A pokemon's been stolen!"

Elm's face bleeped off and Ethan closed his PokeGear.

Ethan quickly sped of down the path.

In Cherrygrove City, Ethan was about to head down the leaving path as someone smacked into him.

He looked up from the ground to see that it was the same red-haired boy from before. But now, he had changed his outfit. He was wearing a black shirt with red seams, blue jeans and red and black shoes.

"Huh? Hey, aren't you the same guy that was peeking in on my business back at Elm's lab?" He said coldly.

Ethan stood up and glared at him. "Yeah, why?" He notices the pokeball on his waist. "Hey, what pokemon do you have there?"

The boy smirked. "You wanna see it so bad, why don't we have a battle?" He threw the ball and a Totodile was summoned from it. Ethan whipped out his Pokedex.

"Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Totodile has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even an experienced trainer needs to be careful."

Ethan grimaced. "Go, Cyndaquil!"

"Totodile, use Scratch!"

Totodile started bolting towards Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen and ram it with Tackle!" Cyndaquil reared back and released a cloud of smoke. Cyndaquil then sped into the smoke and collided directly with Totodile, throwing it back.

Totodile skidded on the ground, but gained its bearings and stood up.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Totodile released a stream of water and it hit Cyndaquil directly, knocking it out.

"Cyndaquil! Return." Cyndaquil is called back.

"Hmph, I'm done here. I don't care what Elm says about me. I'm gone." He returned his pokemon.

"Wait, what's your name?" Ethan asked behind him.

"Why?"

"I just want to know."

"So you can report me?"

"Probably not, I just want to know," Ethan explained.

"My name's Silver." Silver walks out of sight.

Ethan nods, hollering back his name. He then takes off back to New Bark Town.

In Elm's lab...

"His name was Silver. That's what he told me," Ethan says to Elm.

"Thank you Ethan. I can't believe someone would come in here and take the last pokemon. And Totodile too. Well, I hope he has his history with handling abrasive pokemon. Totodile can be rough. Well, Ethan, I guess you'd better be going again. You should go to Violet City, that's where the first Gym is, that is if you're going for the Johto League."

"Johto League?"

"Yeah, it's where you travel around the Johto Region battling the 8 Gym Leaders: Falkner of Violet City, Bugsy of Azalea Town, Whitney of Goldenrod City, Morty of Ecruteak City, Chuck of Cianwood City, Jasmine of Olivine City, Pryce of Mahogany Town, and Claire of Blackthorn City. But, each leader gets stronger by each place. Be careful and good luck."

Ethan heads out and Elm sighs a happy sigh.


	3. The High Flier!

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 1 Opening: Believe in Me

Part 3

_The High-Flier  
_

Ethan looked on over a hill and saw a quaint town sitting in the distance.

"That must be Violet City. Almost there, too!" He said eagerly.

He zipped down the hill and entered the small, quiet town.

Taking in the sights, he breathed the fresh air.

As he's walking with his eyes closed, he suddenly bumps into someone. He turns to see that it was the same girl he'd met before, Lyra.

"Oh, hey Lyra. What are you doing in Violet City?" He inquired.

"Hey Ethan. I got my started pokemon so I thought I'd start my adventure. I left while you were dealing the stolen pokemon," she explained perkily.

"Oh okay. Um, do you know where to get registered, exactly?" Ethan asked.

"I'll show you. It's the same place you get registered for Pokemon Contests! Come on!" Lyra tugs him away towards a Pokemon center. As they enter, she thrusts him toward the counter.

"Um, hello. I'd like to register for the Johto League," he said in a shaky voice.

"Okay, I just need your Pokedex," Nurse Joy asked. Ethan handed her the device. She slid it into a machine and his picture and the two pokemon he has were entered into the system. "All set Ethan. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy," he replied as he took his Pokedex back.

As he exited the building, he noticed someone in the air, hang gliding over the city with a Pidgeotto. Crowds of people were gathering to watch this boy.

He soon swooped down and skidded to a soft landing.

"Hello everyone. Just another day of hang gliding!" He expressed.

"You're so good, Falkner!" A crowd of girls screamed. Within that crowd was Ethan's friend Lyra.

He squirmed over to her and pulled her out of the crowd.

"Lyra, who is he?" He whispered.

"It's Falkner, the Gym Leader," she said in a calm and collected voice.

"The Leader? Then I need to battle him! Huh?" He was cut short when two figures in a black garb started walking towards the Gym Leader.

"Out of our way, punks!" One of them barked at Lyra and Ethan.

Falkner's expression dropped to grim as he saw those two coming towards him.

"Who are you?" Falkner asked.

"You don't need to know that right now. Give us all of your Flying type pokemon now!" One of them said hatefully.

"Absolutely not! Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!" His Pidgeotto swooped down and flapped its wings violently. The two men were not fazed.

"Go, Koffing!" They both yelled. Two Koffing were sent out.

"Lyra, we'd better help him out! Cyndaquil, let's go!" Ethan sent out his Cyndaquil. Lyra sent out her Marill.

"Marill use Water Gun!" Lyra ordered.

The Marill spit the tight water stream and it bashed a Koffing to the ground. Falkner ordered his Pidgeotto to use Wing Attack. It slammed into the other Koffing.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!"

"Marill, use Water Gun!"

"Pidgeotto, use Featherdance!" The three pokemon fired their moves and the two people were thrown into a jumble of trees.

They all withdrew their pokemon.

"Thanks for helping me. What are your names?" Falkner asked.

"I'm Ethan and that's Lyra. I also heard you, Falkner, were the Gym Leader," Ethan replied eagerly.

"Yes, I am. I'm guessing you want to battle me? If you do, meet me in my gym in one hour. We can battle then! See you there." Falkner then waved them off, with a hand in the air.

Ethan grinned. "Then I guess we have that time to train!"

Outside the Pokemon Center, Ethan battles a trainer.

"Onix, use Iron Tail!" The pokemon rushes forward and slams its tail into the ground.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember like we practiced a few minutes ago!" Cyndaquil fired Ember gently so that it could in turn swallow it. Its fire burned bright and intense. "Now, use Tackle!" Cyndaquil rushed forward and slammed into the rock snake.

The boy withdrew his pokemon. "That was a good match, guy!" The boy grinned. He then ran off, making little kid noises.

"Well, I think it's time for our Gym Battle!"

Later, in the Gym...

Ethan walks in with Lyra. They look around, not seeing the Gym Leader. They then see a gear in the ground. Stepping on it, they are lifted about twenty feet. Another floor has Falkner standing on it, waiting.

"Okay, Falkner! I'm ready." Ethan challenges.

"All right then!" He presses a button on the wall and stage flies up through the air and out the roof of the gym. The roof closes and the field sets down, making it much larger for battle purposes. "Go Pidgey!" He sends out a small bird, similar to the one Ethan saw a trainer attempting to capture when he started his journey. He pulled out his Pokedex.

"Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Common in grassy and forest areas, it is very docile and while chase away enemies by flapping up sand."

"Go Hoothoot!" Ethan sent out his first pokemon. He held up the Pokedex to it.

"Hoothoot can use these moves: Peck, Hypnosis, Foresight and Confusion."

"Cool." Ethan expressed.

"Pidgey, use Sand Attack!" Pidgey reared forward and jerked to a stop, flapping its wings and sending dust, dirt and wind towards Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot, propel yourself into the air by springing your legs!" Hoothoot slammed one of its feet onto the ground and was immediately in the air.

"Now, use Peck and come down fast!" Hoothoot span a bit and its beak started to shimmer white. It then darted down speedily.

"Pidgey, ram into it with Tackle!" Pidgey swooped into the air, but Hoothoot collided and sent it packing hard into the ground.

"Pidgey return. Now, go my Pidgeotto!" He sent out the larger bird pokemon he used before.

"Pidgeotto the Bird Pokemon. It renders its prey immobile by using well-developed talons then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nesting grounds, if necessary."

"Hoothoot, use Peck!" Hoothoot darted across the ground, its beak shining.

"Pidgeotto use Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto flew towards Hoothoot and slammed into it with wings shining as brightly as Hoothoot's beak.

Hoothoot fainted instantly. Ethan recalled it. "Go, now, Cyndaquil!" He sent out his small fire pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, use Twister!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings roughly and created a spinning vault of high pressure wind. It then span down towards Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember straight into the vortex!" Ember shot straight through it and sliced through the sides, creating a rip and the twister slowed down and lost pressure. "Cyndaquil, hop over it and use Ember!" Cyndaquil vaulted itself over the twister and shot Ember directly at Pidgeotto. It was a clean hit. Pidgeotto shook it off.

"Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto darted towards Cyndaquil, who had just landed.

"Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen!" Cyndaquil released the black puff of smoke, concealing Pidgeotto. "Now, jump above it and release a full power Ember!" Cyndaquil jumped high and released the strongest Ember it could muster, showering the entire field with it, clearing the smoke, Pidgeotto was revealed being pounded with Ember. "Finish it Cyndaquil! Use a full power Tackle!" Cyndaquil did a flip then straightened itself. It slammed into Pidgeotto, fainting it quickly.

Falkner withdrew his Pidgeotto.

Outside...

Falkner presents Ethan with a wing shaped badge. "Here is your Zephyr Badge! Good job on beating me, not many people do it as easily as you did, Ethan. Good work!" Falkner congratulated.

Ethan accepted his badge and cheered with Hoothoot and Cyndaquil.

"Yes! We won! That's one step closer to the Johto League...and we're gonna climb all of those steps!"

The next day...

"So, Lyra, where should we head next...?" Ethan asked, looking at the map on his PokeGear.

"We?" Lyra said, her eyes shimmering.

"Yeah, we're traveling together aren't we?" Ethan asked tentatively.

"Oh, well, um, yeah! I think we should," she blurted, now looking at her PokeGear, "head over to Azalea Town. It's southwest of here...um, let's go there," Lyra blushed.

"Okay, then. Off to Azalea Town!"


	4. Union Passers

This one is shorter than the first three, but that's because the next will be long.

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 1 Opening: Believe in Me

Part 4

_Union Passers_

Lyra and Ethan passed down Route 32.

"Wow, there are a lot of cool pokemon out here!" Lyra shrieked. "Look, some Sentret, and Wooper...Oh so awesome!"

She went into the grass and pulled out a sketch pad from her shoulder bag, dropped the bag and continued to sketch a family of Wooper lying asleep. "This is a perfect picture to sketch. They're sitting just right so that they look ADORABLE, and the sun is hitting them just right to magnify the specific details..." she mumbled.

After some time, Lyra stood up, and slid her pad into her bag. "They m-m-moved!" She stammered. "I only got their heads...Let's go!"

Lyra walks ahead.

"Uh, okay. Where are we going?" Ethan asked.

"Union Cave. It connects directly to Azalea Town. We'll be there in _no _time!" Lyra answered, happy now.

As they reached the bottom of the route, they noticed a hole in the side of the small mountain. They entered it, after noticing that a sign said "Union Cave".

Inside, the dank smell of the cave almost overwhelmed Lyra and Ethan. "Uck, it smells like old and wet together in here!" Lyra gasped.

Ethan nodded his head in agreement.

They made their way to the middle of the cave, where they saw a man with his Koffing, using sludge on the walls.

"Stupid landmarks like this...rule the world..." he muttered. Ethan and Lyra got closer. They soon noticed he was wearing the same garb the guy from Violet City had worn.

"Lyra, see him?! He's soiling the cave!"

"I doubt it can be soiled anymore..." Lyra joked. Her face turned serious. "Hey, you! What do you think you're doing to this landmark!?" She screamed. Her voice echoed off the ponds inside, but stopped when the sound waves hit the dank walls and ceiling.

"I don't need to explain myself! Koffing, use Sludge!" The Koffing sput huge globs of toxic sludge at them.

"Chikorita, use Light Screen!" She ordered as she sent out Chikorita. Chikorita put up a block of yellow energy around them and deflected the attack.

"Koffing, Tackle them!"

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip and lash 'em out!" Vines shot out of Chikorita's neck and slapped Koffing to the ground.

"Return Koffing. You two will hear about this from my boss...WAHH!" He ran out, seemingly crying.

Lyra sent out Marill and told it to use Water Gun on the walls, to rid the place of the horrible sludge.

"Who was that guy?" Lyra asked.

"His uniform had a big 'TR' on the front. Since there was more than one, I wonder if the 'T' stands for something like 'Team' or 'Trio'. Maybe someone in Azalea Town, or anyone at all, will know. Lyra, are you ready?"

Marill finished spraying the walls, the sludge oozing off in a mud-like state.

"Yep, all set. Marill, Chikorita, return!" She recalled her pokemon and they continued on.

When they exited Union Cave, they breathed fresh air immediately.

"Wow, a peaceful little area," Ethan said, commenting on the flowing grass and petals floating along in the Autumn air.

They walked back around the small mountain and saw another one of the men with the weird outfit on.

"Lyra! There's another one! Who _are _they?!" Ethan shrieked.

The man noticed them, grimaced and dashed down a hill, and hopped into a well-looking thing.

Ethan and Lyra followed.


	5. Crossing Rocket

I just wanted to make it clear that I'm using the Rocket Executive "Lance's" Japanese name Proton, since there's already a Lance and he will be involved in the story.

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 1 Opening: Believe in Me

Part 5

_Crossing Rocket_

Ethan and Lyra descended the stony, damp tunnel downwards into the ground.

"When you size this place up, it looks like a well," Lyra observed when they had reached the bottom.

"Either that," Ethan started, "or you could have seen the sign outside that said 'Slowpoke Well'." Ethan chuckled at Lyra.

"Well, anyways, look at all the Slowpoke down here. But, wouldn't they be coming towards us? I hear that Slowpoke come at a very slow rampage on trainers when they enter their domain. I wonder if something's up. Ethan, we should check it out." Ethan nodded.

"It may have something to do with that guy from before. Maybe he's doing the same thing that other one was doing before?" Ethan suggested. Lyra shrugged and moved on.

Up farther ahead, Ethan yanked her behind a boulder.

"Shh. I see some more of those guys! One, two...four of them. Three wearing the same uniform as before, and one has a slightly different one with blue hair. He looks like he's talking to them." Lyra peaked out the other side of the boulder, grimacing.

"I wonder...if they are some kind of...look!" She noticed the word "Rocket" on the outside of the blue-haired guy. "Ethan, what did you say about the 'T' earlier? Team or trio?" Ethan nodded in agreement. "Then I think that's...Team Rocket! His shirt says rocket, so if you're right about the 'Team' then that has to be Team Rocket."

Ethan snapped. "I should have known before. I heard on the news some time ago about Team Rocket up to no good, but they were arrested. Or at least some of the minor members. I think he may be a high-up...they must be doing something with the Slowpoke...come o-" Ethan was cut short as a small pink pokemon's nose bumped into his knee.

"Huh? Look, a Slowpoke!" Ethan took note of its solemn looking eyes. "I-I think it's sad..." Lyra clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I noticed. You're talking really loud...!" She then saw one of the grunts looking over the boulder at her. She shrieked.

"Hey, you kids get out of here!" The man with blue hair approached them.

"What is it, Gorgan?" The man said.

"Oh, Leader Proton, these kids were just snooping around."

Ethan popped and flew backwards. "Who are you guys to say?! Oh, and what are you doing in here?" He barked.

"Oh, if we must say. Like some kids could do anything," Proton said in a very smooth, mannerly voice. "We are Team Rocket. We're in Slowpoke Well to take the Slowpoke tails and sell them. They're very popular in some areas as a...delicacy," he snapped.

"What?! You're going to _eat _the tails? That's horrible!" Ethan replied gruffly. Lyra straightened and glared into the grunts face.

"Oh yes. But if you have a problem with it, we can make a deal. We battle. Simple as that. But the conditions are..." He started, and paused, waiting for any hesitation. "The deal is that if we win, you leave and let us tend to our business. But, if you, with the tiniest chance there is, happen to win, we will leave and let these useless Slowpoke be...do we have a deal, kid?"

Ethan nodded. "Sounds perfect! Let's go. Lyra, take down the grunts. I know you can!"

Ethan sent out his Hoothoot.

Proton smirked and reached for a pokeball. Enlarging it, he sent out his Koffing.

Ethan slipped out his Pokedex. "Koffing the Poison Gas pokemon. The poisonous gasses it contains are a little bit light than air, keeping it slightly airborne."

"So Hoothoot was a good choice. Hoohoot, use Peck! Let's go," Ethan commanded. Hoothoot hopped towards Koffing, its beak glowing.

"Koffing, please fire a good ol' Sludge!" Koffing shot globs of sludge at Hoothoot. They hit directly, sending Hoothoot sprawling back. It stood back up, uneasily.

"Come on Hoothoot, you're stronger than him! Use Confusion!" Hoothoot's eyes glowed blue and Koffing was suddenly outlined in the same color. It was thrown into the air sharply. "Now, hit it with Peck!" Hoothoot hobbled forward again, this time jamming its beak straight at Koffing. Koffing was delivered with the blow and sent back, tumbling across the ground.

"Hm, you insist on being a pest...Koffing, use Poison Gas!" Koffing's mouth opened and a purple fume spilled out, clouding of Hoothoot. It began to shake all around, and stumble.

"Oh no, Hoothoot's poisoned..." Ethan thought to himself, as he covered his mouth.

"Hoothoot, use Confusion to blow the gas away!" Hoothoot barely used Confusion, but twister the gas into a funnel and aimed it at Koffing. Koffing was taken into this and slammed against the ground, the horrendous stench drowning it.

It was soon let up, Koffing revealed to be fainted. Proton recalled it and threw another Pokeball. "Come on out, Zubat. Use Wing Attack!" Zubat zoomed towards Hoothoot.

Suddenly, a funnel of water slammed into Zubat, smacking it up against a wall. Ethan looked over, to see the Slowpoke from before reared up, having fired Water Gun. "Thanks...Slowpoke! All right, Hoothoot and Slowpoke, use a Confusion!" The two pokemon fired off a ray, instead of just the telekinesis version, towards Zubat, exploding on contact. Zubat fell, fainted.

Proton recalled it and grimaced. "Looks like you've won, boy, but only with the help of the Slowpoke. Rocket, we're pulling out. You will see us again...!" Proton and his goons quickly cleared out of the well.

Lyra walked over, recalling her exhausted pokemon.

"So, you defeated a Rocket Executive, or so he called himself."

"I guess, but those guys were strange. I think we need to keep an eye out for..." Suddenly, the Slowpoke rubbed up on his legs.

"Hey, little guy. Thanks for helping me!" Slowpoke smiled. "Hm, do you wanna come with us on our journey?" Slowpoke nodded quickly. Ethan tapped it with a Pokeball and Slowpoke fell into it. It shook, but then sealed. "Yes, I caught...a Slowpoke!"

A man climbed down the ladder into the well, checking out every Slowpoke.

"Goodness gracious...were those mean people trying to hurt you...?" He asked the Slowpoke. He turned his attention to Lyra and Ethan. "You two...did you clear out Team Rocket? No need for an answer...thank you so much! Meet me at my house on the other side of Azalea Town ASAP!" He quickly hurried out. Lyra and Ethan shrugged and high-fived. They then headed out of the well.


	6. Kurt of the Apricorns

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 1 Opening: Believe in Me

Part 6

_Kurt of the Apricorns_

Ethan and Lyra enter a small little town. They see a sign that says "Azalea Town" and they rejoice.

"Yes, we're here! I'm heading to the Pokemon Center," Lyra warned.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask around about that old guy!" Ethan called as she dashed off.

He talked around the town, asking about the old man. One young woman pointed him towards a house in the northwestern part of town.

Ethan entered the house, to see a man, hopping off of his desk, a knife in his hand, something pink floating in the air.

"Apricorn...de-shelling!" He bellowed.

He whirred around, slashing the item. The outside of it fell to the ground, while the center of it fell into an item resembling a pokeball.

"There, one Fast Ball completed!" The man said proudly, holding up the ball.

"Awesome, grandpa! You're so good at making those, grandpa Kurt," the little girl next to him said.

"Aw, thanks...Hm? And who are you? OH! You must be the boy who rid the Slowpoke Well of Team Rocket!" He bellowed, noticing Ethan.

Ethan shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. What were you doing just now, Mr.?"

"Oh, call me Kurt, son. I was making a pokeball out of Apricorns. It's how they did it in the olden days! It's very simple. Crack the shell, drop the seed into the pokeball, and it makes it work, like the energy is dispersing into it. I never had the gall to look it up. Anyway, would you like to make you a pokeball?"

"Oh, that's cool!" Ethan's eyes glittered. "Would you please make me one?"

"Do you have any Apricorns?"

Ethan shrugs and look in his bag. "Well," he pulls out a large white object, "I found this, but I don't know what it is."

"Ooh! That's an Apricorn!" Kurt gently takes it out of his hand. He opens a case and takes out an open pokeball with nothing inside except a drive. "Okay, with this I can make you a Fast Ball, just like the one I completed when you got in here!"

He takes a bit of time feeling the Apricorn, and then he took a precursor and tapped on it in various places. Later, he spun it into the air and hopped off his chair with the knife, spinning around and knocking the shell off of the seed inside. The seed fell into the open ball and closed, glowing white for a moment. He then took a small portion of time to paint the ball dark orange on top, then add bright orange spots on different spots.

"Here you go, Ethan!" He said, presenting the finished ball to Ethan.

"Thank you so much sir!"

Suddenly, from behind, Lyra walks in, a handful of Apricorns.

"Hi!" She greets.

"Ah hello, young girl! Are those Apricorns for me?" He asks brightly.

"Mhm! It was kind of hard to gather them, since those Pineco's out there were desperately trying to get them from me..."

Kurt and his granddaughter look at Lyra peculiarly. "Um, sweetheart...those aren't Apricorns!" He screams.

"Huh?" She looks down to see the blue items moving.

"THEY'RE PINECO EGGS!" The granddaughter shrieks.

Lyra bursts outside back to where the Pineco were and sets down the eggs. A Forretress appears from a tree and two Pineco were next to it.

"Agh!"

Kurt rushes out, three pokeballs in his hand. "Go, Heavy Ball, and Level Balls!" He throws the three balls, the biggest one hitting the Forretress and capturing it, the others hitting the Pineco's and capturing them. He picks up the balls and releases them.

"We are sorry for invading in your sanctuary...release!" He releases the pokemon, giving them back their eggs, and they hurdle back into the trees.

He turns to Lyra. "Young lady, you need to be careful of things like this! Here..." He takes a blue pokeball with a moon on top out of his pocket. "Take this Moon ball. As a gift."

He hands her the pokeball and she smiles. "Thanks Kurt. And I'll be careful next time!" Ethan walks out and grins.

A little later in the Pokemon Center...

"Be quiet Ethan!" Lyra shrieks.

"I'm just saying that I didn't expect someone like you to do that!" He chuckles.

"Oh, nevermind it! Ugh!"

"Hey, Lyra, I think I'm gonna head over to the gym, okay? You stay and do whatever."

"Fine, I'll come. But don't expect me to sneer you on!" She replies, almost laughing. As they exit, Silver rushes in and collides with Ethan.

"Huh? Oh, it's you again! Hey, I challenge you to a battle right _now!"_

"You! Wait, now? I was about to head to the gym!" Ethan insists, standing up.

"Too bad, we're battling! Besides, I just got the badge!"

"Hmph, did you _steal _it?!" Lyra sneers, noticing the red hair and Ethan calling him Silver.

"What? No...Hey, you, Ethan! You told her about me didn't you? I don't want to hear anything from you. We're battling!"

"But...Fine! Three-on-three, if you're soo desperate!"

Outside, they begin their battle.

"Go, Zubat!" Silver yells, sending out a small bat pokemon.

"Zubat the Bat pokemon. Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles," Ethan's pokedex reads.

"Let's go, Slowpoke!" Ethan sends out his pink pokemon.

"Zubat, use Astonish!" Zubat flies closer to Slowpoke, and then spreads its wings, scaring Slowpoke backwards, initially causing 'damage'.

"Slowpoke, use Water Gun!" Slowpoke released a jet of water and it slammed into Zubat, throwing it higher into the air.

"You just set yourself up for pain! Use Wing Attack!" Zubat's wings glowed bright and it zoomed down quickly.

"Slowpoke, use Confusion!" Ethan ordered. Slowpoke took control of Zubat and threw it to the ground, fainting it.

"Return, Zubat. Can't believe this...Go Gastly!"

He sends out a wispy pokemon.

"Gastly the Gas pokemon. Its body is made up of gases. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation."

"Gastly, use Lick!" Gastly shoots out its pink tongue and it slaps Slowpoke, then wraps around it.

"Gastly, now use Spite!" Gastly shimmers, then releases a copy of itself to collide with Slowpoke. "Heh, now you're out of uses of your Confusion. Gastly, use Night Shade!" Gastly shoots two rays out of its eyes.

"Slowpoke, use Water Gun on its tongue!" Slowpoke shoots the water on its tongue and Gastly shoots Slowpoke upwards. The rays then avoid it. "Now, use a full blast of Water Gun!" Slowpoke shoots a powerful shot and it collides with Gastly.

"Gastly! Return...Go Croconaw! With this one, you won't be so lucky!" A pokemon is released, looking similar to Totodile, except it has an egg look on the bottom of its body. "Croconaw, use Fury Swipes!" Croconaw rushes towards Slowpoke and continuously slashes the pokemon roughly. Slowpoke is thrown back, fainted.

"Slowpoke, return. Great job, buddy. All right, I guess it's Cyndaquil's turn!" He releases his small fire echidna. "Cyndaquil, use Ember!"

It releases the small flaming burrs towards Croconaw.

"Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Its beam of water sprays right through the fire and collides with Cyndaquil. It hits the ground, but when the dust clears, it's gone!

Silver looks around anxiously, as well as Croconaw. Suddenly, Cyndaquil appeared from below ground and slammed into Croconaw.

"Whoa! It learned Dig, Ethan!" Lyra shouted.

"Awesome! Cyndaquil, now use Tackle!" Cyndaquil span in the air and landed, then shooting itself towards Croconaw.

"Croconaw!" Silver screamed as Croconaw was thrown across the ground. "Croconaw use Ice Fang!" Croconaw opened its mouth wide. Two of its fangs glowed bright blue. Suddenly, fangs of ice stretched away from the fangs and ripped toward Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil! Look out! Use Ember!" Cyndaquil released the flames. They collided with the fangs, constantly hitting them. The two attacks went on for a moment, then the fangs dissipated.

"Cyndaquil, use Dig once more!" Cyndaquil dove into the ground and soon appeared above, slamming into Croconaw.

Croconaw fell to the ground, fainted.

"No! Return...Agh! You'll pay for this!" Silver shrieks as he dashes off into the forest on the west side of town.

"Yay!" Cyndaquil flies into Ethan's arms. "Great job!"


	7. Bugged Out!

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 2, Opening: Born to be a Winner

Part 7

_Bugged Out!  
_

Ethan and Lyra enter the gym in Azalea Town. They gaze around at it's hugeness inside.

"Hey look...!" Ethan points to a silky-looking string across a large hole in the ground. On the other side, they saw a boy with purple hair, his back turned to them, tending to a broken net.

Ethan takes a half step towards the string, kneels down and feels it.

"It's thick and strong...and it's all...silky!" He says, making a very content face.

Lyra bends down and feels it too. "I think we need to walk on it to the other side. See the battlefield? And that guy...must be the Gym Leader!" Ethan stands up straight.

"Okay then..." he reaches into his back and takes out a small rod. He slipped it out of a crevice and it grew longer.

"I'll use this as a balancing stick to get across..."

"Where did you get a billiard cue, exactly?" Lyra questioned. "Oh wait...you love to play pool. You took it from home, didn't you?"

Ethan had already started to walk across the silk string. Lyra sighed.

"So what am I supposed to do...?" She mumbled to herself. She snatched a branch off of a tree in the corner of the gym and started her tight-rope walk across. As soon as she got half way, she started to tip. "No...no...NO!" She tumbled over and fell into the pit. At the bottom, she found a passage way she crawled into and then climbed a ladder back up to the surface.

"Ugh...Ethan, I'll watch from here!" She called out to the boy who had crossed successfully.

The purple-haired boy turned around at her voice and saw Ethan.

"Huh? Oh, a challenger?" He said in a crisp voice.

"Yeah. My name's Ethan and I'm here for my second gym badge!" Ethan said proudly. He slightly flicked the goggles he had slipped around his neck the other day.

"Okay! I'm always up for a good battle...my name's Bugsy, so get ready for a battle!" He hopped back onto his place on the other side of the gym. Ethan took his place and drew a pokeball.

"Okay, the rules of this battle are two pokemon only!" Bugsy announced. Ethan thought about the pokeball he drew, and then set it back on his holster. He then grabbed a different pokeball.

Bugsy swung his net, which released a pokeball from it. The pokemon released from it was a large insect pokemon with scythes.

"Scyther the Mantis Pokemon. When it runs, it becomes a blur. If it hides in the grass, it can become invisible because of its color pallet," Ethan's pokedex read.

Ethan sent out Hoothoot. "Use Peck!" Hoothoot trampled forward.

"Scyther, use U-Turn!" Scyther started hopping, and turned into a white ball. It slammed into Hoothoot, throwing it back. Scyther then returned to its pokeball.

"U-Turn allows a pokemon to successfully return to a pokeball after use. Go, Spinarak!" He threw out a small spider pokemon.

"Spinirak the String Spit pokemon. It spins a web of fine--but durable--thread. It then waits for prey to be snared inside."

"Hoothoot, use Peck!" Hoothoot reared forward again.

"Spinirak, use Spider Web!" Spinirak shot a gigantic silky web towards Hoothoot. Hoothoot started spinning, and ripped through the thread.

"Whoa! Hoothoot learned Drill Peck! That's cool!" Ethan grinned. "Hoothoot, use Drill Peck directly!"

"Spinirak, use Poison Sting at the ground!" Spinirak jumped into the air and released thin barbs towards the ground, causing an explosion. "Now, swing across the ceiling with String Shot and use Poison Sting on Hoothoot!" Spinirak shot another web to the ceiling and began to swing. When it was in correct alignment with Hoothoot, it shot poison barbs at it.

"Hoothoot, use Confusion!" Hoothoot controlled the barbs by whirring around in time. It then shot them back up violently, colliding with Spinirak and fainting it.

"No! My Spinirak. That was a fine use of moves. Return. Now, go Scyther!" He sent out the mantis again.

"All right, Hoothoot, let's show 'em! Use Drill Peck!" Hoothoot jumped into the air and came spinning down.

"Scyther, take it down with Metal Claw!" Scyther's scythes glowed and it sprung into the air, bashing Hoothoot with its claws. Hoothoot fell.

"No! Hoothoot!" He recalls it and sends out Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil, use Ember!" Cyndaquil shot its attack.

"Scyther, we've dealt with plenty of those! Use False Swipe!" Scyther started to run straight into it, but instead disappeared and reappeared in front of Cyndaquil. It smacked it hard with its claw.

"Cyndaquil, if you can move, use Dig!" Cyndaquil stood up and burrowed underground.

"Scyther, time to use Double Team!" Scyther's body split into multiple forms.

Cyndaquil came up. "Cyndaquil, there's more than one so use Ember on them all!" It landed and shot the beads every where on the field, dissipating the Scythers. Soon, it hit the real one.

"Quick, take the advantage and use Dig!" Cyndaquil burrowed, and came back up to slam into Scyther.

"Now, follow up with Ember!" Cyndaquil used its attack again.

"Scyther, deflect it with Metal Claw now!" Scyther whapped its claws around and the ember shot back at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen!" The two pokemon landed and Cyndaquil spouted a huge cloud of smoke.

"Scyther, use U-Turn!"

"Cyndaquil, dodge it or else it's all over!" Scyther came bolting out in a white ball. "Use Ember!" Cyndaquil used it at the ground, which deflected it and smashed into Scyther. "Finish it all with Tackle!" Cyndaquil bolted forward and smacked into it, throwing it towards Bugsy, fainted.

"No! Scyther...return. Good job buddy!"

Outside...

Bugsy holds up a red badge. "Here you go...the Hive Badge!" Ethan takes the badge and grins.

"Yes, we won...the HIVE badge!"

Lyra grins and she looks on towards Ilex Forest.


	8. So Farfetch'd

Hey, this one is fairly short, but because the next few chapters are...long_er...sort of..._

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 2, Opening: Born to be a Winner

Part 8

_So Farfetch'd_

"It's...rather dark..." Lyra observed, taking the look around Ilex Forest, the forest so burdened with trees that sunlight can't shine.

"Yeah...and cold," Ethan replied.

"What do you expect from a sunshine-less place?"

"I'm just curious to how the plants grow here..."

"Curiosity killed the Persian..." Lyra giggled.

"You're very funny, Lyra," Ethan scoffed as they reached a point where it was a clearing with four huge trees huddled so close, they could not move on.

"Well, no what Ms. Funny Girl?" Ethan asked.

"We need to cut these trees down..." She says observing them.

"Wow, it would've taken me years to figure _that _one out..." Ethan joked.

"I bet it would have, BlockHead," Lyra snapped.

"Hey, them's fightin' words!" Ethan replied begrudgingly.

Suddenly, a bird pokemon zooms past them, blowing dust in their faces. The choked on the dirt and watched as the brown pokemon fluttered across the ground. Soon, another followed. Then a boy tumbled out of the brush.

"Far! Fetched! Come back guys!" He takes chase, but Ethan calls out to him.

"Hey, are those you're pokemon?" The boy nods and Ethan and Lyra take chase.

The bird pokemon turn corners, skitter up trees and pounce around out of them. The boy continuously tries to blockade them, with the aid of Lyra and Ethan. They soon stop where the two pokemon have huddled in front of a tree, their backs turned.

The panted and breathed heavily until the boy said, "They won't...obey me...since I don't...have a single ba...dge," he sputtered through gasps of air.

"Well, maybe...we can faint them...then revive them!"Lyra pants as she pulls out two small yellow rhombuses from her bag. "These are revives. If we faint them, we can bring them back to full health...or half health at the very least!"

The boy nods in agreement.

"Then I'll...do it! Go, Slowpoke. Use Water Gun!" Slowpoke comes out of Ethan's ball and fires its blast of water.

It strikes both the bird pokemon, but they just get up and flutter away.

"Gah, Slowpoke wasn't strong enough. But, good job pal. Return." He recalls Slowpoke and they take chase again.

As they round a corner, they see Silver with a Sneasel, attacking one of the pokemon.

"No! Fetched!" The boy cries.

Silver turns around, shocked. "Huh? Is this your pokemon?" He signals to the now fainted pokemon.

The boy runs towards it and picks it up, returning it to a pokeball. "Yes it's mine!" He then runs off after the other one.

Silver shrugs and starts to walk away. "Hmph, and I thought I was about to catch a replacement for Zubat..."

Lyra had gone ahead, but Ethan heard his comment.

"Huh? What did you say, Silver? _Replacement? _You think Zubat wasn't strong enough for your team? I bet you released it!" Ethan barked.

He stops and turns, Sneasel walking a bit ahead, and sitting down.

"Yeah, I did. Zubat simply doesn't fit my needs. I need a replacement flying type...I thought that could be it, but first; it was too weak, and second; it was someone else's."

"It's not like you aren't familiar with stealing..." Ethan mumbles louder than he had wanted.

"Whatever. I just needed a pokemon, that's why I stole Totodile. And I don't need to be talking to you right now. I don't talk to people that are...weaker than me," Silver said in a sinister tone.

"If memory serves, I beat you yesterday!" Ethan shouted after him.

"It was a fluke." With that, Silver walks away with Sneasel.

"Fluke..." Ethan thinks to himself, but then snaps back to reality when Lyra calls after him.

Up ahead, the boy returns the one he calls "Far" back to its pokeball.

"Thank you for helping me catch my Farfetch'd's! That was a hassle...for helping me, how about I have them cut down those trees in your way?"

Ethan and Lyra agreed.

Back at the clearing, he lets out the Farfetche'd. "All right, use CUT!"

The two Farfetche'd use their sticks to hack apart the trees, leaving a perfect path to the exit.

"Thank you, Lenny," Lyra thanked the boy, whose name was Lenny.

"Oh and thanks for helping me with my problems, Ethan and Lyra!" He called as they departed. They waved back.

"Goldenrod City...Here we come!" Ethan yelled.


	9. Catchy Goldenrod Part 1

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 2 Opening: Born to be a Winner

Part 9

_Catchy Goldenrod_, _Part 1_

The sun shone on the path so that it lit the way for Ethan and Lyra towards Goldenrod. They could see the tall buildings even from where they were. They could feel the air coming from the productive city.

"Almost there! Goldenrod is supposed to be the biggest city in all of Johto...and with all the DEPARTMENT STORES!" Lyra runs ahead. Ethan rolls his eyes.

"Yay, go department stores...uck."

Lyra skidded to a stop as she came across an abandoned building. "What the...?" She tried to open the door, but it was locked shut tight.

"What happened?!" Lyra shrieked.

A woman appeared next to her. "The old folks here packed up and moved their Day Care to Ecruteak City not long ago!"

"What? Why would Grandma and Grandpa do that without telling us?!" Ethan walked up behind her.

"What is it?"

"My grandparents day care used to be run here...they moved to Ecru..."

"Would yo two like to compete in our Goldenrod Grand Tournament?" The woman said, glaring down at them, cutting Lyra off.

"Um...What's that?" Ethan asked.

"It's where 32 competitors battle in a real tournament. Winner gets a big prize from the Gym Leader herself!"

"The Gym Leader? Cool! I'm in!" Ethan said excitedly.

"Me too!" Lyra said, forgetting about the Day Care.

"Okay! THe competiton starts in ten minutes. Be on the other side of Goldenrod by that time!" She then hurries off.

"If she was trying to get people to join, why was she all the way on this side of town?" Ethan asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Let's go!"

Later in a large building...

"Hello everyone! Here to present this year's Goldenrod Battles is...your Gym Leader, Whitney!" A young teen girl with pink hair and knee socks took the microphone from the woman from before.

"Thank you Marley. Hello everyone! I'm glad to be hosting this year's tournament in the Goldenrod Gym! I hope everyone has an awesome time today!" EVeryone in the bleachers on either side of the inside battleground screamed and shouted in excitement.

In a room outside that one, the 15 people stood inside. The first one from their room had already gone out to battle his first one. In that room was Lyra. On the other side of the building, Ethan was in a seperate room.

He glanced around and saw a boy, about his age, maybe two years older, standing watching the screen. He had on a white hat that went back with a green band over it. He had on orange gloves with a black and green trim, a type of thin shorts over "legging" type pants, and shoes that had the pants tucked inside of them. His shirt was orange and green, same as his other clothes, and he wore a bag similar to Ethan's: Across the side and over the back.

Ethan walked over to him.

"Hey, my name's Ethan!" He greeted.

The boy looked over to him, grace flittering in his eyes. "Hi Ethan. I'm Brandon," he said, holding his hand out to shake. "I'm new here to Johto, but I'm no stranger to pokemon battling. I collect Gym Badges."

Another person was called out to battle.

"Really? So am I! How many badges have you gotten...from?"

"Sorry, pardon my rudeness. I'm from Hoenn, an island region pretty far from here. And I've collected three gym badges. The Stone, Knuckle, and Dynamic badges are what they called there."

"Awesome. I have two. The Zephyr and Hive badges."

"Cool. I'm here with a girl named May. We travel together, but she competes in contests...she's actually competing here too!"

A girl is called out to battle.

"I'm here with Lyra. We travel around too, and she wants to compete in contests," Ethan replied.

"Oh, there's a contest here in Goldenrod tomorrow. She might want to know about it!" Brandon informed him.

"Brandon!" Brandon hear's his name and rushes out.

"Good luck Brandon!" Ethan calls out to him.

Brandon runs out on field and throws his two pokeballs out. "Go, Lairon and Grovyle!"

A steel-clad pokemon comes out, along with a large gecko looking one.

The person across from him sends out a Psyduck and a Graveler.

"Lairon, use Iron Head!" Lairon gets coated in a gray light and rams towards Graveler.

"No! Psyduck use Psychic!" The boy calls out. Psyduck lights up and stops Lairon, picking it up into the air. "Now throw it down!"

"Lairon, use Iron Defense!" Lairon curls up and is thrown to the ground. When the smoke clears, Lairon is shown unscathed. Ethan is surprised by how well he did that.

"Grovyle, run across the ceiling and use Bullet Seed while spinning!" Grovyle hops back and propels itself to the ceiling, rocketing down again, spinning and shooting off small yellow bullets. They collide with Psyduck and Graveler, sending them sprawling.

"Graveler! Use Stone Edge!" Graveler begins having small rocks circulate around it, then shoots them towards Lairon and Grovyle.

"All right, time to use teamwork! Grovyle, use Agility and run around Lairon!"

Grovyle begins to run incredibly fast in circles around Lairon. "Lairon, now use Water Pulse!"

Lairon shoots off a ball of water, which explodes into a wave. Grovyle's running, however, picks up the water and starts making a circle of water. "Final attack! Lairon, use Take Down with Iron Head and gather some water. At the same time, Grovyle, jump backwards with Leaf Blade!"

"No guys! We have to counter them. Graveler, use Focus Punch!" Graveler started to focus energy into its fist.

Lairon thrust forward, the water spraying it slightly. Grovyle flipped back, blade of grass protruding from its arms. It slashed Psyduck and fainted it. Lairon burst right into Graveler and sent it flying.

"No! MY precious pokemon!"

"Brandon is the winner!"

Back in the room...

"Wow Brandon! That was amazing!" Ethan saw Lyra win her first battle. She jumped up and down, hugging Chikorita and Marill tight.

"All right, in one hour, we will hold the second round! Everyone who advanced must partake!" THe announcer said after the last battle, Ethan's.

Outside the gym, Brandon, May, Lyra and Ethan sit on a bench.

"So, we're all traveling with one another?" May asked Lyra. She had on a green bandana, and orange shirt, orange-blach gloves, shoes like Brendan's, and a black 'skirt'.

"Yup. Me and Ethan...and apparently you and Brandon. Why are you guys here anyway?" Lyra questioned.

"We're here because of the Goldenrod tourney. And we just wanted to take in some sights of Johto," Brandon answered.

"Oh hey! That's cool, maybe we can travel together after the tourney?" Ethan suggested. After May and Brandon thought it over, they turned back to them.

"Sure!" They said in unison.

"I'd miss two contests, but I have three ribbons already, so it's okay. I haven't lost even on contest!" May said proudly.

"That reminds me, Lyra. There's a contest tomorrow here. Thought you'd want to compete," Ethan explained. Lyra nodded.

"Thanks."

An hour later, they're called back for the tourney.

"Our first second-round match will be...Lyra v. May!"

In her room, Lyra stares at May, and she stares back. They'd have to battle now...

On the field, Lyra throws out Chikorita and Marill. May calls on her Roselia and Beautifly.

"Roselia, use Solarbeam!" Roselia started to charge solar energy in its roses. "Beautifly, protect Roselia from attacks!" May ordered.

"All right Marill, use Rollout!" Marill started to roll quickly on the ground towards Beautifly.

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!" Beautifly flapped its wings gracefully and a wind of glittering silver energy whipped across Marill, throwing it into the air.

"Roselia! Solarbeam!" Roselia shot a brilliant beam of light from its hands. It collided with Marill and fainted it. Lyra recalled Marill.

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip!" Chikorita lashed its whips out.

"Beautifly, use Gust!" Beautifly let loose a wave of wind, blowing back the vines. "Now Roselia, use Stun Spore! Beautifly use Silver Wind!" Roselia layed a mist of orange powder of Chikorita, paralyzing it.

Beautifly released the silver wind and it blew CHikorita away, fainting it.

"May's the winner!" Whitney calls out.

Lyra recalls Chikorita.

After the next couple of battles, Ethan notices Silver battling!

"Hey, Silver's here too?!" Ethan says, leaning roughly on a table, watching him battle with his Sneasel. 


	10. Catchy Goldenrod Part 2

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 2 Opening: Born to be a Winner

Part 10

_Catchy Goldenrod, Part 2_

"Sneasel, use Metal Claw!" The Sneasel plowed into his opponents Venomoth and Kakuna.

"Gah! We took out one of your pokemon...but...no!" He recalls his pokemon as Whitney declares Silver the winner.

"All right, the Top 8 are these competitors: Brandon, Ethan, May, Hilton, Kyle, Lando, Zoe, and Silver! Now, our matchups for the Top 8 are...Zoe vs. Brandon, May vs. Hilton, Kyle vs. Silver and Ethan vs. Lando! These matches will be one-on-one single battles! Let's get going!"

The girl named Zoe walks onto the battlefield, Brandon on the opposite side.

"Heh, you're gonna get creamed!" She declares.

"Is that so? We'll see about that! Come on out Grovyle!" He sends out the gecko from before.

"Yeah, that's right! Especially with my...Sandshrew!" She sends out a small, tan and cream colored shrew.

"Grovyle, let's send it packing! Use Leaf Blade!"

"Sandshrew, use Sand Tomb!" Sandshrew puts its feet underground, and then a huge column of sand starts whip around Grovyle, throwing it violently.

"Grovyle! Use Agility and shoot yourself up with Bullet Seed at the ground!" Grovyle starts moving its legs incredibly fast, and then shooting bullet seed at the ground, which in turn threw it up into the air.

"Now, Leaf Blade!" Grovyle shot itself from the ceiling, and slashed Grovyle with its huge blade. It sent it fainted across the ground.

"No! Sandshrew! Return, buddy!"

"The winner is Brandon! Who proceeds to the Semi-Finals!"

"Awesome job, Grovyle!" He congratulated as he recalled his pokemon.

After some time, Whitney announced the semi-finalists. "Okay, the Final Four are: Ethan, Silver, Hilton and Brandon! Silver is against Brandon, and Hilton vs. Ethan!"

Ethan walks up to the field, Hilton across from him.

"Come on out, Sl-what the?" He stops as a small purple monkey type pokemon skitters across the field. Ethan pulls out his pokedex to find that it's an 'Aipom'.

"Hey!" People in the crowd started gathering to capture it, sputtering things like, 'that's an extremely rare pokemon to see every day!' and 'gotta get Aipom'!

Ethan rushes after it. Aipom is frightened by the people, and runs towards Ethan. It climbs up his body and sets itself on his shoulders. Everyone comes rushing towards him suddenly.

"Hey...stop! Stop!...STOP!" Ethan screams, and the crowd of people stops. He realizes it was because Whitney halted them.

"Obviously, this pokemon has a connection with this boy, so leave it ALONE!" She turns to face Ethan. "You...that Aipom seems to feel something in you."

"Um...okay? Does that mean it..."

"Probably. Talk to it and find out."

He faces the Aipom on his shoulder. "Hey, little guy. You got scared from the sudden rush of people, right?" It nods. "Well, you're safe now. Wanna come with me?"

Aipom stares at him blankly, but then nods. He takes out a pokeball and taps it on Aipom's head. After a minute, it stopped shaking. The crowd went back into the stands.

"Yes! I caught...an Aipom!"

The battle continues, and Ethan sends out Hoothoot.

His opponent calls on a Machop.

"Machop use Bulk Up!" Ethan takes advantage of this moment.

"Hoothoot, use Drill Peck!" Hoothoot spins and collides with Machop, instantly fainting from the type disadvantage.

"No!" The big guy rumbled.

In the final battle, it was Ethan vs. Silver.

"Wait, you got beaten by Silver?" Ethan asks Brandon.

"Yeah, his Sneasel is one tough cookie. Knocked out my Lairon with three hits."

"Well, now I'm going against him...my rival!"

In the next battle, Silver smirks at seeing Ethan.

"So you were strong enough to make it to the finals! Pretty strange. However, you're going to get thrown aside! Come out, Murkrow!"

He sends out a black flying pokemon that seemed to have a hat on.

"So that's your little 'replacement' for Zubat?! You make me sick! Go Aipom!" He sends out his new monkey pokemon.

"Well, that little capture you made almost made me lose my lunch. Forming a bond with pokemon...just a load of garbage! Murkrow, use Assurance!" Murkrow glows purple and heads for Aipom.

"Aipom, use Faint Attack!" Aipom starts to dash for Murkrow, but stops short. Murkrow flies overhead, but Aipom slams it in the stomach.

"Nice!" Ethan cheered.

"Murkrow, turn back and use Wing Attack!" Murkrow turned from the air and its wings started to shone brightly.

"Aipom, use Swift!" Aipom flung its tail and released a wave of glittering stars. They collided with Murkrow and it went down.

"Murkrow! Get up and use Haze!" Murkrow stood up gruffly and released a sparkling cloud of smoke c=from its mouth.

"Now use Wing Attack!" It zoomed into the haze and slammed into Aipom. It rode its wing into the air.

"Perfect! Aipom, use a straight-forward Faint Attack from there!" Aipom threw its fist into Murkrow, sending it back to the ground. Aipom latched onto the ceiling.

"Murkrow, get back up and use Aerial Ace!" Murkrow stood up weakly and bolted into the air, piercing wind around it.

"Aipom, one moer Swift attack!" Aipom released a huge wave of stars and they crushed Murkrow into smoke. It fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Return...meh, I'm still not fazed by being beaten by a weakling," Silver mumbled. He walked away. Aipom landed on Ethan's head, grinning.

"Great job! Here is your prize, Ethan!" Whitney presented him with Silk Scarf. "It powers up Normal Type moves! Great job on winning this month's Tournament!"

Later in a restaurant...

Everyone was sipping down milkshakes. Ethan was busy tying the Silk Scarf around Aipom's neck.

"There!" He said as he finished.

"Wow, Aipom looks cute!" Lyra blurted as she watched Aipom tug at it, then sit comfortably on Ethan's shoulder.

"Well, I need to train for my contest in the morning. It's tomorrow afternoon right?"

May nodded. "Yup. And I'll give you some first-timer pointers. I know a bit about contests, since I haven't lost even one yet."

"Thanks, Lyra."

Brandon stands up and recycles his plastic cup. I'm gonna head to the Pokemon Center and crash. See you guys in the morning...oh yeah, Room 13, heh."

Brandon leaves, leaving the three of them sitting, finishing their shakes.


	11. Luck of the Lyrash

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 2, Opening: Born to be a Winner

Part 11

_Luck of the Lyra-sh_

"Okay, Lyra! The key to perfecting a combination is timing and relevance! You must hit the combo on time and make it matter. Okay, here's an example of key element strategy! Roselia and Combusken, come on out!" May sends out her flower pokemon and a large orange and red chicken-type pokemon.

"Okay, you two. Roselia, hop into the air and use Petal Dance around you!" Roselia jumps into the air and releases a tornado of pink petals swirling around it. "Now, combusken, use Fire Spin around it!" Combusken releases a spinning vortex of fire and it connects to the petals. The burn around it and Roselia is seen inside.

"Now, Roselia, finish it up with Magical Leaf!" Roselia turns up-side down and spins quickly. It releases sharp green wisps that slice the fire apart. Roselia is left with an air of orange flare around.

"Whoa! That was...was...so awesome May!" Lyra said, her eyes gleaming.

May recalls Combusken and Roselia. "Thanks. You see, the timing was key so that Roselia could keep control of the petals while Fire Spin was coming. Another part was the timing of Roselia's Magical Leaf. It was relevant to use moves that one had an advantage over in normal battle because it makes it more splendid of an appeal. Let's see you try a combo!" May explained.

Lyra sends out Marill and Chikorita.

"Perfect! You could use a grass and water move combo!" May cheered.

Lyra nodded. "Marill jump and use Water Gun straight on the ground!" Marill shoots off the ground and releases a tall jet of water that hits the ground hard. "Chikorita, now use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita releases the blade of grass, and the hack the water flow apart. When Marill comes down, it is showered with sparkles.

"That was near perfect! Your timing could have been better, but that was amazing. Good job for a first time combo! With a little practice, you'll be doing much more. The contest is later today, so you need to be ready for it," May instructed. Lyra nodded and went to training.

Later that day...

Lyra enters the Pokemon Center.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. I heard something about...ball capsules?" Lyra asks.

"Ah yes! Hello. Ball Capsules allow your pokemon to be revealed in style and grace! Would you like a ball capsule and seals?" Nurse Joy asks cheerfully.

"Yes, please!"

Nurse Joy hands her a case full of transparent capsules the size of regular pokeball and a pouch of sticker-looking items.

Lyra sits in a chair and takes a capsule out. She places Marill's pokeball in it and places a seal that looked like a bubble on the front of it. She dashed outside.

"Go, Marill!" She threw the pokeball and it opened. Marill was released within a flurry of gleaming bubbles. Marill landed on the bubbles, which formed as a cluster on the ground and joyously danced around.

"Those are cool!" She recalled Marill and fit Chikorita's ball into another capsule. Ethan and Brandon appear at her side just in time to watch her.

She sticks a seal that looks like a dark purple violet. "Go, Chikorita!" Chickorita was released in a shower of spinning, fuchsia colored flowers dancing around her.

"Cool!" Ethan expresses.

Brandon nods in agreement.

Later...

A woman in a black skirt and blue shirt steps on stage. She has on purple boots and is holding a microphone in her hand. Three spotlights point to her.

"Hello everyone!" The lights scatter and the whole room is illuminated. "Welcome to the Goldenrod Contest! Can't you hear the call of nature? The rustling and calm noises of pokemon? Of course you can, because here in Goldenrod, peace is insured! I am your wonderful announcer, Jillian, so let's get right down to it. Competing in today's contest are thirty bright young individuals ready for their moment to claim a ribbon and further themselves to the Grand Festival! Without further ado, I present to you: our lovely panel of judges! The contest supervisor, Mr. Contesta..."

She points to a man with black hair with gray streaks in it, in a red tuxedo with a pink corsage tucked into it and a black undershirt. "Hello, everyone, nice to be here as always!"

"...Mr. Sukizo..." Jillian continued.

"Marvelous!" Said a man with thinning hair in a gray tuxedo.

"...and finally...our very own: Nurse Joy!"

"Happy to be here everyone!" She called out.

"Now, let's get to it with our first contestant! In the first round, they will compete with beautiful appeals to try and make it to the next round: the battle round! Let's go! Our first contestant is: Natalie!"

A girl rushed out from backstage. She had on a black jacket with a baby blue undershirt, black shorts and high-top shoes.

"Take 'em by storm; go, Butterfree!" Her ball capsule released a wave of purple smoke, revealing a butterfly pokemon.

"Okay..." she did a small spin, "let's go! Use Silver Wind across the stage!"

Butterfree released a vibrant blast of silvery, glittering wind across the edge of the stage.

"Now use Confusion and throw it onto yourself!" Butterfree took control of the glittery wind and tucked it into a large ball. It then dropped it over itself, doing a small dance. The Silver Wind made Butterfree glow extremely bright, making it seem to shimmer like water in the bright sun that peaked in through the open roof.

"Wow! Amazing!" Jillian shouted.

After everyone had stopped clapping, Mr. Contesta nodded. "A wonderful performance!"

"Most marvelous!" Mr. Sukizo cheered.

"A wonderful sight to see, and a vibrant choice of moves!" Nurse Joy expressed.

Later...

"Now, at #29, here is a debut entrant, Jim!"

Backstage, Lyra was fixing her hair to hang down.

"Guh, I can't go out there like this, and I'm next after that guy!" She pointed to her clothes. May burst into the room.

"Lyra, I made this dress for you!" She held out a red dress, lined on the edges with purple lace. It was very thin, so it wasn't flashy or hanging way out like a ball gown.

"Wow! It's perfect..." she embraced May. "Thank you!"

She quickly put it on, tying a red choker to her neck.

"Okay, I'm gone!" Lyra rushed out of the room, as Jim entered, almost sobbing. Lyra made note that he was actually happy he had done well.

She burst onto stage, her brown hair flowing behind her.

"Okay, go..." she tripped over the dress the hung just a tad bit too low. "Ow...okay, go, Marill!"

Marill was sent out, yellow stars flying all around her. "Okay, now, use Water Gun around you while using Rollout!" Marill tucked itself over and started spinning. It released a douse of water spray everywhere, coating the people in the front row of the crowd with a refreshing blast of water, making Marill shine.

"Hm, that was a very good move, for a beginner!" Mr. Contesta said happily.

"Marvelous!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"Yes, it was actually refreshing in a way!" Nurse Joy smiled.

Backstage, the results were on their way.

"These are the 8 finalists!" Jillian said on-screen.

Jim's face came on as number 4, and the Natalie girl as number 6. The final person...

...was...

Lyra caught her breath as her face was not shown on the screen.


	12. A Skate Peril

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 2, Opening: Born to be a Winner

Part 12

_A Skate Peril_

Lyra sits on the seat backstage, watching Natalie battle Jim in the final match.

"Stantler, use Zen Headbutt!" The reindeer pokemon rammed forward, its head making things around it distorted. It smashed into a small, purple pokemon.

"Tyrogue, no!" Jim bellowed.

"AND WE HAVE OUR GOLDENROD WINNER!" Jillian announced.

Lyra stood up and walked out of the room, a tear sliding easily off her cheek.

Outside the building, Natalie caught up with her, now in jeans, red high-tops, black shirt and black jacket. Her hair was now in a ponytail.

"Hey, Lyra...you were a debut one today, huh?" Natalie inquired in a crisp, feminine voice.

"Yeah...good job on winning."

Brandon, May and Ethan caught up with them just then.

"My name's Natalie! I was the same in my debut contest not long ago. I didn't win, but I won the next one. And now this one. You'll do great, I know it." Natalie then hurries off.

A smile flashed across Lyra's lips. "She's right. I can't give up!"

May nodded. "That'ta girl!"

The next day...

Ethan and Brandon stand inside the Goldenrod Department Store, gazing at the expanse of the huge building.

"Wow, and we're supposed to be able to find Lyra and May in all this?" Ethan questioned disbelievingly.

"I guess...but my guess is that they're somewhere on the bottom floor, right side."

Thirteen minutes later, Brandon and Ethan sit by a hotdog stand. Ethan glares at Brandon.

"Yeah, and they're invisible now...you have a bad sense of tracking," Ethan scolded. Brandon scratched his head.

"I wonder...May could be trying to cheer Lyra up a little..."

They both snapped.

"Clothing."

In the clothing department...

May tosses a dress out of the way, throwing different assorted things from a pile into another one behind her.

"Tacky...ugly...manufacturing issues...just plain wrong...Lyra! I found the perfect...green lace...Nevermind!" Lyra stands on the other side of the store, trying on different colored hair clips, smiling, or frowning, at the different colors she liked and hated.

"Huh?" She drops a clip.

Brandon and Ethan walk inside a clothing store.

"I heard them in here..." Brandon started.

After fifteen minutes, they join back at the opening of the shop.

"Yeah, you heard them all right. Brandon, how about _I _lead the expedition this time?" Brandon nods at Ethan, who trots away valiantly.

As Ethan turns a corner, he bumps into a girl, a couple of years older than him, with knee socks and bright pink hair.

"Oh?" She mutters.

"Hey, you're Whitney aren't you? The Goldenrod Gym Leader?" Ethan inquires.

"Yeah, and I remember you from the competition...Ethan, right? You won. Good job by the way!" She spots Aipom on his shoulder. "Oooh! I just _love _Normal-type pokemon! And you're Aipom is so cute...fur so soft...eyes sparkle..." she went on in a constant ramble about how adorable Aipom looked.

"Hey, Whitney, I was wondering if I could have a Gyyyy-" Ethan is choked as Brandon tugs his sweatshirt.

"Yo, remember that we're on a search for Lyra and..." Brandon is cut off as Ethan finishes his question.

"Do you think I could get a Gym Match with you Whitney?"

Whitney taps her foot a couple of times. "Well, I guess so. I have to close the Gym in one hour, so hurry up there if you want a match!" She goes skipping off and out of view as she disappears in a crowd of people.

Ethan nods. "Okay, Brandon, let's find Lyra and May!" As he turns, he bumps into May, throwing him to the ground. "OW! This seems to happen to...May? W-Where's Lyra?"

"I have _no _idea. We were in _Cle-Tique's _when I stood up from...uh...nevermind. And she was gone! She must have wondered off somewhere..."

"Really? Thanks, Sherlock!" Brandon said with an air of disgust.

May rolled her eyes. "I mean! She must have wondered somewhere other than here!"

Ethan and Brandon waited for a moment. May face-palmed herself. "Shut up."

They then started off at a trot towards the store May had explained.

At the front, they saw a white hat with a pink ribbon around it.

"..." the three of them went quiet.

Ethan dashed away. Heading down an escalator, he darted for a shoe shop. Inside, Lyra was there.

"Lyra! What the..." She saw her hat on.

"Hm?"

She led her upstairs and to Brandon and May.

"What the...?" May garbled.

"Heh, sorry I wandered off, May. That's not my hat, if that's what you guys were thinking."

Ethan grins and starts off to a store right next to the clothing store. He quickly purchases a skateboard and headed towards the exit of the building, beckoning them to follow. "I don't know about you guys, but now that this is all over, I'm heading to the Gym!"

Brandon checked a small yellow device, which they explained was a PokeNav, and found out that it was almost 4:00 PM, thirty minutes until the Gym closed.

"Gah, it'll take about twenty minutes for him to get there..." Brandon pulled out a cube from his backpack and darted after Ethan.

Outside, Ethan hopped on his skateboard and proceeded to ride down the busy streets of Goldenrod City.

He pulled out his cue stick to help him gain speed across the ground if he had to go uphill. He checked his PokeGear after two blocks, seeing that he had about ten minutes to get there.

"Okay, there's five more blocks until I'm there...it just had to be on the other side of Goldenrod!"

Soon, he realizes he won't be able to make it up a gigantic hill. However, he spots a ramp on the other side of the road and a double-decker bus.

He skids across the pavement and slides smoothly onto the sidewalk. He rears up on the ramp and then shoots off of it, landing cleanly on the bus. The people on board the top were shocked by this.

As he neared the end of the bus, He jammed the cue stick in front of him and was shot from the top of this bus over the hill and proceeded to gain violent speed down the pavement.

"Yeah! What a wild rush!"

He clears a sign as he reached the third block and rides along the sidewalk again, avoiding citizens.

Suddenly, behind him, Brandon rides up on a collapsible bicycle, trying to catch up with Ethan as they rode downhill, also making it difficult to steer around people.

"Eh? So you decided to follow me?!" Ethan said without turning his head, keeping his attention on avoiding people as he crossed the fourth block.

"Yeah, I kind of want to see how you battle!"

As they reach the final block, Ethan notices a caution stand. As he reaches it, he jumps off the skateboard and lands on it after the board slid under it.

Brandon avoided it sharply, almost crashing into a building.

"The Gym!" Ethan shouts as he sees Whitney standing at the front of the same place the tournament was held.

Whitney turns to lock the Gym door when Ethan explodes onto the sidewalk in front of it.

"Whitney!"

Whitney turns and beams.

"You made it!" Suddenly, Brandon shoots right by them, skidding on his bike.

"And I'm here to watch!"

Whitney smiles. "Well, I guess I except your challenge! But I won't hold back...nice entrance by the way!"

Ethan grins, but then he looks down at his cue stick. It was snapped in half from jumping off the bus.

"Ugh..."

Ethan and Whitney glare at each other, raring to battle.


	13. A Tank Full

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 2, Opening: Born to be a Winner

Part 13

_A Tank Full_

"The rule is three pokemon each until all pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Substitutions are not allowed by the Gym Leader, but are by the challenger! Begin!"

Ethan looks into the stands. Lyra, May and Brandon were now there, watching over the battle.

"All right, let's go Aipom!" He sends out his purple/cream colored monkey.

"Okay, let's spark them with our cute power! Go, Jigglypuff!" She sends out a small, round pokemon with large eyes.

"Okay, Aipom, use Swift!" Aipom let loose a barrage of bright stars.

"Jigglypuff, use Rollout!" Jigglypuff starts forward, and then starts rolling quickly. The stars are negated by the rolling power. Jigglypuff slams into Aipom once, twice, three times.

"Aipom!" Before Aipom is hit again, he recalls it.

"Whoa...That little thing has that much destructive power..." Ethan said this by how much damage Jigglypuff did to Aipom in that short few seconds.

"We won't get bested this time, let's go Slowpoke!" He sends out Slowpoke. "Use Water Gun!"

Slowpoke fires a blast of water.

"Jiggly, use Facade!"

Jigglypuff glows white and a bright light flies from it outwards. It then dashes forward, knocking away the water gun and collides with Slowpoke.

"Slowpoke!" Slowpoke weakly stands up as Jigglypuff backs away.

"Slowpoke, use Water Gun!" Slowpoke fires sharply. It slams into Jigglypuff and throws it back, fainting it.

"What?! How!?" Ethan smirks.

"It was a sort of fake out. Good job Slowpoke!"

Whitney recalls her Jigglypuff.

"That's okay! Go, Clefairy!"

She sends out a Clefairy.

"Use Metronome!" Clefairy starts to waggle its fingers in the air. Suddenly, a bright beam is fired from its fingers. They collide with Slowpoke and it faints.

"Darn! Solarbeam...return Slowpoke. Great job, buddy. Okay, come on out, Aipom!"

He sends out Aipom again, and orders it to use Swift.

The stars fly toward Clefairy.

"Clefairy, use Gravity!" Clefairy points at the sky. Suddenly, the stars are shoved to the ground.

"What? Dang...Aipom, use Faint Attack!" Aipom tries to jump, but Gravity keeps it down. Aipom starts a run, fakes Clefairy out and slams it with its fist.

After a minute, Aipom starts to go limp and its eyes go googly.

"Yes! Our Cute Charm infatuated Aipom! Great job my cutesy! Now, use Metronome!" Clefairy wags its fingers and runs forward. Its arm starts to glow.

"Yay! Focus Punch!" Clefairy rams straight into Aipom with Focus Punch.

Aipom is thrown back. It shakes its head, shaking off the Cute Charm.

"Ugh, that Focus Punch was strong..." Ethan notices Aipom kneel down in pain.

"Aipom, if you can move, use Swift!" Aipom eases up and releases the stars from its tail.

"Clefairy, use Metronome!" Clefairy uses the move, but ends up doing nothing. "Splash? Oh NOOOO!" The stars collide with Clefairy and send it sprawled across the ground, fainted.

"Clefairy, return..."

"Wow, she's really strong..." Brandon comments.

"Okay, now comes the big guns! Come on out...MILTANK!" She throws her pokeball and a large, pink cow is released from it, to sit on the ground.

"Ah! Okay, Aipom, come back...you're done for the battle..."

Whitney's eyes soften.

"Okay, come on out Cyndaquil!" He shouts as Aipom crawls next to him.

Cyndaquil appears on the field. "Use Ember!" Cyndaquil releases the small flames.

"Miltank, use Rollout!"

"Not again!" Miltank starts to roll sideways, rolling straight through the Ember.

"Cyndaquil, use Dig and dodge it!"

"Miltank, jump into the air and use Gyro Ball!" Miltank takes the momentum from Rollout to shoot into the air. As Cyndaquil burrows underground, Miltank landed hard.

Cyndaquil is shaken and comes up, dizzy from impact.

"Now, Miltank, use Attract!" Miltank faces Cyndaquil and pretends to kiss the air. A heart zooms for Cyndaquil and contacts it. It is then under the same infatuation that Aipom was before.

"Miltank, use Gyro Ball!" Miltank stands up straight and starts spinning on its tip-toes.

"Cyndaquil, snap out of it and use Ember!" Cyndaquil was still in a trance. Miltank slammed into it.

"Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil stumbles back, but is shaken from its trance.

"Not for long! Use Body Slam!" Miltank thrusts forward and smacks Cyndaquil hard into the wall. Cyndaquil falls, fainted. Ethan recalls it.

Ethan sighs. "Thanks for a great..." He stops as Whitney walks over to him.

"That act you did with Aipom...I've noticed your strengths here and there, and, even though you lost, I will present you with the Plain Badge!"

Ethan is handed the white badge. "What? Really? Thank you, Whitney! Yes, we earned...the PLAIN badge!"


	14. National Bug

This chapter is short because it's mainly for an announcement.

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 3, Opening: Unbeatable

Part 14

_National Bugs_

Ethan opens his eyes weakly and stares out the hole in the tent. Sunlight was flushed inside. Crawling out, he stood up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his hat and plopped it onto his head. Glancing around, he saw Brandon, May and Lyra way up ahead the route in front of a path of trees.

"What the--?" He gathered up his tent quickly and started out after them.

_Theme Music Plays..._

When Ethan reached the path of trees, Brandon led him inside. Soon, they reached an area where a big stage was set up. May bustled towards the stage and wrote four names on a sheet of paper that read, "**SIGN UP."**

"What's that for?" Ethan asks.

"The Bug Catching Contest!" Lyra cheered.

"Okay!" A chubby man announced over a microphone on a pedestal. "Everyone here will compete in today's Bug Catching Contest!"

Everyone cheered. A bell rang over the microphone and people started bustling around the forest area. Ethan shrugged and went along with it.

Soon, he reached a tall oak tree standing in the middle of the area.

"Hm?" He peered around an edge and found a hole in the base of the tree. Poking around into it, he suddenly heard a screeching noise.

"Huh? AH!" He screamed. A dozen huge brown pokemon with gray pincers on their heads started charging him.

"Pinsir nest, Pinsir, nest, PINSIR NEST!" He past by Lyra and May as they were attempting to capture the same Venonat. They whirred around and started after Ethan. Lyra proceeded to capture the Venonat before they ran off, which May was ticked about.

"Lyra, come on!" She yanked her shirt and Lyra was tugged along with her. They soon passed where Brandon was, smiling at a pokeball.

"Huh? Ethan? AH! You're being stampeded by Pinsir I see!" He said as Ethan was bustled past.

"Really? Nice sense of observation Brandon!" Ethan replied eerily.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Go, Grovyle! Use Bullet Seed!" Grovyle appears and spits the bullets. They pound at the Pinsir until they are thrown up against a tree.

Ethan stops and keels over, catching his breath. He grabbed one of the Sport balls the man gave him and threw it at one of the Pinsir. It hit and captured.

"Heh, might as well have made the best of it I suppose," he smirked.

The bell chimed again and everyone gathered at the stage area.

"Okay! AFter careful deliberation, we have decided our three winners! With third place, who caught a very interesting Venonat: LYRA! She has won the Everstone! In Second Place, one who caught a wriggling Scyther: Brandon! Brandon will receive a Metal Coat! And in first place...who caught a very surprising Pinsir...Ethan! He has won an Icy Stone!"

Lyra, Ethan and Brandon cheered. May sneered.

"Agh! I didn't have enough time to catch a pokemon, so whatever!" She chuckled.

"Ha!"

A little later at a dock in Goldenrod...

"Well, our boat is leaving. We need to get back to Johto because of some business Professor Birch called us to. We may be back, but for now...See you guys!" Brandon and May called out. They boarded a large ocean liner and it sailed away from port.

_

Anyway, this chapter was mainly for an announcement and their departure. I planned on a double battle, like Lyra and Khoury had, but since they may appear later, I decided to end their arc here.

My announcement is that there will soon be a sister fanfiction to this. It will start soon and it will be called "WhiteEmerald" The title is in debt to the Fifth Generation to come: Pokemon Black and White. And, of course, when that comes out, I will have a fiction about that (when a learn lots about it) and it will probably be called BW: *enter region here* Saga, so whatever. Anyway, look out for WhiteEmerald: Hoenn Saga soon!


	15. Twinship

Part 15 went through a few changes. I released the first one, which was _Pokeathlong Scramble! Part 1! _which some people may have had a chance to read, but when writing part 2 of that, I found out it was boring to describe. Part 1 was deleted. I then made a beta version of a battle between May and Brendan aboard their ship, which I then thought was straying from the storyline, and we'd see something close to that someday anyway. So, here's the final Part 15!

**Note: **As a test, I'm going to be doing this chapter with a narration at the beginning. If you are a commenter, I want you to tell me if you prefer the narration or not. Thank you, loyal reader. Yes, you know who you are. Oh, and some things in this chapter, which are confusing in the Anime, are even more complicated in this. Like the stove Brock always has...

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 3, Opening: Unbeatable

Part 15

_Twin-ship  
_

Ethan and Lyra reach a spot just before a hill that lead to the next town. They stop here and set up for lunch.

Lyra sets up a table, two chairs and a blanket to set the food bowls on. She releases her pokemon and takes out the special pokemon food bags, of which Ethan prepared and packaged.

Ethan sets up his portable stove and begins to cook a pot of beef stew.

"Hmm...I should add some garlic cloves...and pepper..." Ethan takes out a container of garlic cloves and takes them out, making them into bits and pieces and adding them to the mix. He then sprinkles pepper into it while he mixes.

In a few minutes, Ethan, Lyra and the pokemon were enjoying good meals.

After everything had been packed, up two girls, about a year younger than Lyra and Ethan, appeared, holding out their Quick Balls.

"Hey!" One cheered.

"Can we trouble you for a battle?" The other one bellowed.

Ethan shrugged. "Lyra? Can they trouble us?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Sure! I'm great for a battle. And it'll be perfect since we just finished eating!" Lyra replied.

The four of them were situated at either side of the field, which was perfectly capable for battle: very open land with no trees or anything.

Lyra sent out her Venonat. Ethan figured that he might as well try to gain a bond with Scyther, and chose Scyther.

One girl, the one in a pink dress with a yellow ribbon sent out a Clefairy, and the other, who had a yellow dress and pink ribbon sent out a Jigglypuff.

"Scyther, use Quick Attack!" Scyther bustled forward and threw a scythe into Clefairy. It reeled back and fell to the ground.

"Venonat, use Sleep Powder!" Venonat hopped above Jigglypuff and released the powder, putting it to sleep.

"NOOO!" The one with the Jigglypuff screeched.

"Clefairy, use Shock Wave!" The Clefairy stood up and released shockwave of lightning, which struck Venonat, throwing it back, paralyzed.

"Scyther, use Fury Swipes!" Scyther just stood there, crossing its arms. "Scyther!"

"Venonat, use Confusion!" Venonat stood up slowly, but ended up shooting a blast of psychic energy at Clefairy. It clashed with it and confused it on impact.

Jigglypuff woke up, and was ordered to use Rollout. Scyther use Fury Swipes and slashed the puff ball back. It then followed with Quick Attack, which caused it to crash into both Jigglypuff and Clefairy, fainting them both.

The girls recalled their pokemon and sent out their last ones.

"Okay! Our two Pikachu's will do better!" They said in unison. They both ordered them to use Thunderbolt.

"Scyther use Protect!" Scyther hopped in front of Venonat and put up a wall of protection. Venonat stood up weakly, and suddenly had a white light over it.

After a second, it evolved into a Venomoth!

"Yes! Venonat evolved! Let's see what you can do..." Lyra pulled out her pokedex and found that Venomoth could use: Stun Spore, Silver Wind, Confusion and Hidden Power.

"Okay! Let's go with Hidden Power!" Venomoth had small blue balls fly around it, then shoot towards both Pikachu. It collided and sent them flying backwards.

"No! Use Dig Pika!" The one with the pink dress ordered.

"And Chu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pika dug and Chu released another lightning bolt.

"Scyther, use Metal Claw!" Scyther's scythe glowed and sucked in the electricity, then slamming it down, releasing the electricity into the ground.

"Venomoth, use Stun Spore!" Venomoth hovered over Chu and released orange powder. Suddenly, Pika appeared below Venomoth.

"Use Thunderbolt!" It released a huge wave of lightning and fainted Venomoth right there.

"No!" Lyra recalled it and sent out Chikorita. "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita released sharp leaves and they collided with the airborne Pika.

It fell, fainted.

"Scyther, let's finish this! Use Quick Attack on Chu!" Scyther dashed forward and slammed into Chu, throwing it back, fainted.

They recalled their pokemon and cried.

"We lost! Nooo!" They screamed in unison. They then went off sobbing.

Lyra and Ethan recalled their pokemon. Aipom, on Ethan's shoulder, clapped in excitement.

Lyra and Ethan went farther ahead, and soon reached a town. They read a sign that said, "Ecruteak City, home of the Tin Tower!"

Entering the Pokemon Center, they found Silver, receiving his pokemon from Nurse Joy.


	16. Rocket Burn Part 1

All Team Rocket mishaps will be in parts. There are three(four?) more Rocket arcs after this, and all of them have pretty exciting climaxes. Hope they don't bore you to tears.

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 3, Opening: Unbeatable

Part 16

_Rocket Burn, Part 1_

Silver approaches them, but just butts shoulders with Ethan on his way out. Ethan sneers as he leaves, but then heads to the counter. Handing his pokemon to Nurse Joy, she asks his name and gives him a package.

"This just arrived from a city called Lilycove in Hoenn," she says lightly.

Ethan sits down and opens the package. Inside, he unwraps some newspaper and finds a small, metallic object.

"Hey! Is that the Metal Coat Brandon won out of the Bug Contest?" Lyra asked, sitting next to Ethan. Ethan nods and takes out a note.

"Hey, Ethan. Well, we arrived in Lilycove just this morning. I used Quick Mail to get this to you really quick, so yeah. I won't be needing it since you got Scyther. Oh, and Pinsir is loving it here. How's Scyther? Well, I still don't know how we got switched...don't make a big deal over it though, okay?" Lyra snickered and Ethan scoffed at her. "Oh hey, I also packed a PokeGear upgrade for Lyra. Actually May did. It can help out with her contest strategies, and how effectively some things will work, according to May. I also found out that we may be able to come back, so when I see you again, you'd better be strong. Well, hope your gym journey goes well. Take Care! ~Brendan."

Ethan smiled and pocketed the Metal Coat and handed Lyra the PokeGear upgrade. She slipped it into the PokeGear and checked it out.

Ethan looked up the Metal Coat in the pokedex and found that it evolved Scyther into Scizor.

"Oh cool! Scyther can evolved with the Metal Coat!"

Suddenly, a man with khaki pants, black shirt, and purple and red scarf rushed in.

"Nurse Joy! We're having trouble at the Burned Tower! Eusine is there, trying to protect it! We need assistance!" He bellowed. Then, he burst out.

Ethan and Lyra stood up quickly. Nurse Joy was out of the Center before they could speak, so the duo followed her.

Outside, they followed the man and Nurse Joy to a medium height tower with its top burned off.

When Ethan and Lyra get inside, Morty questions them on who they are.

"Hm? I've never seen you in this city before. My name's Morty. What's yours?" He says hastily.

Ethan and Lyra introduce themselves. Suddenly, an explosion noise erupts from further ahead of them. Proton of Team Rocket falls through the ceiling and lands on the ground, a Golbat at his side. Suddenly, a woman, with bright red hair and a weird hair style, follows him and lands, an Ekans at her side.

"What? More people!?" They hurry off and jump down a ladder. Another man, with dark brown hair, appears on that floor as well, an Electrode following him.

"Morty!" He said, signaling to the man with orange hair and the scarf. "Come on! I need your help...Who are those kids? Nevermind, just come on!" The man, who's name was apparently Morty, rushed towards the other one. Nurse Joy ushers us to follow.

"Just don't do anything reckless!"

Down the ladder, three statues sit on the ground.

Whence down there, everyone takes note of Proton taking something out of his pocket. It is a triple colored device: blue, red, and yellow.

"Okay, Relic Orb! Do your stuff!" He tosses it between the three statues. It shakes and three slots fall open on all sides. It shines and the statues react as well. Proton grins. "Well, Ariana, we only need to stall for five minutes. Then we can capture these three. Come on!"

Morty sends out a Haunter and sneers. "No! You're not taking the Legendary Beasts!"

Ethan cocks his head. "The what beasts?"

"Enough talk! Ekans, use Sludge Bomb!" Ariana shouts. Her snake pokemon releases shots of sludge at them.

"Cyndaquil, go!"

"Come on out, Venomoth!"

Lyra and Ethan's pokemon come out. Cyndaquil use Ember on the Sludge Bomb and stops them.

"Haunter, use Confuse Ray!" Morty orders. The ghost pokemon releases a wave of power that confuses the Golbat and Ekans.

"Golbat, snap out of it! Use Air Cutter!" Golbat stops being confused and releases blades of wind at them all.

"Venomoth! Use Silver Wind!" Lyra orders.

"Electrode, Sonic Boom!" Eusine also orders.

The two pokemon release their attacks and collide with the Air Cutter. Golbat suddenly appears from the smoke and uses Wing Attack on Venomoth, throwing it into Lyra's arms.

She recalls Venomoth and sends out Marill.

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle on Ekans!" Ethan's Cyndaquil speeds ahead and bombs into Ekans, throwing it back.

"Ekans, retaliate with Glare!" Ekans stares into Cyndaquil's eyes, causing it to paralyze.

Suddenly, they hear movement from the area the statues were in.

One of the pokemon stand up. It's fur was brown and it had a white streak of fur running down its back.

"Entei! Ha, they're starting to awaken!" Proton analyzes. "Ariana, I'm going to handle capturing them!"

Ariana nods. "You do that! Go, Murkrow!" She sends out the same type of flying pokemon Silver has. "Murkrow, use Dark Pulse!" The Murkrow releases rings imbued with dark energy that plow into Haunter, fainting it.

"No! Return. Thanks for confusing them before! Go, Gengar!" Morty sends out a bigger ghost pokemon.

Eusine grunts and takes off around Ariana.

"No you don't! Ekans use Glare!" Ekans was still confused and didn't attack Eusine. "Gah!

Cyndaquil started to move again, shaking off the paralysis.

"Cyndaquil, use Ember!" Cyndaquil shoots the embers at Ekans, throwing it off balance.

"Marill, use Water Gun!" Lyra's Marill finishes off Ekans, and Ariana recalls it.

"Gengar, use Poison Jab!" Gengar speeds forward and slams the Murkrow with a purple hand. It faints and Ariana recalls it.

"Hm, I can't believe I, an Admin, let myself be beaten. But the lower in command Proton will handle things up there!"

Suddenly, a second pokemon awakens, this one lightning yellow. It roars and Proton grins wickedly.

_To be Continued..._


	17. Rocket Burn Part 2

All Team Rocket mishaps will be in parts. There are three(four?) more Rocket arcs after this, and all of them have pretty exciting climaxes. Hope they don't bore you to tears.

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 3, Opening: Unbeatable

Part 16

_Rocket Burn, Part 2_

"Now, two pokemon have risen." Proton retrieved a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Suddenly, two of the levers on the ball in the middle shot out, grasping the two awoken pokemon. They roar in fury as mesh nets wrap around them. They were imbued with some sort of aura.

Eusine appears behind him, his Electrode using Thunderbolt and fainting his Golbat. Proton turns, recalling his Golbat.

"That was kind of rude! Koffing, show him who's boss!" As soon as Proton sent out Koffing, Gengar released Shadow Ball and fainted it. Morty appeared by Eusine. "Hm, and that wasn't fair!" Proton screeches. Suddenly, the third statue springs to life. Eusine gasps heavily.

"Sui-Sui-Suicune!" Eusine sputters. Morty grins.

"So, you're finally face-to-face with the Legendary Suicune! Eusine, don't miss your opportunity to prove your worth by saving it!"

Proton presses the button again and a net coils around Suicune.

"No!" Electrode is told to use Sonicboom, which smashes the remote in Proton's hand and the device in between the beasts.

"No matter!" Suddenly, something causes the roof above them to explode, sending debris everywhere, causing everyone to shift their positions.

A helicopter hovers in, a capsule waiting to scoop up the Legendary Pokemon. Ethan rushes forward. He slings himself onto the net Suicune was caught under and releases Scyther.

"Use Metal Claw!" Scyther swipes its scythes across the net, hacking it open and releasing Suicune.

"What?!" Proton gasps.

Suicune is let free and it releases a massive roar. It then uses Water Pulse on Proton, throwing him against a wall.

Suicune then jumps onto the helicopter and freezes the capsule with Icy Wind, then destroys it. The helicopter takes off after Ariana climbs onto it.

"See you later...!" Ariana bellows. Proton picks himself up.

"I'm not done yet!" The nets around the other two pokemon glow and a shock of electricity overwhelms them. Suicune dashes toward Proton. Proton grins. Doing it again, Suicune stops, glancing at the other two who were in pain.

"Stop or their pain doesn't sub-" Suddenly, Cyndaquil uses Ember on the remote, which Proton drops for a second, but it is unscathed. "Ha! Your pathetic moves aren't enough to stop this backup remote! It's made of steel!"

Cyndaquil flusters, but suddenly glows white. It then gets bigger and is evolved into a bigger echidna with flames down its back and on its head. It uses a much stringer fire move then before, blasting the remote out of Proton's hand, smashing it against the wall. Suicune tries to ram into Proton, but he makes a quick escape.

Ethan tells Scyther to use Metal Claw on the other nets, releasing the other beasts.

"Ah, Raikou, Suicune and Entei...all seen in the same place with the same two eyes...never thought I'd see them!" Morty breathed.

"Yay, my Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava, AND we defeated Team Rocket again!" Ethan says excitedly, hugging Quilava tight. Ethan recalls Quilava.

"Hey, Ethan. You did some pretty cool things. Your pokemon are really strong. I'm the Ecruteak Gym Leader, and I was wondering if you wanted to battle me, maybe?" Morty asks.

"Yeah! I would love to!"

"Cool. And thanks for helping out in saving the Legendary Beasts!" As Morty said this, the three of them bustled away, out of the now torn away Burned Tower.

Eusine sighed. He said goodbye to Morty and strides out of the broken tower.

"Well, Ethan, we should head back to the Pokemon Center so we can heal and get to...training, I guess...Oh wait! I remember seeing a poster for a Pokemon Contest in Crest Town! I'm definitely gonna practice for that...So come ON!" Lyra insisted.

Ethan rolled his eyes and followed Lyra out of the tower, leaving Morty to his thoughts.

"Wow, that was an eventful day. The legendary pokemon...I think there was a connection with them and Ethan. That kid was pretty impressive. Hm..."

Outside, Ethan and Lyra enter the Pokemon Center and heal up.

Inside, they see Silver again, sitting on the couch, staring at a map in his hands.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Ethan inquired.

"What is it to you?" Silver snapped.

"Man, I just wanted to know why you were here."

"Well, I've been waiting for you to come back!" He tapped Ethan on the shoulder. "We're battling...Four-on-Four battle outside!"

Ethan glares, but his eyes are full of anticipation. "Fine, you're on!"

In five minutes, the trio is gathered outside.

"Go, Aipom!" Ethan sends out his monkey pokemon and it sets up on the field.

"Alright, Sneasel, stand by for battle!" He sends out his Sneasel and it stares into Aipom.

"This'll be interesting!" Lyra says to her Marill, which she is holding.


	18. All for None

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 3, Opening: Unbeatable

Part 17

_All For None_

"Sneasel, use Metal Claw!" Silver ordered. His Sneasel skittered quickly across the stone ground.

"Aipom, use Double Team!" Aipom split off into three monkeys. Sneasel slashed the wrong one, and Aipom whirled around, slamming it with its fist.

"What?" Ethan stared at Aipom's tail. It was flickering in a faint glow. "Aipom, are you trying to learn Focus Punch? Hm, you must have seen it when Clefairy used it at the Gym before!" Ethan concluded.

Aipom smiled.

"Sneasel, get up and use Ice Shard!" Sneasel shook off its pain and stood up, releasing a ball of ice from its hands.

Aipom used another weak punch and split the ice. "Now, Aipom, use Swift!" Aipom flipped up on its real hand and started spinning. The stars were released in a large circle around Sneasel. They then crashed inward, causing Sneasel to faint.

"Sneasel, return...tsk...Go, Croconaw!" Silver sends out his crocodile pokemon. It snaps its jaws, as to intimidate Aipom. "Croconaw, use Water Gun!" Croconaw jumped and released a jet of water. Aipom was struck and flew into Ethan's arms.

Aipom looked at Ethan. "Whoa, take a rest real quick. Okay, let's go Scyther!" Ethan sends out his bug pokemon. "Use Quick Attack!" Scyther burst forward.

Croconaw sidestepped out of the way, and use Water Gun, throwing Scyther across the stone ground.

"Scyther, come on! Let's go, use Fury Swipes!" Scyther whirrs up and throws its claws towards Croconaw.

"Croconaw, use Crunch!" Croconaw slid forward and snapped Scyther's claw, causing it to reel back.

"No! Scyther...Return!" Scyther avoided the laser and use Wing Attack on Croconaw, which was repelled by a Water Gun. Scyther keeled over and panted.

"Scyther..." Scyther use Metal Claw, but Croconaw use Water Gun and finished it. "Return...Man...Go, Hoothoot!" His flying pokemon erupted from the pokeball. "Hoothoot, use Drill Peck!"

Hoothoot flew forwards, gaining speed and spinning.

"Croconaw, use Ice Fang!" Croconaw released the icy fangs of ice that slammed into Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot! Use Confuse Ray!" Hoothoot shot a ray of purple light at Croconaw and caused it to daze around. It tripped and fell on its face. "Hoothoot, Drill Peck!" Hoothoot repeated its move from before, this time, however, it drilled into Croconaw and threw it across the ground.

Croconaw stood up, still confused. Hoothoot used Confusion, as a special, and shot a ray at Croconaw, throwing it past Silver, fainted.

"Croconaw, return...tsk...Go, Murkrow!" Silver sent out the black crow pokemon. "Murkrow, finish this quick with Aerial Ace!" Murkrow sped forward, streaks of air passing it. It rammed into Hoothoot, fainting it.

"Hoothoot, return. Good job! Okay, come on out Quilava!" Ethan sent out his newly evolved fire pokemon. "Quilava, Flamethrower, full blast!" Quilava released an arc of flames that sped towards Murkrow. The arc threw Murkrow to the ground, pinning it under a column of fire.

Murkrow was relieved of this, then hovered weakly. "Murkrow, use Roost!"

"Quilava, use Quick Attack quick!" Quilava rushed towards Murkrow, jumping and throwing it across the ground.

Murkrow stood up uneasily. "Gah, use Shadow Ball!" Murkrow gathered dark energy in front of its beak and released it in a ball shape. This ball exploded on Quilava.

Quilava stood up, barely scathed. "Use Flamethrower, Quilava!" Quilava released another spout of flames. Murkrow dodged this one, and was told to use Roost. "Quick Attack!" Quilava rushed forward and slammed into Murkrow.

"Murkrow...Use Aerial Ace!"

Murkrow didn't move, but fell to the ground, fainted. "GAH! TOO WEAK...Return. Tsk. Go, Haunter! Use Shadow Punch!" Silver sent out the evolution of his Gastly, and the same type of pokemon Morty was using. Haunter threw a ghost form of its fist at Quilava, striking it in the chin.

"Quilava, use Dig!" Quilava burrowed into the ground, came up and struck Haunter. It then released an arc of flames that pinned Haunter down, fainting it.

"NO! GAH! RETURN!" Silver flustered.

"Silver! You lost because you don't believe in your pokemon and you treat them horribly!" Ethan scolded. Silver rolled his eyes and ran off to the West.

"Will he ever learn...?" Lyra wondered.

Suddenly, Morty appeared beside Ethan.

"Hey, I saw that battle. Who was that?" He asked boldly.

"That was my rival, Silver. He doesn't understand it quite right, I don't think..." Ethan explained.

"Well, you seem to. Hey, how's about that battle? It's gettin' pretty late, but first thing in the morning, we can have a battle!" Morty mused.

Ethan and Lyra cheered. The duo then headed back to the Pokemon Center.


	19. Mostly Ghostly

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 3, Opening: Unbeatable

Part 19

_Mostly Ghostly_

**As the sun has peaked over the horizon, Ecruteak had already been bustling around. Our two** **heroes find themselves surprised by how exciting the town could become. But soon Ethan realizes that his Gym Battle awaits.**

The doors of the Pokemon Center slid open and Ethan walks out, his Aipom nestled on his shoulder. Lyra follows him, cradling Marill in her arms.

As Ethan steps out the door, he bumps into a man. The two of them stagger backwards.

"Oh I'm so sorry, kid!" He shrieks. The man starts running back and forth. "I was in such a hurry that I rammed into you! SO SORRY!" Ethan raises his eyebrow at the man.

"Hey, I'm fine...I'm Ethan."

"Oh..." The man settles down and calms his voice. "My name's Bill. I created the Pokemon PC Storage System. My friends all around the world--Hoenn, Kanto and Sinnoh--All helped me out. My good friends Celo, Bebe and Lanette all helped me out. Oh...and as a gift for running into you...take this egg!" He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a glass container with a pillow and white and brown egg inside. He spots Lyra and pulls out a second one, this time the egg was white with blue and pink patterns on them. "Here!" He hands the cases to each of them. "Forgive me...Well, I'd better be on my way! Bye!" Bill then runs off towards Goldenrod city, leaving clots of dust in the air.

Ethan stares inside at his egg. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" Lyra says the same thing her egg. Marill hops from her arms as she places the case in her bag, then gets to where she was. Ethan gently sets his in his open backpack.

"Well, to the gym?" Lyra proposes.

"Yeah..." Ethan replies. They then start a light pace to a building behind the Pokemon Center.

Entering it, they see that it is completely dark. Torches illuminated some of the way, but other places were completely dim.

"This could be difficult..." Lyra observed. Ethan set down his backpack. He ran blindly into the dark. Suddenly, after a moment, he appeared next to Lyra again.

"What happened?" Lyra asked.

"I tripped off the edge and appeared here again," Ethan replied back.

Ethan and Lyra take their time stepping across large bridges over a gap of darkness. Soon, they see a figure looming in the darkness ahead, illuminated by four torches.

They reach it and find that it is Morty, standing in wait.

"Okay! I made it through your puzzle! Now we battle...!" Ethan says eagerly.

Morty nods. "I have been waiting a while..." He snaps his fingers and lights from the ceiling shine down and illuminate just the spot where they would battle.

"Okay, three-on-three! Substitutions only by you. Begin! Go, Gastly!" Morty sends out his ghost pokemon. It had red eyes, but was wispy looking, like it could blow away by wind.

"Okay, then my first choice is Quilava!" Ethan sends out his fire echidna. Quilava roars and grins.

"Gastly, use Lick!" Gastly spits out its tongue and lashes Quilava. Quilava shakes it off, but realizes that its paralyzed. "Easy. Gastly, use Shadow Ball!" Gastly gathered a ball of darkness in its mouth and released it at Quilava.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Quilava managed to move and shoot the ball with fire, which threw it back at Gastly. Gastly fell to the ground, but levitated back up.

"Gastly, don't give up at a point like this. Use Hypnosis!" Gastly shot two red rings out at Quilava, which struck it, causing it to fall asleep.

"Quilava, return. I bet all of his pokemon know that move...Go, Hoothoot!" Ethan sent out his bird pokemon. "Use Confuse Ray!" Hoothoot shot the pink ray, which caused Gastly to become confused. "Now use Confusion!" Hoothoot fired the ray of confusion, throwing Gastly again to the ground, this time, however, it was fainted.

"Gastly, return. Good on taking out my first pokemon. This one won't be so easy."

Ethan thinks back to the tower. "Haunter...Haunter is next!"

"Go, Haunter!" Morty calls out. He sends out the same pokemon he used in the tower, and the same type that Silver had in their battle.

"Hoothoot, use Confuse Ray!" Before Hoothoot could move, Haunter used a move called Sucker Punch. It threw a fist into Hoothoot and threw it across the ground.

"Haunter, great work."

"Hoothoot, use Confusion!" Hoothoot fired the ray of psychic energy at Haunter, but it avoided it and used Sucker Punch.

Hoothoot weakly stood up from the attack.

Suddenly, it started to glow and grew into a bigger flying pokemon. "Whoa! Hoothoot evolved!" Ethan cheers. The new pokemon, as said by Lyra, is Noctowl. Ethan read the moves it could use on his Pokedex. "Confusion, Hypnosis, Confuse Ray and Aerial Ace."

"Okay, Noctowl, use Hypnosis!" The pokemon flew into the air and released a red signal in the shape of the U on its head at Haunter. It caused Haunter to fal asleep on contact. "Now Noctowl, use Aerial Ace!" Noctowl flew down incredibly fast and slashed Haunter, fainting it.

"Haunter, return. You did well...Okay, now for my powerhouse! Come on out, Gengar!" Morty sends out a large purple pokemon. It had red eyes that were intimidating.

"Noctowl, use Hypnosis!" Gengar quickly used Sucker Punch before Noctowl could do anything. Noctowl staggered, but was told to use Confusion, which lifted Gengar up.

"Gengar, use Hypnosis!" Gengar shot red eyes at Noctowl, throwing it asleep. "Now finish it with Dream Eater!" Red energy flowed from Noctowl and into Gengar, healing it.

"Noctowl, return. You did awesome. Let's see...with Quilava asleep, I have one other choice in pokemon. I guess, Scyther!" Ethan sent out Scyther. Scyther knit its claws together. "Scyther, use Metal Claw!"

Gengar avoided the attack. "Genger, use Poison Jab!" Gengar whirled around and threw its purple fist into Scyther, poisoning and hurting it.

"Scyther, don't give up! Use Wing Attack!" Scyther slid and jammed its wings across Gengar, skidding it across the ground. Gengar scowled.

"Gengar, once more with Poison Jab!" Gengar jumped forward. Scyther grasped its hand between its two scythes and tossed Gengar away.

Scyther grinned. "Go, use Metal Claw!" Scyther dashed forward, its claws shimmering.

"Gengar, we mustn't give up! Use Hypnosis!" Gengar shot the reflection of its eyes at Scyther. Scyther slashed them away with its scythes and crashed into Gengar. Gengar slid on its back and hopped up, throwing another Hypnosis. This time, it hit Scyther.

"Now, use Dream Eater!" Gengar was about to use the attack, when Scyther vanished. Ethan beamed.

Scyther appeared behind Gengar and used Metal Claw, finishing it off.

"What?" Morty shouted.

"Scyther learned Double Team this morning, so I thought I ought to use it in this battle...and it worked!" Ethan explained.

Morty nodded and recalled Gengar.

A few minutes later, outside...

"Here you are!" Morty presented Ethan with a wispy looking badge. "Your...Fog Badge!"

Ethan jumped into the air and grinned brightly.

"Yes, I got the FOG Badge!"

_

Hey, everyone, I have a new poll up on my profile page. If you read this right now, I would love if you would go vote in it. Thanks to everyone who is still here!


	20. Seasons Greetings

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 3, Opening: Unbeatable

Part 20

_Seasons Greetings_

**After Ethan's bold win, Lyra insists that she and Ethan go somewhere in Ecruteak City...**

"Ethan! I found out where it is!

Ethan is forced to pursue Lyra as she leads him to the northern side of town.

As they approached the furthermost point of town, Lyra knocked on a door of a small building next to a pond and fenced in yard.

"This _has _to be it!" Lyra shrieked.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

An old woman answers the door and her face lights up like a headlight. "Lyra deary! Hubert, Lyra is here!"

Lyra grins. "Hey granny!" Lyra is escorted in, and the old woman invites Lyra in as well.

Inside, there was a large sitting area with a counter. Shelves were on the back walls and they were lined with pokemon eggs.

"Wow, it's so cool in here!" Ethan says.

An elderly gentleman appears from a back room and embraces Lyra. "Hello sweetie! We haven't seen you in, well, a couple of years. My, you have grown tall!"

Lyra beamed. "Thanks. I'm here with my friend Ethan. We heard that you guys closed shop in Goldenrod and moved up here to Ecruteak City! How come?"

"Well, we decided we liked the nice tranquility of Ecruteak instead of the bustling excitement of Goldenrod. And we also knew the boy that lived here before...ah, what was his name, Hubert?" The old woman replied.

"Hm, I think his name was Billy or something...No! Brandon was it, Brandon. Yup. And his old papa, Norman!" The old man sputtered.

"Brandon used to live here? Oh, cool!" Ethan cheered.

"Yeah, but they tore down his old house...poor thing. Wonder how he's doing now..." The old man said solemnly.

"Well, he visited Johto just a week ago!" Lyra brightened.

"Oh! Wow, I wish he had known we moved...I wonder if he even came to visit the city..."

Lyra perked. "Oh grandpa, I was wondering if you could show Ethan your awesome skills?"

"Hm? Oh yes...well, I won't brag, but I battled a lot in my day!" Hubert chuckled a hardy laugh.

"Really? I know you probably have already retired, but do you mind if we could maybe battle?" Ethan mused.

"Well, sure! I'm not just an old man!"

A couple of minutes later, the four people were in the back yard. Dozens of pokemoin whirred around, skittering into trees of the fenced in yard, the pond and into brambles.

"Okay! One-on-one right now! Come on out, Ampharos!" Hubert sent out his tall electric pokemon. The bead on its forehead shimmered in the sunlight.

"All right, let's go Scyther!" Scyther came out in the light and raised its claws. "Scyther, use Metal Claw!" Scyther didn't move an inch. "Scyther?"

"Ampharos, use Headbutt!" Ampharos dashed forward and rammed into Scyther with its head. "Now, Thunderbolt!" It released a blast of electricity that shocked Scyther.

"Scyther, use Metal Claw!" Scyther hopped forward and slashed at Ampharos.

"Ampharos, Reflect!" Ampharos put up a protective barrier. "Now, Thunderbolt!" Ampharos released another bolt of electricity. Scyther dodged by hopping into the air.

"Scyther, use Double Team!" Scyther split into a dozen Scyther.

"Ampharos, use Signal Beam!" Ampharos charged a purple beam on its head and fired it at all of the Scyther, evaporating them. It then hit the real one. "Ampharos, use Thunderbolt!"

"Scyther, dodge!" Scyther hesitated and stood there. It was zapped by the ferocious beam. Scyther fell, fainted.

"Scyther, return!" Scyther was recalled and Hubert stared at Ethan.

"Hm, your Scyther seems to have trouble listening..."

A few short minutes later...

"Send out your Scyther..." Hubert told Ethan inside the building. Ethan called out Scyther.

"Hmmmmm...I see...Ethan, would you leave your Scyther here with us for awhile?"

Ethan shrugged. "Well...I've had Scyther for awhile. I don't want to give up on it yet! It's my friend, and I know it doesn't want to be mine, but I want to be its!"

"I understand. But I think I can get Scyther to understand how you feel. Just leave him for awhile."

Ethan started to tear up in the eye.

"Fine. Scyther, do you want to stay here with Hubert and Clarisse?" Ethan kneeled and asked to Scyther. It turned away. "Hmph, I guess that's a yes..." Ethan chuckled. Lyra stared at him, her eyes closing.

"Ethan, maybe you really should leave him here for awhile. Granny and Grandpa can get something from him."

"Okay, I will. Here, I won't need this if Scyther's here..." Ethan said to Hubert. He handed him the small item: Metal Coat.

"Okay, Ethan. We'll take good care of Scyther while you're gone. Come back for him someday!" Hubert called as Ethan was walking away. He didn't reply, he just opened the door and bolted out.

Lyra hugged her grandparents and said farewell, taking after Ethan.

Later, she found him sitting in a chair at the Pokemon Center.

"Ethan!" She ran over to him, panting. Ethan smiled.

"What? I'm okay with it. Lyra, we should just head over to Smith Town for your next contest!" Lyra followed his hand which pointed to a poster on the wall. Lyra beamed.

_

I have a new poll up on my profile page. If you read this right now, I would love if you would go vote in it. Thanks to everyone who is still here!

_

*CAUTION: READ AHEAD AT YOUR OWN RISK. SOME SPOILERS OCCUR*

Here are some Season 4 Spoilers:

Lyra competes in her second contest

Natalie returns, equipped with a new Nidorina

Jim returns, equipped with a new Ledian

Ethan battles the 5th Gym Leader, Chuck


	21. Frontier Prodigies

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 3, Opening: Unbeatable

Part 21

_Frontier Prodigies  
_

**A bright spring path lay before our heroes. Route 38, the plentiful, merriment and wondrous path to Olivine City. What will our heroes encounter here...?**

**  
**"So bright out here..." Ethan grumbled, tilting his hat so it deflected the sun from his eyes.

"I think it's just perfect!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Well, good for you!" Ethan barked.

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't like the sun! You're such a hothead!" Lyra snapped.

The duo continued down the path, Lyra carrying her case with the egg she had been given inside of it.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared above them as a flying pokemon zoomed across the air, a man standing atop it.

"Staraptor, Hyper Beam!" The man bellowed. The Staraptor released a beam out of its mouth and it collided with a white pokemon flying in the air as well. A girl appeared from behind a tree. Ethan noticed her before Lyra did.

"Darach!" The Togekiss fell out of the air, and as it did, the woman recalled it to a Great Ball. "That doesn't count as a victory! It was a cheap shot!" The woman shouted in protest. She was wearing a yellow jacket with a white undershirt and block collar, blue jeans, and her hair was black with tons of curls and fluffs in it.

"It was fair victory, Lady Dahlia!" The man rang in a calm, sensitive butler-like voice. Ethan took note of how he looked like a butler, despite the fact that his hair was cmobed back with a yellow streak in it.

"Hm, I still don't think so!"

Lyra appeared in between them. "Hey! Pokemon battles are supposed to just be for fun! You don't have to fight over it...!"

"Yes, quite. The young lady is correct," the man said highly. Lyra blushed at being described as a 'young lady.'

"I guess! Well, hello. My name's Dahlia!" She said to Lyra.

"And my name, to be quick, is Darach..."

Ethan appeared beside Lyra.

"Hey, my name's Ethan. Where did you guys come from?"

"We're from the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. We're the Frontier Brains of the Battle Castle and Battle Arcade!" Dahlia answered.

"Battle Frontier?" Ethan echoed. Lyra nodded.

"It's the place where trainers come to put their pokemon to the test in different places. There are five facilities: Battle Hall, Arcade, Castle, Factory and Tower. Three of us are here in Johto sighting out where the Pokemon Council wants to build a new battle frontier. Then, we'll have one in all regions. All except Kanto, however, their Frontier is shared with Hoenn," Darach explained. He took a watch out of his pocket and checked it.

"Three of you?" Lyra asked.

A boy, about the age of sixteen, walked up to them.

"Darach, Dahlia, I gathered some info about the land in the far west corner of Olivine City. My Tech Recorder saved some important tidbits about it..." He said to the duo of adults.

"Ok, Thorton. We have two more towns to check out. Blackthorn City and Cianwood. Then, we'll need to head back to Sinnoh," Darach replied to him. Thorton nodded. Lyra and Ethan took note of his appearance. he was wearing green jeans, black sweater-vest over a longsleeved white shirt, black shoes with green tongues sticking out, untied, and some sort of headband wrapped around the front and top of his head the stuck up on one side. His eyes were also weighted down, as if he was always looking tired.

"Hey, Dahlia. I was wondering...This is gonna sound weird to a Frontier Brain, but could I battle you...?" Lyra asked.

"...Sure! I'd love a good battle! Hey, Thorton, would you battle with me? Maybe in a tag team against these two?" Dahlia pointed to both Lyra _and _Ethan.

Thorton looked like he sighed on the inside, but his expression was the same. "Sure. I'm good for a battle...Hold on." He pressed a button on his Tech Recorder, as he called it, and he started pressing on the screen. "Okay, I've chosen my pokemon."

"So, Tag Team battle?" Dahlia inquired.

"Sure!" Ethan and Lyra cheered in unison.

"Well, I'm going to head..." Darach started.

"Darach! We can take some time off can't we? I mean, why not? Besides, you're good at refereeing," Thorton protested.

"Accusations of thinking that I'm good at something can get you in trouble. I have never refereed before. But, if you insist, I will partake in this Frontier VS Trainer battle!" Darach replied, his mood actually brightening a bit as a smile crept across his face.

The four trainers set the battle field right where they stood.

"Okay, two pokemon for each trainer. The match ends with both trainers on either side of the field's pokemon have surrendered! Okay...Begin!" Darach called out.

Dahlia and Thorton drew their pokeballs.

"Go, Medicham! Dahlia called out. A tall pink and purple pokemon was sent out. It stood on one foot.

"Let's take it all, Torterra!" Thorton sent out a large, green turtle pokemon. Ethan tried to check his Pokedex, but it said that since it was from another region, he couldn't check it with his Johto Pokedex.

Ethan sent out Noctowl, and it hovered over the battlefield. Lyra sent out Marill.

"You have the first move!" Thorton called.

"Okay then! Noctowl, use Hypnosis!" Noctowl shot two red rings towards Medicham.

"Medicham use Psychic!" Medicham caught the attack in mid air and dissipated it. "Now use Ice Punch!" Medicham dashed forward with a blue fist and threw it into Noctowl. Noctowl fell towards the ground.

"Marill, use Water Gun!" Marill spit a large funnel of water at Torterra.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm," Thorton said less-than-enthusiastically.

Torterra gathered large tunnel of leaves around it and shot them to Marill. It threw the Water Gun around and collided with Marill. Marill fell, fainted.

"Return, Marill. That was too quick. Come on out, Chikorita!" Lyra sent out her little grass pokemon.

"Medicham, use Double Team, then Ice Punch!" Medicham hopped into the air and formed a half dozen other ones and started to dash towards Noctowl.

"Noctowl, use Confuse Ray!" Noctowl set the ray, which confused all of the Medicham, throwing them out of Double Team. "Quick, Noctowl! Use Aerial Ace!" Noctowl dove down and struck Medicham, fainting it.

"Whoa, you defeated it! You won't be that lucky next time!" She recalled Medicham and sent out her next pokemon.

_

I have a new poll up on my profile page. If you read this right now, I would love if you would go vote in it. Thanks to everyone who is still here!


	22. Factored

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 3, Opening: Unbeatable

Part 22

_Factored_

_  
_Dahlia's next pokemon was a large yellow one with a green tray on top of its head. "Ludicolo, let's rock 'em!"

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip!" Chikorita lashed out two whips.

Torterra formed stones around it and shot them at Chikorita. They struck it, almost knocking it out.

"Chikorita!"

"Noctowl, use Aerial Ace!"

"This match is less than amusing!" Thorton grumbled. "Torterra, Leaf Storm!" Torterra fired a huge funnel of leaves, striking Noctowl and fainting it.

"Noctowl, return. Go, Aipom!" Ethan sent out his small monkey. "Use Swift in the air!"

Aipom span around on one foot, shooting flashing stars into the air. They sped down in an arch, slamming into Torterra's back.

"That hurt alot..." Thorton said sarcastically. "Torterra, Leech Seed!" Torterra threw a seed from its back. Hitting Aipom, vines sprouted all over its body. A red light consumed Aipom and Torterra gained a bit of health.

"Don't waste any time, Ludicolo, use Drain Punch!" Ludicolo skipped forward, it's hand glowing green and white. As it came towards Chikorita, Aipom appeared with Focus Punch and threw it into Ludicolo. It was weak, but affective.

"Ludicolo!" Ludicolo staggered back, but delivered Drain Punch to Aipom, draining some of its health. Also, Leech Seed drained some from it.

"Chikorita, let's take the show for Aipom! Use Razor Leaf!" Chikorita threw razor sharp leaves at Ludicolo, slashing it.

"Ludicolo! Attract!" Ludicolo stopped and threw a heart at Chikorita. It was the infatuated with Ludicolo.

"Okay, Torterra! Use Stone Edge!" Torterra gained the stones around its body, then shot them at Chikorita and Aipom. As they came for Chikorita, it glowed a brilliant white and grew bigger, into a pokemon with a leaf on its head, bugger beads on its neck and a large body. Bayleef released a swarm of petal from its body that collided with some of the stones, and wafted away the rest.

"Interesting!" Dahlia shrieked.

"Yeah, Bayleef evolved! And learned Petal Dance!" Lyra perked.

Ethan smiled. "Aipom, use Swift!" Aipom hopped and released a tornado of stars. Bayleef used Petal Dance once more.

The stars and petals struck both Ludicolo and Torterra. Neither were phased much.

"Ludicolo, use Waterfall!" Ludicolo's arms became shrouded in water and collided with Aipom, fainting it.

"Aipom!"

"Torterra, use Energy Ball!" Torterra charged a ball of energy at its mouth and released it. Colliding with Bayleef, it gave in.

"And the winners are: the team of Frontier Brains Thorton & Dahlia!" Darach announced.

Dahlia beamed as Thorton sighed and recalled Torterra. The pokeballs that he had disappeared from his waist. Dahlia recalled her Ludicolo, as Ethan and Lyra tamed their pokemon.

"Well, it was fun...I guess..." Thorton forced himself to say.

Dahlia shrieked. "It was awesome. But next time one of you battle me, it'll, hopefully, be in the Battle Arcade!"

Darach bowed. Thorton reached under his blue tie and pulled out a pokeball. He threw it up and released a Flygon.

"Looks like we'd better head to Blackthorn City, you two," he said wistfully.

Dahlia and Darach called out Togekiss and Staraptor, respectively, and climbed on to fly away.

"We'll hopefully be seeing you again!" Darach called behind as they took off.

"Wow! We met three Frontier Brains today! And battled two!" Lyra gasped.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Ethan replied.

The duo decided to continue on, as the sun was still quite high in the sky.

"I wonder where the next city is...Venomoth, come on out!" Lyra threw her pokeball into the air and Venomoth fluttered out. "Scope around the area and find out where the next city is!"

As Venomoth was about to fly away, A herd of Miltank suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They were using Rollout, and coming on fast.

"Whoa! Look out!" A girl was chasing them. She was young, trying to catch them.

Venomoth hovered down and used Psywave on them. All of them became confused, as well as hurt so they sat down, turning their heads. The girl caught up and started to pant.

"Oh my, thank you so much...I'm...Britney! These are my Miltank...they ran away...from my farm...agh!" She passed out from exhaustion.

Ethan and Lyra hurried to her side.

When the girl woke up again, the duo had brought them to her house. Her father had been waiting outside their farm, and spotted them carrying her.

"What? MILTANK!" A large Miltank was by her bed and she embraced it warmly. "Thank you for helping me with the Miltank and stuff!" She shouted at Lyra and Ethan.

They beamed.

"Well, that was awesome of you to help our little girl. Here, take these!" The father handed Ethan a crate of ten bottles full of white liquid. "That's MooMoo Milk! It tastes good, and it's very helpful in healing you or your pokemon!"

Ethan accepted it, but refused to take more than four bottles. He set two in his pack and gave two to Lyra.

They said their farewells and left their house.

_

This is the last chapter until the poll closes, so go ahead and go vote in it before it closes!


	23. Building Coordinator Pace!

The Poll has been closed, and here are the results! But first, thank you for participating...the four of you that did...and now, the results:

No: 0

Maybe: 0

Yes: 4

So, since all four votes went for yes, I will be making a Movie Edition of the HGSS: Johto Saga! Expect that...sometime soon, I guess.

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 4, Opening: This Dream

Part 23

_Building Coordinator Pace_

Lyra comes across the line into Smith Town and yips.

"Time for me to get my first ribbon! This time, it will happen."

Lyra sprinted towards the Contest Hall to register for the contest.

After she did so, she came outside and sent out her Bayleef and Venomoth.

"With you two," she scrambled as the two came out, "are gonna do great! Bayleef, use Petal Dance in a spiral!" Bayleef bayed and a soft twister of petals gently whirled around the air above it. "Now, use Vine Whip!" Bayleef lashed at the petals, splitting them and showering the pokemon in pink petals.

"Venomoth, I'll use you in the battle portion, okay?"

"That may not be such a good idea! Venomoth can handle appeals much better than Bayleef can!" A feminine voice called from behind Lyra. Natalie appeared next to her, a blue pokemon striding beside her. "Well?"

Lyra thought it through. "I guess you're right...Oh, you're Natalie! You won the contest in Goldenrod City and got your...?"

"Second ribbon. Yeah, you're the one who didn't make it through to the finals...ah, Lyra?" Natalie observed.

"Yep. But, I expect to win this time!"

"Don't be so sure of that!" A male voice called from in front of Lyra. The boy that got second place, Jim, in the last contest appeared before them. "My team's all ready for this contest. We're taking it all the way this time!" He threw his fist out in anticipation. The three coordinators glared at each other, vicious smirks across their faces.

Finally, Lyra went back to training, and Natalie and Jim went inside to register.

That afternoon...

"Hello! I am Jillian, your host of the Smith Town Contest! Today, we expect to see amazing appeals by our coordinators, who are all striding to receive their coveted ribbons to participate in the Grand Festival!"

A couple of minutes of introduction, and Jim dashed onto stage. "Go, Ledian!"

He threw his pokeball and a bright red pokemon flew into the air.

"Okay, Ledian, time for Double Team!" Ledian created doubles of itself in a circle in the air. "Now, Comet Punch towards the center!" All of the Ledian's hands glowed white. After a second, they went into blurs and fired white booms into the center of them. They all collided and gathered a bright light in the center. They stopped, and the light erupted around them. "Now, Bug Buzz!" Within the light, all of the Ledian start to fly around and above and under each other around the light. Whence it clears, the real Ledian flips and all of the other ones disappear, the light shattering upon the real Ledian.

"Wonderful!" the judges sputtered in amazement.

Jim recalled his pokemon and ran off stage.

After 27 others, Natalie went up. She sent out her Stantler.

"Stantler, let's stun them with Confuse Ray!" Stantler let loose the ray of purple towards the ceiling. It deflected off of it. "Quick, use Zen Headbutt!" Stantler's head glowed blue and absorbed the energy. Its head glowed purple and blue fusion, and it waved it around, spreading the vibrant color.

"Marvelous!" Everyone bellowed.

As the 30th contestant, Lyra came out on stage. "Come on out, Venomoth!" Venomoth came out in a shower of stars. "Let's start with Stun Spore!" Venomoth shimmered and let loose the orange powder across the stage. "Now, Hidden Power!" Venomoth released balls of energy around the powder. The powder started to collect on the balls of energy. "Now, Confusion and twirl them around you!" Venomoth took control of them and started to make them dance around it while it span in circles slowly. "And to finish, Silver Wind!" Venomoth hovered above the energy and used its wind to blast them apart and throw dust everywhere, making Venomoth shimmer.

A few minutes later, backstage...

"And here we are, our finalists!" Jillian announced. Natalie came as first, followed by Jim as 5th...and in eighth...was Lyra!

"Yes!" Lyra hopped up and down and embraced Ethan. "I made it! Now, we have our next step towards taking that Smith Ribbon!"

In a couple of seconds, the matchups were made. Lyra was pitted against a girl in a blue dress with purple polka dots across it. She had used a Phanpy in the beginning.

"Well, I guess it's time for...Misdreavus!" The girl twirled and sent out a small ghost pokemon.

"Okay, Bayleef, let's take...the stage!" Lyra called. She sent out her large grass pokemon. The points were ready.

"Misdreavus, use Psybeam!" Misdreavus released a beam of psychic energy at Bayleef.

"Bayleef, use Light Screen!" A yellow box appeared around Bayleef and the energy collided and backfired off of it.

"Well, this makes it hard! Misdreavus, use Shock Wave!" Misdreavus released a wave of electricity at Bayleef. The screen deflected it.

"Bayleef, use Petal Dance!" Bayleef released pink petals sharply at Misdreavus. They struck it and curved upward. They settled and started to whirl around Misdreavus. "Whoa, perfect opportunity! Vine Whip!" Bayleef lashed out and the vines whipped across the petals and struck Misdreavus. It fell to the ground, and the girl lost half of her points.

"Misdreavus! Use Pain Split!" Misdreavus hovered again and its eyes shot out and bashed Bayleef. Misdreavus seemed to gain energy as Bayleef lost a bit. "Now we're a little more even!"


	24. Contestable Debate

I will be making a Movie Edition of the HGSS: Johto Saga! Expect that!

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 4, Opening: This Dream

Part 24

_Contestable Debate_

__"Ha, now it's too even for you!" The girl called.

Lyra stood up erect. "Alright, Bayleef, use Vine Whip!" Bayleef lashed out and slapped Misdreavus to the ground. "Now, use Petal Dance!" Bayleef threw the spinning petals at Misdreavus, which sent it into the air. The girl's points fell to about 1/4.

"Misdreavus, use Pain Split!" Its eyes shot out, but Bayleef use Vine Whip to hack through it and slapped Misdreavus again. "No!" Her points depleted completely.

"And Lyra moves on to the Semifinals!" Jillian called out.

Later, Natalie used her Butterfree to battle a Pidgeotto, and Jim used his Tyrogue to defeat a Chansey.

Lyra looked anxiously at the match-ups for the next round.

"Next Round: Jim vs. Lyra!"

Lyra smirked and looked over at Jim. He scoffed and headed out. Lyra departed as well.

"Okay, come on out!" Jim called as he entered the stage. Tyrogue came out and yelped for joy.

"Come on out, Bayleef!" Lyra called, sending her pokemon, Bayleef, out. "Bayleef, use Petal Dance!" The petals whirred around Tyrogue.

"Tyrogue, slide under the petals and use Strength!" Tyrogue dashed and slid quickly under the flowing petals. Its body glowed white on the outside. It threw a fist at Bayleef and sent it across the ground, sliding on its feet.

"Bayleef, don't take that!" Lyra said as her points went down a bit. "Vine Whip!" Bayleef's vine lashed out and caught Tyrogue across its body, throwing it across the ground.

"Tyrogue!" Jim's points were depleted a bit. "Use Bulk Up!" Tyrogue screamed and it glowed orange. Lyra's points went down a smidge. "Use Low Kick!" Tyrogue flipped and cartwheeled towards Bayleef and sweeped its leg quickly under Bayleef, causing it to topple.

"Bayleef!" Bayleef weakly stood, Lyra's points flowing down to halfway. "Use Body Slam!" Bayleef stood up and threw all of its wait into a huge shove, knocking Tyrogue all the way across the field and into the wall. Jim's points were knocked to below halfway.

"No! Tyrogue, can you get up?" Tyrogue stood up meekly. "Okay, use Low Kick!" Tyrogue flipped towards Bayleef and threw its leg out. This time, Bayleef use Vine Whip and grabbed its legs. Jim's points went down from the coutnerattack. Now, Bayleef threw it into the air.

"Yes, use Petal Dance!" Bayleef closed its eyes and smiled. The petals gently whirred around Tyrogue. "Now, once more with Vine Whip!" Bayleef threw its vines up and lashed through the petals, slashing Tyrogue, completing Jim's point depletion.

"No! Tyrogue!" Tyrogue fell, and Jim caught it.

"The winner is Lyra, and she will be competing in the final match!"

Lyra whooped and congratulated Bayleef. She also hugged Jim for a good match.

Later, Natalie was nearing the end of her battle.

Forty-five seconds remained on the clock and the points were even: 1/4 on each side.

"Butterfree, use Silver Wind upwards!" Butterfree created a silvery draft that blew up on the opponents Furret. The Furret lifted off the ground.

"No!" The trainer shouted. "Use Attract!" Furret tried to get a heart out, but Butterfree used Psychic and blasted Furret against the wall, just in time to deplete all of his points.

He recalled it and Jillian moved Natalie to the final match.

"Our final match! Lyra vs. Natalie!"

The two trainers zipped out.

"Go, Marill!" Lyra called.

"Go, Nidorina!"

Lyra's small water pokemon came out and grinned.

The pokemon Natalie had been walking with earlier came out, in the form of Nidorina.

"So, whaddya think of my new pokemon?" Natalie called out.

"Cool! Let's see how it fairs in a battle! Marill, use Water Gun!" Marill fired a blast of water at Nidorina.

"Nidorina, use Poison Sting!" Nidorina cried and threw barbs of poison from the horn on its head at the water. They sliced through and jabbed at Marill, throwing Lyra's points down a bit. Four minutes and thirty seconds were on the clock so far.

"Nidorina, time for Horn Attack!" Nidorina darted forward at an amazing speed.

"Quick, combat it with Rollout!" Marill tucked down and rolled on the ground in a blue and white ball. It collided with Nidorina and shot into the air. It rolled across the ceiling and dropped down. As it did, it collided with Nidorina _and _its horn.

As Marill stopped, it looked hurt. "Marill? Oh no! You're poison!" Marill coughed.

"Nidorina, show them that you're still okay with Double Kick!" Nidorina rushed forward again, whirred around and threw its hind legs into Marill, throwing it into the air. Lyra's points dripped down.

"Marill!" Marill landed on the opposite wall, its feet attached. "Marill, yes! Okay, turn around and use Water Gun!" Marill turned, but instead of the move it was told to use, a large jet of water was exhaled. It shot it straight towards Nidorina, to which it turned and threw water across Nidorina and across Marill, which made Natalie lose points for Marill's appeal. Nidorina was also hurt, so it lost some more.

"Yay! Marill learned Brine! Okay, Marill, use Rollout!" One minute was left on the clock. Marill rolled towards Nidorina.

It slammed into it and threw it to the ceiling again. More points dripped away from Nidorina.

"Nidorina, use Poison Sting!" Nidorina shot barbs into the air. Marill stopped spinning.

"Okay, use Brine!" Marill spit the jet of water down and it shrouded the barbs, then crashed totally into Nidorina.

"No!" Natalie's points were below 1/4 now. "Nidorina, use Double Kick!" As Marill came down, Nidorina threw its hind legs out. Marill held on and threw its tail into Nidorina. "Nidorina!" The clocked buzzed. Natalie's points were completely consumed.

"And the winner is...Lyra! Lyra has one the Smith Town contest!"

Lyra cheered brightly and embraced Marill.

In a minute, Lyra was presented with a blue ribbon she held up proudly.

"We got...our first Ribbon!"

Outside, a few minutes later...

"Well, that was quite some battle, Lyra!" Natalie said.

"Yeah, your Nidorina was great. Hey, where's Jim?"

"He headed off as you won. He was teary-eyed, but smiling," Natalie explained. Natalie said her goodbyes and left Ethan and Lyra to look forward to Olivine through the sunset.


	25. Third in Vine

I will be making a Movie Edition of the HGSS: Johto Saga! Expect that!

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 4, Opening: This Dream

Part 25

_Third in Vine  
_

**Rolling hills lay before our heroes on their trip to Olivine City. As they approach they see something that interests them...**

"All port cities are so HUGE!" Lyra gasped.

Ethan thinks about how she knows, since Olivine is the only port city in Johto.

"I guess...?"

As they entered, they took in the sights and the smells. The fresh fragrance of salt water was in the air, and made Ethan tear up a bit. The wind was blowing at a brisk pace, making it cool even with the sun glaring.

Lyra suddenly realizes how loud it was, being such a large town. People were bustling about, departing the many ships and ferries that were docked, doors open to one of the houses with a large family inside. She then dropped her head.

"There's always a downside to something good...but I could come to like this place!" She says, brightening and turning on her PokeGear.

Ethan looks around. Suddenly, he smells the sweet aroma of a cafe. He realizes he hasn't eaten in awhile, so he sneaks away from Lyra and towards the west of town.

He rounds a corner and smells the cafe again. He then spots the building where a door is held open and enters it.

Sitting down, he smells the food from behind the wall.

"So...good!" He picks up a menu and starts to gaze at the wonderful things printed on it; hamburgers, cheese fries, and other lunch meals.

After some time, Lyra walks in, a scowl creating an indent on her face.

"Ethan!" She screams.

Ethan turns on his stool, a fry hanging out his mouth and a burger in the other hand.

"Yefh?" He asks through a full mouth.

Lyra sighs then smells the wonderful aroma. "Well, I guess this isn't all bad..."She takes a seat and orders as well.

As soon as they were done, they noticed the people behind two menus across the counter from them. They peaked over them, but when Ethan and Lyra looked, they ducked down again. Ethan jumps off the stool and walks over to them.

"Hello?" He asks, pushing the menus out of the way. There, sitting in the seats, were Brandon and May.

"Um...hey Ethan!" Brandon stammered.

"Brandon! May!" Ethan called.

Lyra appears on the other side of May.

"Hey!"

A few minutes later, on the end of a deserted pier on the other side of Olivine...

The four of them sit, chatting about there adventures so far.

"Well, I got my 5th Badge..." Brandon started.

"Darn, still one badge ahead of me!" Ethan grunted.

"Heh!" Brandon laughed.

May and Lyra chatted about contests.

"I have four ribbons now, so I need to win the one in Pacifidlog Town next week..." May started.

"I got my first ribbon yesterday in Smith Town!" Lyra shrieked.

"Awesome. So you're one step further to the Grand Festival!" May replied.

"I hope you win your Grand Festival, May!" Lyra smiled. "Oh, and why are you guys back anyway? No offense, I mean."

"Because of the Wallace Cup. It's a contest that takes place in a random area every year. This year, it's on the islet just outside of Olivine on the ocean," May explains. "A ribbon there is good for any region anywhere. That's why we came. If I win that, I won't have to worry about Pacifidlog. So, I trained combination's for both."

Lyra nodded. "Cool, so there's the Wallace Cup here! I'll definitely be there...Where and when is it again?" Lyra asked.

"It's in two days on an island between here and Cianwood City."

Brandon nodded at what she was saying, telling Ethan that he was going to participate just for fun.

"I will too then. I guess we could all stay together until the Cup?" Ethan suggested.

Everyone was good with the idea. "But, Brandon, May. There's something I wanted to do since you guys left. Have a Tag Team Battle: Me and Lyra vs. You two!"

Brandon and May glanced at each other.

"Sounds great!" They cheered in unison.

Later, they all met on the outskirts of Olivine City.

"Three pokemon for each trainer!" Ethan called out. Everyone nodded.

"Come on out, Swellow!" Brandon called. A blue and red pokemon flittered from his pokeball.

"Okay, let's show them the ropes, Roserade!" May called, sending out a tall, green pokemon with a white rose head and bouquets of red and blue flowers on either arm. "I evolved Roselia on our way to Hoenn, so now its awesome and ready!"

Lyra sent out her Bayleef. Ethan sent out Noctowl.

"So both of your pokemon have evolved since then!" Brandon said.

"Yup! Okay, Noctowl, use Aerial Ace!" Noctowl rushed forward, the wind arcing around it.

"Swellow, use Double Team!" Swellow split into ten of itself, causing Noctowl to fly through the wrong one. It arched over, however, and slammed into the real Swellow. "Nice, counter, but it can't counter this! Use Steel Wing!" Swellow quickly recovered and smashed into Noctowl with gray wings.

Noctowl slid across the ground.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip!" Bayleef lashed out with vines.

"Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!" Roserade twirled and released sludge into the air. They dropped down like bombs and slammed the vines to the ground.

"Whoa, awesome variation!"

Roserade then twirled again, told to use Energy Ball, and fired a ball of green, spiraling energy at Bayleef.

"Noctowl, Aerial Ace!" Noctowl stood up and use Aerial Ace straight through the energy and slammed into Roserade.

"Roserade!?"

"Swellow, use Hyper Beam!" Swellow charged its power and released an orange beam from its mouth. It collided with Noctowl and Bayleef and fainted them.

"Noctowl!"

"Bayleef!"

They recall their pokemon.

"Okay, so we have to make smart decisions. So, I'm going with Aipom!" Aipom hops off of Ethan's shoulder.

"Okay, then my choice is...Marill!" Lyra sends out her blue pokemon. It screams in anticipation. "Marill, use Brine on Swellow!"

"Aipom, use Swift on Roserade!" Aipom span and released waves of swift upon the grass type. Roserade took the attack, but soon was thrown across the dirt. Brine connected with Swellow, drenching it.

"Swellow, now use Payback!" Swellow shouted and rushed for Marill. It jabbed its beak into Marill and threw it into Lyra's arms, fainted.

"What?!"

"Payback does double damage if it goes after the opponent's attack. Tough Luck, huh?"

She recalls Marill.

"Then it's my last one, go, Venomoth!" Lyra sends out her large bug type.

"Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Aipom darted across the field and threw its fist at Roserade.

"Roserade, use Reflect!" Roserade spanned a large mirror in front of it and blocked the attack. Aipom quickly threw its tail into Swift and finished off Roserade, however.

"No, my Roserade!" May shrieked. She called it back and smirked. "Come on, Beautifly!" She sent out her bug type pokemon.

"Venomoth, use Silver Wind!"

"Swellow, use Double Team!" Swellow split into ten forms and darted for Venomoth. The Silver Wind dissipated all of the clones and threw Swellow across the ground.

"Heh, this battle's getting interesting! Aipom, use Double Team!" Aipom split into three forms and jumped into the air. "Connect your tails and use Swift!" They all interlaced their tails' fingers and flipped about to send a large barrage of stars to crash into both Swellow and Beautifly.

Beautifly darted into the air without being hit.

"Yes, use Solarbeam!" The sun glared and allowed Beautifly to fire the attack immediately, crashing into the two fake Aipom. The real Aipom was able to slip under it.

Swellow had fainted, so Brandon recalled it.

"Looks like it's shortening us down to even...well, come on out, Sceptile!" Brandon sent out a very large, tall green pokemon with a large bushy tail and a back full of yellow bulbs. "Now it gets serious!"


	26. Whiplash

I will be making a Movie Edition of the HGSS: Johto Saga! Expect that!

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 4, Opening: This Dream

Part 26

_Whiplash_

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile rushed forward, the four blades on either arm lengthened. They slashed at Aipom.

"Aipom, duck!" Aipom slid under the attack, as it clashed to the ground and threw sand unto the salty sea air. Sceptile curled around. "Quick, Swift!" Aipom, as Sceptile turned, let go of stars that burst in Sceptile's face.

"Great! Venomoth, use Stun Spore!" Venomoth zoomed over Sceptile and released the powdery dust. Sceptile remained in the spot it was, as it was paralyzed.

"Beautifly, use Solarbeam!" Beautifly released a beam of light at Venomoth.

"Aipom, use Swift!" Aipom threw its tail forward and sparks of stars flittered out, colliding with the beam. "Yeah!"

"Venomoth, use Confusion!" Venomoth levitated Sceptile from the ground and threw it at Beautifly. "Okay, Silver Wind!"

"Aipom, Swift!" The two pokemon combined their attacks, firing them at the opponents.

Both were collided with and fainted.

"Return!" Brandon and May called in unison.

"Last pokemon! Go, Pinsir!" Brandon called. The thick brown pokemon was released onto the field, snapping its pincers.

"Come on out, Combusken!" May shouted, releasing her fire chicken.

"Pinsir, use Vicegrip!" Pinsir lunged forward.

"Aipom, Focus Punch!"

"Pinsir, recoil and use Double Edge!" Pinsir lobbed forward and collided with Aipom's fist.

Aipom reeled back and fell.

"Aipom!" Aipom grinned and stood back up. "Great! Use Faint Attack!"

"Venomoth, use Silver Wind!" Venomoth created the silvery wind, which allowed Aipom to disappear. It reappeared by Pinsir, throwing its tail into it.

"Pinsir...Come on, use Bug Bite!" Its pincers glowed white with sparks flying off. It sent the bug type move off its pincers, hitting Aipom and fainting it.

"Aipom! Return. Let's give them a finale! Come on out, Slowpoke!" Ethan called on his slow, pink pokemon. "Use Water Gun!" Slowpoke spit a quick spray of water.

"Combusken, use Sky Uppercut!" Combusken rushed forward, its claws screaming. It tore through the water and slammed into Slowpoke, also throwing Venomoth away.

"Venomoth, come on! Use Confusion!" Venomoth hovered and took control of Combusken, throwing it into the air.

"Yeah, Slowpoke! Use Water Gun!" Slowpoke released a stream of water, slamming into Combusken in the air. Combusken started to fall.

"Pinsir, use Double Edge!" Pinsir lurched forward, throwing its weight.

Venomoth hovered around Pinsir as it came, showing off its agility. "Venomoth, let's finish Combusken! Use Silver Wind!"

"Let's turn it around May! Pinsir, recoil back and use Bug Bite!"

"Combusken, Overheat!" Combusken let loose a flame from its mouth, slowing its fall and landing on its feet. Venomoth lurched to a stop, only to be greeted by the flames. They collided with Venomoth. The Bug Bite was deflected by the flames and shot back at Slowpoke. They collided and sent the two pokemon in a heap.

"And that's it!" Brandon bellowed.

Ethan and Lyra recalled their pokemon, grinning at their defeat.

"Wow, that was an awesome battle!" Lyra greeted.

May and Brandon recalled their pokemon and nodded.

"Good practice for my next Gym Battle!" Ethan shrieked.

"Mine too," Brandon replied.

_Hidden behind a pier a few yards away..._

"I'm guessing those two are the punks that have defeated Team Magma and Aqua a couple of times in Hoenn..." A man's voice chirped. "Interesting. I guess we could poach their pokemon...But that would be kind of rude, to just jump out there and snatch them..."

"Oh, come on boss! We could handle it!" A raspy voice interjected.

"Don't snag his judgment..." A smooth, repealing voice snapped.

"Hm, we could wait? Our plans in Mahogany are taking off soon...I suppose I should be heading back to the base...You two, catch them off guard on that isle that were talking about, between here and Cianwood...see ya!" The voice faded and the two men were left to their thoughts.

"He always leaves us with the grunt work..." The raspy voice chided.

"Could it be because we're grunts, maybe?" The calm voice barked.

_A couple of hours later..._

"That man said she was in the lighthouse..." Ethan chimed.

"Yeah...this lighthouse!" Lyra said, pointing up to the tall lighthouse the quads stood in front.

"I'll see! Come on out, Swellow!" Brandon sent out his flying pokemon. It soared way up to the top of the building, pointing with its wing when it arrived. "Well, there's the room we're headed for. So, let's scale this thing!"

"I sure hope you mean from the inside, Brandon," May hummed.


	27. Lighthouse Terror

Sorry for the last movie chapter issue. It just got me frustrated that it was deleted...Okay, enjoy this chapter!

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 5, Opening: This Dream

Chapter 27

_Lighthouse Terror_

Light burst into the lighthouse as Ethan turned the wheel and opened the door. Inside, a flight of stairs awaited them, curling around and iron and stone pillar the stretched into the ceiling.

"Well, we'd better start our trek..." Ethan started.

"NOT SO FAST!" An boy's voice slammed their ears. Suddenly, he appeared from behind the stairs. "You aren't going anywhere!" He shrieked, glaring at them. He had a pair of hiker's boots on, along with a yellow jacket over a bumblebee colored shirt. His jeans were black and came down and tucked inside of his boots.

"Huh? Who are you?" Brandon replied.

"My name is Oliver, but what's it to ya? You aren't getting past here without a battle!" He bellowed, reaching for a pokeball.

"How sudden. Well, we won't back down!" Ethan said, reaching for his own pokeball.

Lights illuminated the area. Oliver tossed his ball and a large steel pokemon with three heads appeared. Ethan analyzed it with his pokedex and found it as a Magneton.

"I'm from Sinnoh, and we're tough...You aren't winning easily!" Oliver sneered.

Ethan nodded and sent out Quilava. "But Quilava will leave you shaking in your boots, literally! Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Quilava breathed the pounding funnel of fire. Magneton threw itself up and dodged.

"Magneton, use Mirror Shot!" Magneton released three white beams from each of its eyes. They hit directly in front of Quilava, creating a cloud of smoke. "Now, Flash!" Magneton glowed bright and Quilava was blinded. "Final attack, Charge Beam!" Magneton charged electricity in the middle of its body and released it on Quilava, fainting it.

"Whoa, Quilava return. So, one more right? Get out there Aipom!" Aipom hopped off of his shoulders.

"Magneton, return. Come on out, Gible!" Oliver sent out a small teal colored pokemon. It had the resemblance of shark, in a way. "Gible, let's show 'em our brute strength and tactics. Use Sandstorm!" Gible span on its foot and released a large funnel of sand that whipped around Aipom. "Now, Fire Fang!"

Gible stopped and opened its mouth wide. Fire spread around its fangs and it lobbed forward, slamming into Aipom through the sand. "Finally, finish it with Sand Tomb!"

"Aipom, quick, use Double Team!" Aipom split into three, but the sandstorm released funnels of sand into all of them and fainted the real Aipom.

"Aipom, return..." Ethan recalled his monkey. "You're tough..." Ethan gritted.

"Told ya. You aren't really worth calling my rival, but we'll meet again, I'm sure of it..." Oliver declared. He dashed out past them.

"Well, that was awkward in a way..." Brandon called.

A few minutes later, everyone had come back to the lighthouse after Ethan had healed his fainted pokemon.

"Now we can begin our ascent!" May claimed. They began climbing the stairs.

As the climbed, the walls started to look different, altering from floor to floor. One would be a stone wall, but then the next brick with vines growing across it.

"Strange. On the outside, its all stone..." Lyra observed.

"I wonder..." Ethan started.

Brandon stepped forward and the step fell downwards.

"WAHHHH!" Everyone started to be sucked down into a black hole beneath the steps. After a moment, they open their eyes and they're still standing on the steps. "What the-?" Brandon stammered.

May glanced around. She saw something move through the shadow beneath one of the windows.

"What's that?" She shrieked. Suddenly, the stairs shifted to the side and they dropped to a concrete floor. Looking above, a bright light shone down, streaks of orange glinting throughout it.

"What's going on?" Lyra bellowed.

May reached for a pokeball quickly and sent out a small pink cat. "Skitty, use Foresight!" Skitty's eyes glowed red and two beams shot into the light. Suddenly, everything around them turned normal again. Two Gengar were revealed laying against the wall. "There!"

"Ah, so I see our two trouble makers!" Brandon declared. "Come on out Sceptile! Use Seed Bomb!" His large green gecko was sent out and it spit three large bombs at the two pokemon. They exploded and both Gengar lay, fainted.

Later, Lyra finished healing them a bit.

"So, do you promise not to cause trouble to anyone anymore?" She spoke gently, but sternly.

The Gengar nodded and the disappeared once more.

"Well, I suppose we can continue, uninterrupted..." May said calmly as she recalled her Skitty.

"I think we're almost to the top. We've climbed 7 floors now, and lighthouses we've seen usually have about 8 to 9 floors..." Brandon stated to May.

They four of them continued climbing the tower. Soon, they reached a floor with a panoramic view of Olivine City and the ocean. A woman was standing with an Ampharos in the center of the room, patting it on the head.

"Hm? Who are you?" She whispered as she stood up.

"My name's Ethan, that's Lyra, and May and Brandon. We were here just checking out the lighthouse...Um, who are you?"

"My name's Jasmine. I operate this lighthouse most of the time with my Amphy. But she's not feeling real good, and there are no lights without her...Um, I hate to ask you of this, but could you people help me? I hear there is a medicinal expert in Cianwood, just on the other side of this ocean...Um, if you could, please get the SecretPotion I ordered. I can't leave Amphy all alone..." She explained.

"Sure...we'll do it!" Lyra shouted. Ethan and the other two agreed, putting up their thumbs.

"Thank you so much...well, I need to get back to taking care of Amphy..." She said, glancing down at the pokemon.

The quads depart the lighthouse.

"Well, that was sort of a wasted trip, but now we can help Jasmine with her sick pokemon..." Ethan said as the sun began to set on the horizon.

"We need to leave as soon as we can...Hm..." Brandon glanced over at a dock, where a ship was warming up to leave. He skittered across the shipyard and talked to a man in front of the dock. "Guys," he said as he returned, "I got some tickets to Cianwood...The ship leaves in...right now!" He grabs all of their arms and hurries them onto the ship.

"Whoa..." Ethan lurches forward as the gate closes right behind him as he steps onto the ship. "And now we're on our way...we weren't in Olivine very long...poor shame..." He spoke to himself.


	28. Late to Longe

Note: This chapter name probably wouldn't make since to some people, but it's a play off of words from Late to Lunch and the coordinate Longitude.

HGSS: Johto Saga

season 5, Opening: This Dream

Chapter 28

Late To Longe

The medium sized cruiser ship sliced through the churning water with ease. Water pokemon swim adrift around the ship, almost as if they were carrying it along the water. Lanturn, Chinchou and various types leapt out of the water, flipped and did another graceful dive into it once more.

"Those Lanturn look familiar in size to Relicanth, don't you think, May?" Brandon asked as he gazed down at the sparkling water.

"Yeah, sort of...No, not really. Do you remember how ugly they were?" May sneered.

"Don't be mean. No pokemon can be that ugly!" Lyra enforced. May opened her pokedex and tinkered for a moment. After she found a pokemon, she showed Lyra. Lyra caught her breath as she almost threw up. Ethan slid next to her to see.

"Wow...what a wreck of a pokemon..."

"They're over 300 years old. Their species has lived a long time, but they haven't evolved at all, so they look like that...All. The. Time," Brandon entered.

"I realized something just now..." Lyra said as she backed away from the edge of the boat. "We have to go to the Wallace Cup on our way back...but that means..."

"That means Jasmine's Amphy will have to wait...?" Brandon skipped.

"Um, that can't happen!" May shrieked.

"Hey, let's not worry. I'll come up with a plan. Right now, we should just worry about getting to Cianwoo-" Ethan was interrupted as the ship lurched back and forth. "Huh?"

May glanced over the edge of the ship and found that they were over twenty feet in the air.

"AHHH!" The quads heard screams from all over the ship as passengers busteled around frantically, screaming hysterically.

Ethan was pushed against the ledge as a man swung his suitcase and clocked him across the chest by accident. His backpack fell off towards the water. He noticed and his eyes grew big. Climbing onto the ledge, he dove off, diving the fifty foot drop. As he dropped, he saw three twisters carrying the boat upwards and in the southerly direction.

As he hit the ground, something softened his fall. As he looked around, he spotted his backpack drifting down. The milk he had put in there must have been weighting it down. As soon as he noticed this, his pokeballs became loosened from the holsters and started to float around. He started grabbing around and soon collected them all, placing them in one arm as he reached out for his backpack. Suddenly, he lost his breath and his arm felt limp. His eyes started to close as he began to choke. Soon, he lost all reality.

Ethan's eyes fluttered as he awoke. Feeling around, he felt soft sand. He lifted a hand full of sand and let it trickle between his fingers. Sitting up, he surveyed his surroundings.

Two tall blue pokemon came sauntering up to him. To Ethan's surprise, they began to speak.

"Young one, come with us..." One spoke in a very fancy accent.

The other said, "Yes, please..." in a very crude accent.

Ethan stood up and felt his waist. His pokeballs were there. One of the tall pokemon handed Ethan his backpack, but it was completely dry, as if it had never gotten wet.

Soon, the tall pokemon, who introduced themselves as Golducks, led Ethan to a large hut that kind of was molded to look like a castle. The two Golduck kneeled down and were overcome in a white light. They morphed down in size to two yellow pokemon Ethan recognized as Psyduck. They pointed towards the hut and Ethan nodded, heading inside.

He pushed away a curtain of beads and inside was like a sauna. Steam shrouded the room and the humidity caused Ethan to immediately sweat.

Looking on, he saw a Golduck sitting in a throne-like chair made of straw and what looked like cracked, red dirt and mud.

"Peasant, why are you here!" He shouted.

"Well, I don't know. I jumped off our ship to get my pokemon and I passed out underwater...and I woke up here!" Ethan explained.

"I see...Young boy, you are on Bead Island, which is the only island in Johto governed by Pokemon!" The Golduck shrieked.

"Wait, I wanna know why you can talk!" Ethan persisted.

"That is not of your concern...Besides, you should not be here! I am banishing you for all eternity!"

The steam in the room grasped Ethan arms and everything turned black. He fell into a dark hole.

Suddenly, he woke up in a bedroom, surrounded by Lyra, May and Brandon. They were gazing down at him.

"Ethan!" Lyra bellowed. "You're awake!"

"Awake...?" Ethan mumbled.

"Yeah, you've been out of it for almost two days now. We're in Cianwood..." Brandon explained.

"You dove off the ship after your backpack. The twisters let us down. It was just the captain's Gyarados that lived there that were helping out. Um, they fished you out of the water, but you were in a coma...Not to mention full of water!" May explained.

"Whoa...So, that was all just a dream...and, we're in...Cianwood already!"

"Yeah...I'm guessing this is bad for you?" Brandon inquired.

_

Here's a preview for the next chapter!

"Quilava, Flamethrower!" Ethan called out. Quilava shot a spout of flames into the air. Noctowl dodged it and swooped down towards Quilava.

"Great, now practice your aerial movement. Use Aerial Ace!" Noctowl twisted a bit as Quilava shot out of the way. "Slowpoke, use Confusion!" Slowpoke fired a ray of energy at Noctowl, which it struck through.

"Great. We're definitely ready for that Gym battle!" Ethan glanced down at his backpack, which lay on the ground. Something was shining from inside. He opened the top and took out the glass case containing his egg.

Suddenly, it shined bright and Ethan took the lid off. A brown pokemon was revealed from the light. It had a white collar and a white tipped tail.

"Whoa...that's an...Eevee!"


	29. Northwind Changes

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 5, Opening: This Dream

Chapter 29

_Northwind Changes_

"Time to train!" Ethan called as he stepped onto the beach from the pokemon center. His shoes sunk a bit from the warm sand.

"Come on out, Noctowl, Quilava and Slowpoke!" His pokeballs flew through the air and released the pokemon.

"Quilava, Flamethrower!" Ethan called out. Quilava shot a spout of flames into the air. Noctowl dodged it and swooped down towards Quilava.

"Great, now practice your aerial movement. Use Aerial Ace!" Noctowl twisted a bit as Quilava shot out of the way. "Slowpoke, use Confusion!" Slowpoke fired a ray of energy at Noctowl, which it struck through.

"Great. We're definitelyclose to ready for that Gym battle!" Ethan glanced down at his backpack, which lay on the ground. Something was shining from inside. He opened the top and took out the glass case containing his egg.

Suddenly, it shined bright and Ethan took the lid off. A brown pokemon was revealed from the light. It had a white collar and a white tipped tail.

"Whoa...that's an...Eevee!"

Ethan plucked the pokeball off of the top of the case, enlarged it, and called back to little brown pokemon.

"Care to test out that Eevee?" A man's voice inquired from behind Ethan. He stood up and turned. Behind him was Eusine, standing with a pokeball being tossed up and down. "How about it? 3-on-3, including the Eevee. If Suicune's around, I want to show it how good I am!"

"Hey Eusine. Sure, we need the battle experience anyway!" Ethan agreed eagerly.

The duo stood in a large area of free space.

"Okay, you make the first move after this. Come on out, Drowzee!" Eusine threw his pokeball and a yellow pokemon with a large, floppy snout slammed onto the sand.

"Interesting. Okay, let's hit it off, Slowpoke!" Ethan sent out his pink wonder. "Slowpoke, use Water Gun!"

Slowpoke spits a large cannon of water.

"Drowzee, use Psychic!" Drowzee waved its hand and the water was shifted away from him. "Now, use Hypnosis!" Drowzee sends a ring of red energy at Slowpoke, causing it to fall asleep. "Now, use Dream Eater!"

Drowzee sucks large purple energy from Slowpoke and into itself. Slowpoke woke up, fainted.

"How! Slowpoke return. Let's go Noctowl!" Ethan sends out his flying pokemon.

"Drowzee return. Come on out, Electrode!" His round pokemon that looked like an upside down pokeball was sent out.

"Oh man! Noctowl use Confusion!" Noctowl fired a ray at Electrode.

"Electrode, use Charge Beam!" Electrode span around quickly and a beam of electricity fired upwards. It collided with the ray and exploded into smoke.

"Noctowl, use Aerial Ace!" Noctowl zipped downwards.

"Electrode, Charge Beam again!" Electrode fired another beam, this time connecting with Noctowl and throwing it back into Ethan's arms, fainted.

"How in the world are you so strong? Return, Noctowl. Okay, come on out, Eevee!"

His newly hatched pokemon arose onto the battle field.

"Electrode, return. Come on out, Haunter!" He sent out a large wispy, dark colored pokemon.

"We can take them! Eevee, use Sand Attack!" Eevee kicked up lots of sand at Haunter.

"Haunter, use Sucker Punch!" Haunter threw a fist at Eevee.

"Quick, use..." Before he could react, Eevee charged a dark, sparking ball at its mouth and fired it. It zoomed through the air, negated the punch, and flew into Haunter, throwing it through the sand.

"Whoa, nice! Haunter, let's go ahead and finish this with Sucker Punch!" Haunter fired another punch, this one throwing Eevee around like a ball, right on the top of Ethan's head.

Ethan slouched and plucked it off his head.

"Well, I guess you're stronger than I am right now, Eusine..." He said solemnly.

"That's fine. At least I proved myself to Suicune...And now it's time to take chase again. Farewell, Ethan!" Eusine called. He then bustled away, diving into the ocean.

As Ethan hung his head, recalling Eevee, May and Lyra rushed out of the pokemon center.

"That was a cool fight, Ethan. Too bad you lost. We were watching from inside," May said.

"By the way, nice Eevee..." Lyra added.

"Thanks...Um..."

"The 'um' is that the Wallace Cup is in four days. I heard there's a gym here. So, since I know you're going to challenge it, and there's going to be a one-day trip to the island that the Wallace Cup is on, I suggest you either defeat the gym really quickly, or you aren't getting the badge. Besides, the Wallace Cup is a two day thing, and we have to get the medicine back to Jasmine!"

"Well, we could work it like this: Today, we train. That leaves three days. Tomorrow, I battle the gym. If I lose, I get one more day, then we leave. Because I know it won't take me more than two tries. Then, we'll be there. It starts that day, so it's two more days. Then, another one day trip to Olivine City..." Ethan started.

"All I see from that is a very hurt Ampharos...Either way, we're getting back to Olivine all at the same time..."

Brandon suddenly appears, holding a bag of brown spheres.

"I have the medicine!" He chirped.

"Okay, I got it! Brandon, take it to Olivine!" May shrieked.

A moment of silence.

"Um...what?" He said.

"Take it to Olivine!" She echoed.

"Yeah...I don't think so...Besides, I won't be back for two days, because flying takes a long time, and I won't be able to see his battle against the gym leader! I also may be late for the Wallace Cup!" He whined.

"That's your problem, now go!"

Brandon thought for a minute. He sighed and sent out Swellow. He grabbed on to it, grunted and was taken away.

"That's rid of one problem...now, we don't have to fret over Amphy. So, what's next?" Lyra beamed.

Preview for Chapter 30!

"Okay, we'll do this two on two!" He bellowed across the field.

"Great! Let's go, Slowpoke, Noctowl!" The two pokemon were sent to the field.

"All right, let's bash 'em up! Machoke, Primeape!" Two pokemon, one puffy and brown, the other bulky and gray, hopped off from the second balcony and dropped to the battle ground below. "You're up first!"

"Noctowl, let's go! Use Aerial Ace!" Noctowl zipped towards Machoke.

"Machoke, Arm Thrust!" Machoke's arm glowed and it stepped forward. Sliding its arm, it knocked Noctowl off course and towards Primeape. "Primeape, use Thunder Punch!" Primape threw an electrified punch to Noctowl throwing it back on the field. "Now what do you think, Ethan?" Chuck bellowed.


	30. Skirmishing Hazards

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 6, Opening: Battle Cry! (Stand Up)

Chapter 30

_Skirmishing Hazards_

Ethan walked into a building, a large one that had the similar look of a dojo. His companions followed just behind him.

Inside, it was more like a dojo than the exterior. There were two floors, the top with wooden bars holding it up, a large mat in the center of the room and a man sitting on the far end of it.

Lyra noticed movement from the top floor. She saw someone sneaking around on the top ledge. He had on a red hat covering wild brown hair, blue jacket with black undershirt, black undershirt, black jeans and red shoes, along with a backpack slung over his right shoulder. He was peeking over the side of the railing.

"Hello?" Ethan called out to the man. His eye peeked open.

"What is the meaning of you interrupting my session?" He asked calmly, shutting his eyes and beginning to stand up. He was of bulky build with large muscles and beard.

"My name's Ethan. Well, I wanted to battle you, since I heard you were a gym-" He was cut off abruptly.

"Okay, we'll do this two on two!" He bellowed across the field. "My name's Chuck by the way!"

May and Lyra took a seat on the outside of the mat. The boy on the top ledge eyes them curiously.

"Great! Let's go, Slowpoke, Noctowl!" The two pokemon were sent to the field.

"All right, let's bash 'em up! Machoke, Primeape!" Two pokemon, one puffy and brown, the other bulky and gray, hopped off from the second balcony and dropped to the battle ground below. "You're up first!"

"Noctowl, let's go! Use Aerial Ace!" Noctowl zipped towards Machoke.

"Machoke, Arm Thrust!" Machoke's arm glowed and it stepped forward. Sliding its arm, it knocked Noctowl off course and towards Primeape. "Primeape, use Thunder Punch!" Primape threw an electrified punch to Noctowl throwing it back on the field. "Now what do you think, Ethan?" Chuck bellowed.

Ethan grimaced. "Slowpoke, use Hypnosis!" Slowpoke wagged its tail and a ring flew towards Primeape.

"Primeape, use Double Team!' Primeape formed itself all over the field.

"Cool! Noctowl, use Confuse Ray!" Noctowl let loose a purple ray of energy.

"Machoke, use Foresight!" Machoke closed its eyes, then opened them quickly. The Confuse Ray drifted away.

"How was that possible?"

"We've trained for many psychic attacks! Primeape, use Rock Slide!" For the first time, they noticed the rocky ceilings and walls. Primeape's energy threw the rocks from the wall at its opponents.

"Noctowl, Slowpoke, use Confusion!" The two pokemon used their psychic energy to stop the boulders, crumble them, and throw the pieces at the enemies. "We've never really fought fighting types, but apparently they're tough..." He thought to himself.

"Primeape, use Double Team! Mahcoke, use Double Team!" The two pokemon each used the same move, splitting themselves into many carbon copies.

"Let's go! Slowpoke, use Wat-" As Ethan started to say this, Slowpoke glowed and got bigger. It transformed into a larger pokemon with a shell on its tail. "Awesome! Slowpoke, you evolved into Slowbro! Okay, that's cool. Slowbro, use Water Pulse!"

The pokemon charged a ball of water at its mouth and fired it at the opponents.

"Slowbro is naturally slow, so we'll take advantage! Primeape, go after Noctowl with Thunder Punch! Machoke, Arm Thrust!" Primeape electrified its fist and rushed forward, punching the water out of the way. It threw its fist at Noctowl.

"Noctowl, use Hypnosis!" Noctowl quickly fired a ray at Primeape and threw it asleep.

As Machoke got closer to Slowbro, Slowbro jumped out of the way, quickly.

"What?" Chuck bellowed in disbelief. "Slowbro's are supposed to be incredibly slow!"

"Slowbro! Use Water Pulse!" Slowbro formed another ball of energy and fired it at Machoke. Machoke slammed into it with its arm.

"Not getting past our defenses! Machoke, Focus Punch!" Machoke charged its fist and jumped. When it threw its fist, Slowbro had slammed its tail into Machoke's face.

"Yeah! Use Water Pulse!" Once more, it charged another ball of water and fired it on Machoke, dousing it at the ground. "Noctowl, use Aerial Ace on Primeape!"

"Primeape, wake up!" Primeape stirred and stood, only in time to get a face full of beak from Noctowl.

Primeape slid across the ground. Chuck recalled his fainted Machoke.

"You think you've won, but Primeape still has plenty left in him! Primeape, Rock Slide!" Primeape lobbed hunks of rocks at Noctowl. They collided and sent it toppling over itself, fainted.

"Return, Noctowl! Thanks for a good job, pal! Slowbro, let's finish this! Use Hypnosis!" Slowbro released another ring of energy.

"Primeape, use Focus Energy and then Rock Slide!" Primeape charged its energy and lobbed more rocks at Slowbro.

"Slowbro, use Psychic and throw them back!" Slowbro, quickly, used powerful energy to send them back in a spiraling tornado, colliding with Primeape, sending against a wall, fainted.

"No! My fighting beasts! Return, Primeape, you put up one heck of a duel! Well, you've won me over..."

Outside the gym, later...

"Here you go!" Chuck presented Ethan with a fist-like badge, which he placed in his case.

In a few minutes, Ethan and his friends were sitting in the Pokemon Center.

"I saw that weird boy in the gym...I don't who he was but..." Lyra started, just as she saw someone come in the center, "there he is again!"

The boy with the wild hair spotted them and crept up to the table.

"Hey, man, I guess you aren't as wimpish as I thought you were, even though I beat you!" He said.

"Huh? Wait, you aren't...Oliver? You don't look anything like him!" Ethan choked.

"Well, it's me. I changed my look a bit. But yeah, it's me, Oliver Isshu. And I'm not really from the Sinnoh Region. That's where I'm staying, but that's not where I'm from. I'm waiting for my sister to pick me up..." As he said this, the doors to the center opened up and a girl walked in. She had on a white and pink baseball cap, incredibly short shorts with white accessories sticking off of them, a white shirt and a black vest over it, and her hair was in a big bunch at the back.

"Yo, Oliver. I got the helicopter here! Let's go, pokey!" She called out.

"Okay, Brianna, I'm coming! See ya, Ethan!" He stepped back and then turned to rush out. They peeked out the window of the center and saw the duo climb into a red helicopter and fly off into the horizon.

"Whoa...I seriously want to know exactly who they are..." Ethan mumbled.

"Interesting," Lyra said plainly.

"Hey, we need to head to the place the Wallace Cup is being held on tomorrow. It's the day after, so we need to hurry!" May insisted.

Ah, did anyone notice Oliver's last name? Did anyone notice how their attire is seemingly similar to the new protagonists of the Isshu Region? Did anyone notice how they seem much more mature than the characters in this? Anyone? Ah...


	31. Oblivious

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 6, Opening: Battle Cry! (Stand Up)

Chapter 31

_Oblivious_

_In Olivine City..._

Brandon ascends to the peak of the lighthouse and throws the door open.

"Jasmine!" He shouts, holding up the bag of medicine.

Jasmine perks at the excitement and looks back. Her face brightens. "Oh! You brought the medicine!"

_In Cianwood..._

The trio boards a ferry that is headed for Topaz Island, where the Wallace Cup is being held.

As Lyra enters, a boy in black sunglasses rushes by her. He bumps into her. Apologizing, he keeps going, boarding the ship.

"What was that about?" Lyra wondered.

The trio went below deck and Ethan lounged in a chair that looked over the edge of a railing. He felt the salty spray of sea water, as he was very close to where the waters churned at the edge of the boat.

Lyra and May head into the cafeteria area, as they had not eaten breakfast or lunch. Inside, they smell the powerful fragrance of delicate cuisines.

"Let's not get our hopes up. It _is _just ship food you know," Lyra pointed out. May shrugged and drifted away towards a table.

After looking at the menu of what they had, they went up to the counter and swayed through the different foods behind the glass. May ended up receiving a plate of baked chicken, mashed potatoes and a bowl of strawberries.

"This actually looks good!" Lyra exclaimed, glaring at her baked chicken, broccoli and pineapples.

"MMM!" May shrieked as she tried some of the chicken.

A few minutes later, Ethan walks in and gets himself an apple from the fruit fridge inside.

Sitting down at their table, he grins.

"Gotta love the fuji apples!" He beams.

After their meals, Lyra states she is going up top to practice her combination for the Wallace Cup. May says she will help out and also practice her own.

Later, on the top deck, Lyra readies herself.

"Come on out, Marill!" Lyra throws out her mouse pokemon. Marill burst in a shower of sparks. "Marill, use Brine at the ground!" Marill spit a large funnel of water at the ground which lifted it up high. "Now, Rollout!" Marill started spinning, collecting sprays of water around it, showering a large area. "Now for the surprise, come on out Venomoth!" Lyra threw another pokeball out, but instead of her bug pokemon, a small turtle pokemon came out.

"What's that?" May asked. "I'd never thought you had one of...that?"

"Um, I don't have one of...those."

"YOU STOLE MY POKEMON!" A voice bellowed from behind. The boy who had rammed into Lyra before rushed up to them. "GIVE MY SHUCKLE BACK!"

Lyra shuddered, recalled the Shuckle and handed the boy the pokeball.

The boy starts to scream again, but May gets in his face.

"Hey! She gave you back your pokemon, so QUIT SCREAMING!" She shouts.

"Fine. But, since you stole my pokemon, I challenge you to a battle, right here on the sky deck..." He calmly states, shoving May to the side. Lyra shrugs.

"Fine, your funeral."

In a minute, the two were set up for a battle.

"Let's go, Shuckle!" The boy calls out. His red and yellow turtle pokemon came onto the field.

"Bayleef, let's show them!" Bayleef is called from her ball. "Use Razor Leaf!" Bayleef shoots blades out from its head.

"Shuckle, use Withdraw!" Shuckle went into its shell, but Razor Leaf slashed it and threw it into the air, releasing it from its shell.

"Bayleef, use Petal Dance!" Bayleef threw the tornado of petals and they hacked against Shuckle, throwing it down into the boy's arms. It was fainted, and he recalled it, running away.

Lyra sighed. "What was the initial point of that?" She asked in her head. The bystanders clapped for her win, and the crowd soon poured away. Lyra sighed again.

_On Topaz Island..._

About two hours later, the boat docks at an island called Topaz Island. Lyra, May and Ethan depart from the ship and see that it is, in fact, a port island. A small town bustled with excitement. However, they could see why. The dome building where the Wallace Cup would be held the next day sat 100 yards ahead of them.

"Woo hoo! The Wallace Cup! I am so going to win that Aqua Ribbon!" Lyra exclaimed in excitement.

_In Olivine City..._

"Thank you so much for bringing the medicine. Tell your friend he has a sure-fire gym battle here when he returns!" Jasmine called as Brandon departed the lighthouse. As he exited, he sighed.

"Come on out, Swellow!" His blue flying type came out. "Time to fly to Topaz Island! We have to hurry, since the Cup is tomorrow!" And with that, Brandon left Olivine City.


	32. The Wallace Cup Part 1

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 6, Opening: Battle Cry! (Stand Up)

Chapter 32

_The Wallace Cup Part 1_

"Yes!" May and Lyra clasped their hands together sharply. They stand in front of the large dome that will hold the Wallace Cup the next day.

"Well, here it is. Let's check out setup!" Ethan declares.

As the trio enters, a figure bumps into them on his way out. He staggers back.

"Oh, sorry. I should look at where I'm going more often," A boy apologized. Getting a clearer view, the trio saw he had brown eyes, was wearing a black jacket over a white hoodie, brown pants and had tan hair that spiked all around. "Hello, I'm Blue...What are your names?" He spoke in a clear voice.

"I'm Ethan. This is Lyra and May," Ethan follows up.

"Nice to meet you. Well, I must be going. Good luck, if you are competing in the Wallace Cup!" He then walks away toward the port city.

The trio enters the building and sees people bustling around, getting their early enrollment in. At the desk, Lyra and May walked up, followed by Ethan. They presented their passes.

"All right," the woman cheered, "you, Lyra and May, are entered as numbers 33 and 34, respectively!"

"Thank you!" They said in unison.

Ethan told the lady he did not have a pass, but was instead a Pokemon Trainer. She asked for his pokedex.

"All right, you're entered as number 35." She handed him his pokedex.

"Thank you."

As Lyra turned around, she spotted Natalie walking out the door. May tapped her on the back.

"There's your rival!" She whispered. Lyra nodded and headed out the door, leaving May and Ethan looking around the room. They headed towards a doorway that led to where the competition would be held: A large room, with no roof, a large pool in the middle with a floor in the dead center of it, a bridge leading out to the outsides where walkways were stood, and above those were the seats where the crowd would sit, all the way around towards the doorway and cutting off at a flight of stairs.

May stepped down the stairs and hurried to the other side of the pool, walking out onto the bridge. She stopped at the center and twirled around. Ethan checked out the seats, walking up and down the stands.

Outside the building, Lyra met up with Natalie around a fountain.

"Natalie! Hey, what's up!" Lyra asked as she caught up with her. Natalie stopped and turned.

"Hey, Lyra, I thought you weren't going to show. I believed you'd be here the same time I was registering. Nothing at all, just about to train a little bit. Hey, you wanna be my partner?"

"Huh? Really?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, besides, the second round is a Team-Appeal round. Two people are paired up, or eight teams of two, and they have to pull of a beautiful appeal with each other to proceed. So, how about it?" She explained, waving her hand.

"Sounds great!"

In a minute...

"Okay, come on out, Flaaffy!" A small pink pokemon with white fluff on its body came out.

"Let's go, Bayleef!" Lyra's grass pokemon clomped out.

"How about a move that blends our moves together?" Natalie proposed.

"Great. Bayleef, use Petal Dance!" Bayleef twirled and released a flurry of petals, swirling throughout the air.

"Flaaffy, use Discharge!" Flaaffy released a large blast of blue energy and sparked all of the petals, causing them to spark continuously.

"Nice, trying to practice for the Wallace Cup!" Jim declared as he walked up to them.

"Hey, Jim," Lyra started. "Yeah, that's the jist of what we're doing. You're doing the Wallace Cup too, right?"

"Yep, of course. I've been training my butt off to win. I need my second ribbon. Well, so do you, so I guess the rivalry is also between us this time!" Jim claps as he heads off towards the dome.

Lyra smiles and nods. "I guess so!" She calls out.

Natalie beams. "I'm gonna head to the dome too, Lyra. I'll see you tomorrow!" Natalie then heads off.

That night, in the room the trio bunk in...

Lyra sits up, gazing down.

"I'm so nervous about tomorrow...anxiety is killing me..." She then spots her dress, properly folded at the foot of her bed. She smiles weakly. "I guess I just need to get some sleep so I don't mess up..." Her head then falls back into her pillow.

The next day, in the Wallace Cup Dome...

"Hello!" Jillian announced to the audience. They roared. "Today is the Johto Wallace Cup! Here, we can smell the salty sea air and just feels the ocean breezes riding on us. Now, without further ado, I introduce to you, our lovely panel of judges!" She waved her hand to Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy. "And now..." She pointed to a large cube that hung from the now closed ceiling. It had four monitors, all showing the same thing so all of the crowd could see everything. From the crowd, Blue looked and saw Wallace projected on it.

A water spout appeared in the water next to Jillian. Suddenly, something erupted from it and a long, tan snake appeared from it. Different colors shimmered from its scales as the water bounced off it. Wallace appeared in its head and stood up.

"Hello, my good people!" He announced over a microphone on his ear. "I hope everyone's ready for some amazing performances, because I sure am!" He hopped off of the pokemon and landed on the little island. "Me and Milotic definitely are!" Milotic threw a spray of water over him and in a moment, he was gone and sitting at another judge table, right next to Nurse Joy.

"Now, let's get down to business!" Jillian announced. "Our first competitor..."

A few minutes later, after some dazzling performances...

"Okay, and our next competitor is Jimmy!"

Dashing out towards the island was Jim, holding the pokeball that contained his pokemon. As he centered the island, he threw it out.

"Come on out, my Staryu!" A star pokemon exploded from a shroud of smoke, its red center glowing brightly. As it span through the air, Jim shouted a command. "Staryu, use Swift!" Staryu shot stars toward the water it was coming down rapidly at. The stars exploded on the water. Staryu collided with the water and sunk under it. "Staryu, now use Whirlpool!" From underwater, the water started churning horridly and spinning upwards. As it did, the Swift stars started coming up with it. Suddenly, they erupted out the top of a large spout, along with Staryu, spinning and throwing water everywhere, even on the front row of the crowd. Staryu finished by landing on one of Jim's outstretched hands.

The crowd cheered and roared for him.

"You are amazingly talented, boy!" Mr. Contesta applauded.

"Marvelous!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"Wonderful, I loved your performance!" Nurse Joy stated.

"That was awe inspiring, and dazzling to say the least. I think you have a good chance of making it, boy," Wallace cheered.

"Well, it's gonna be hard to top that one, folks!" Jillian shouted. "Our next entry..."

After two more, Natalie was announced and she pounced out. After reaching the center, she tossed her ball out. A pink and white pokemon with branch-like horns appeared in the water from a cloud of bubbles.

"Corsola, use Waterfall!" Corsola rose sharply out of the water as the water erupted behind it. As it reached the ceiling, it stopped. "Use Spike Cannon!" Corsola jumped out of the water and shot thousands of white spikes at the water, causing sparkles and the water to recede. "Finally, use Mirror Coat!" As they water churned up and down below, Corsola dove hard into it, a pink barrier around it, causing the water to shimmer as it swam.

The judges gave her a positive review as she walked away.

Lyra was next, and she walked slowly to the center, breathing slowly and calmly.

"Let's go, Marill!" She called, sending out her mouse. Marill landed in the water. "Marill, spin around and whip your tail!" Marill turned upside down and started spinning in the water, all around the field, wagging its tail. Lyra started to smile as the crowd "ahhed" at it. "Marill, now use Brine!" Marill spit a large funnel of water, lifting it up as it kept swimming around. "Now, finish it up with..." Marill suddenly jumps out of the water and freezes it with a beam of ice. It then slides down the water that whipped out and landed next to Lyra.

The crowd cheered at this. Lyra was stunned, her mouth dropped.

"Simplicity...that was so wonderful, Lyra," Wallace called to her. Lyra beamed and Marill threw itself into her arms.

May performed, and received a good review.

Later, in the restaurant branch of the building, the screen over the quads table came on. Ethan, Lyra and May all held their breath. Suddenly, right before the program started, Brandon burst inside.

"What...I MISSED IT?" Brandon shouted. Every table around the room shushed him. He slid into the table next to May and looked at the tv.

"We have our 16 finalists that will perform tomorrow on the Aqua Stage in double performances. After we announce our finalists, we will pair your groups! And the finalists are..." The screen switches to 16 pictures on a watery background. May beamed as she saw her face there, as well as Ethan. Lyra waited until the fourteenth picture was shown, and her name was shown. She noted that Natalie and Jim's were as well. She threw herself out of her seat.

"Woo hoo!" She yelped. Some other tables had people that also launched themselves from their seats.

"Okay, and now we have randomly paired everyone with a person. And here are the teams..."

The pictures were slid together to show eight teams of two. Ethan was paired with a boy named Ivan, Jim was paired with a girl named Tori, May was paired with a girl named Lynn, and Lyra...

Natalie shot over to their table as her face was shown with Lyra's.

"Well, partner, I guess we're together on this tomorrow!" Natalie said as she beamed brightly.

Lyra smiled. Suddenly, her bag on the seat started to glow. She hurried and pulled out the glass case, taking the lid off. The pillow with the egg sitting atop it shimmered and finally hatched into a small white pokemon within another egg with the same patterns as the former egg on it.

"Whoa! A Togepi!" Natalie cheered. "Wow."

"Lyra, that's cool!" May gasped.

Lyra patted it on the head. She took off the pokeball from the lid. The Togepi started tearing at the eye as she was about to call it back. Lyra sighed.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go in a ball?" Lyra laughed. The Togepi smiled.


	33. The Wallace Cup Part 2

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 6, Opening: Battle Cry! (Stand Up)

Chapter 33

_The Wallace Cup Part 2_

The next day, Lyra and Natalie gathered at the area where the fountain was.

"Okay, the next round is in an hour, so we need to get our combination straight!" Natalie declared. They looked over and saw the other seven teams spread out, practicing combinations.

"Fine. Then which ones are we going to use?" Lyra asked.

"Well, the rules state we have to use the same two pokemon that we performed separately with. So, Corsola and Marill, I guess," Natalie replies, looking into the cloudless sky.

"Fine, then we'll go with...Marill!" Lyra sends out her small mouse pokemon onto the lush grass.

"Corsola, you're the star!" Natalie sends out her pink coral pokemon. "So, how shall we do this? An attacking strategy?"

"Let's try it!" Lyra and Natalie separated from each other. "Marill, use Brine!"

Marill shot a funnel of water from its mouth. "Corsola, use Mirror Coat!" Corsola created a shield around itself and the water blasted off of it, creating five different spouts that curved around the coat, making it shine.

"Seems to be working..." Natalie starts. Suddenly, the water shoots back at Marill and throws her into Lyra's arms.

"Marill!" Lyra shrieks. It hops out of her arms.

"I guess that's not going to work, after all."

"Hey," Lyra snapped, "I know what we can do! Marill, use Rollout! Natalie, tell Corsola to duck down!"

"Okay. Corsola, tuck your head down!" Corsola crouched a bit. Marill rolled toward it and propelled itself into the air, off of its horns.

"Natalie, Corsola needs to use Spike Cannon straight at Marill!" Lyra insisted. "Marill, spin and use Brine!"

As Corsola shoots spiky needles at Marill, it spits a large spout of water all around it. The spikes evaporated and shatter as they collide with the water and the brilliant spray rains down.

"Nice! That was awesome improv Lyra! I think we're ready for the Cup!"

About an hour later, everyone gathered inside the dome. The Top 16 were waiting in the back, while the first two, Torri and Jim, were up first.

They clobbered down the bridge and sent out their pokemon. Jim sent out his Staryu, which landed on the island, and Torri sent out her Chinchou, which landed in the water.

"Ah, an electric-water combo! What will they do?" Jillian announced.

"Staryu, lay flat on the water and use Rapid Spin!" Staryu danced onto the water and lay flat on its back. When it was settled, it started spinning in place wildly. The wind power around it gathered water in sphere around it.

"Chinchou," Torri called, "use Thunderbolt!" Chinchou threw lightning bolts at the sphere and shocked it, causing it to sparkle intensely. As the water was blasted away from Staryu, it was shown to have used Harden to protect itself from Thunderbolt.

"Wow, that was pretty good!" Mr. Contesta laughed.

"Hm, quite unique way to use differences alike," Wallace put simply.

After they went, three more groups went up and it was Ethan and Ivan's turn. They ran out on stage and sent out their pokemon, Slowbro and Seaking respectively.

"Seaking, use Horn Drill!" Seaking span its horn and dove into the water, causing the water to spin drastically around it, making a large hole in the water.

"Slowbro, jump into that hole and use Psychic!" Ethan called. Slowbro hopped into the hole and used Psychic, causing the water to stay parted. It then caused sudden lashes of it to occasionally whip around Slowbro. In the end, Slowbro caused Slowking to hover above it.

"Seaking, use Water Sport!" Seaking spit some water out of its mouth, making Slowbro appeal even more.

"Another unique way to use different types!" Wallace clapped.

After two more groups, May and Lynn were up. May sent out a Castform, and Lynn sent out a Golduck.

"Time for this! Castform, use Rain Dance!" Castform formed a ball of water at its mouth and shot it high into the air. Clouds formed as the humidity rose and formed rain droplets. Castform undergoes a change and transforms into a form that had the head of a raindrop and a cloud below it.

"Golduck, use Water Pulse!" Golduck threw a ball of water at the Castform. It splashed across it, but the Castform took all of the water and spun it around itself.

"Castform, turn it into Secret Power!" Castform changed the water into bars of condensed condensation. Castform screeched and threw the bars of air at the water, causing towers of air to plummet out of the water, sending shockwaves through the arena.

"Whoa, that was mighty explosive!" Wallace calls out happily. "But it was nice to watch Castform take advantage of the whole thing!"

After them, Natalie and May dashed down the bridge.

Natalie sent her Corsola out into the air.

"Marill, use Rollout!" Lyra called as he tossed her pokeball with one hand, holding her dress with the other. Marill came out and rolled towards the island.

"Corsola, Spike Cannon!" Corsola shot one large spike at the very edge of the island where it met the water. Marill slammed into it and rolled into the air quickly. It unrolled and used Brine to shower the area in water. "Spike Cannon again!" Corsola shot the spikes sharply at the water, collapsing them and aiding the water in showering the audience. As the pokemon landed, the judges were silent.

"That was very unique!" Mr. Contesta said.

"I liked it. Marvelous!" Mr. Sukizo expressed.

"It was fun to watch," Nurse Joy added.

"Ah, I am speechless for now. All of these awesome performances have made even I rethink how I perform!" Wallace gracefully expresses.

Afterwards, eight pictures were about to be shown on the screen.

"Here we are folks, four groups made it through; are you apart of them? Let's see...Our first group is...Torri and Jim!" The crowd roared as the two came out and stood at the front of the bridge. "Our second group to proceed is...Andrew and Monique!" Two of the other trainers came out and stood next to Torri and Jim. "Our third group is...May and Lynn!" may and Lynn came bursting out, standin next to the other groups. "And our final group, joining the Top 8 for tomorrow's challenge...Lyra and Natalie!" Lyra and Natalie were screaming as they came out.

"Woo HOO!" Lyra screeched.

"Tomorrow, you will all compete in free-for-all matches that are randomly decided. So, here are your match-ups!" The screen came on, the pictures floating around. They were paired with bar lines. "And your quarter-final matches are: Natalie vs. Lynn, May vs. Lyra, Lynn vs. Andrew, and Monique vs. Jim!

After the competition...

"Meh, I didn't really expect to make it, but I let Ivan down..." Ethan said begrudgingly.

"Hey, don't worry yourself!" Ivan said as he walked past the table the four were sitting at. He then headed out of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, May, Lyra, congrats on getting this far! Don't let the battle tomorrow break you guys' friendship!" Brandon cheered. "I wish I had gotten here sooner so I could be in this...man..."

Everyone laughed.

That night, Lyra opened her eyes while in bed.

"I made it...And now I have to focus on battling May...This is gonna be hard..." Her eyes drifted closed.

The next day, the field had changed inside the dome. Now, there were two, shorter bridges that led to islands that were closer to the walkways than before. There were stepping stones all throughout the water for non-water types. Natalie and Lynn were standing opposite each other. Natalie's Flaaffy stood on one stone while Lynn's Skarmory hovered in the air.

"Flaaffy, use Discharge!" Flaaffy released a large amount of electricity at Skarmory and zapped it, causing the last of Lynn's points to deplete. Natalie recalled Flaaffy.

"And Natalie takes the win and moves on to the semi-finals! Now, let's get on with our next battle! Lyra and May!"

Lyra came walking out and settled herself on her island. May did the same thing.

"Let's go, Venomoth!"

"Come on out, Roserade!"

The two pokemon come out, the points appear, and the battle begins.

"Venomoth, use Silver Wind!" Venomoth waved blades of wind through the water, moving it and slamming into Roserade. Roserade flipped through the air and landed on a stone closer to May. May's points went down a bit.

"Roserade, use Sunny Day!" Roserade gathered light on its flower and threw it into the air. A bright light illuminated the area. "Roserade, use Solarbeam!" Roserade gathered a powerful beam at its flowers and released it at Venomoth.

"Venomoth, use Confusion and sent it back!" Venomoth use Confusion and took control of the beam, twisted it through the water and released it upwards below Roserade, destroying the stone and throwing Roserade in the air.

"How?" May's points went down. "I guess this is the 'student becomes master' thing! Roserade, twist around and use Sludge Bomb!" Roserade flipped around and threw bombs at Venomoth.

"Venomoth, use Hidden Power!" Venomoth quickly formed white balls around it and threw them into the air, colliding with the bombs. Venomoth flew into the air through the smoke. "Use Silver Wind!" Venomoth fluttered its wings and threw Roserade to the ground, destroying another stone and it going into the water. May's points were down to a fourth.

"This battle is watering down, folks!" Jillian announced.

"Roserade, use Solarbeam!" The light cleared, so Roserade now took longer to charge.

"Venomoth, use Hidden Power!" Venomoth threw more balls down at Roserade. They spun around it, but then exploded on it, draining the last of May's points.

"AND THE WINNER IS LYRA! She moves on to the the semifinals!"

After the next two battles, the winners were Andrew and Jim.

"Now, the announcement of the Semi-Finals battles! The battles are..." The four pictures floated around and found themselves with Andrew vs. Jim and Natalie vs. Lyra.

In the back room, Lyra and Natalie glanced at each other, serious looks on their faces.

"This round happens in less than two hours..." Lyra thought.

"This round happens in less than two hours..." Natalie thought.

"Natalie..."

"Lyra..."

"You're going down!" They both thought at the same time


	34. Wallace Cup: Finale

I accidentally screwed up this chapter when a NEEDED edit was added to (and since I messed up, STILL not fixed) Chapter 33. I will just have to do a watered-down version of what it was before, since...yeah.

HGSS: Johto Saga

Chapter 34

_Wallace Cup: Finale_

Lyra sent out Bayleef. Natalie sent out Corsola.

"Okay, Corsola, use Spike Cannon!" And the match officially begun.

"Bayleef, Light Screen!" Bayleef put up a cube of light that took the attack and broke the spikes. "Now, Petal Dance!" Bayleef created funnels of petals that whirred and scratched Corsola.

"Corsola, come on! Use Whirlpool!" Corsola dove into the water and span around, gathering up a huge twister of water and that twisted and pounded down to Bayleef.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip!" Bayleef lashed out and smacked the water, splitting it into two. "Now, Body Slam!" Bayleef sprang up and slammed into Corsola hard, throwing it against the closed ceiling. Bayleef grabbed it with Vines and threw it down into the water.

"Perfect, use Whirlpool again!" Corsola created another funnel, this one devouring Bayleef and sending it sprawling into the water below. Corsola appeared above it in the air. "Spike Cannon!"

"Bayleef, Petal Dance!" Bayleef created another funnel of petals that were deflected by the spikes, but most of them started hacking at Corsola again. "Now, finish this with Vine Whip!"

"Not that quick! Fall!" Corsola let itself dropped down. Bayleef lashed it with whips anyway, but it fell on top of the grass-type. As the water settled, both pokemon were catching their breath. Natalie's points were almost drained. "Corsola Spike Cannon!"

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip!" Bayleef lashed out again, smacking away the needles and smacking Corsola, depleting her points. It fell into Natalie's arms.

"Ahh!"

Lyra was announced the winner and proceeded to the finals.

Later, Jim took down Andrew's final pokemon with his Tyrogue's Fire Punch.

Lyra bit her nails as Jim and herself were announced to come onto stage 20 minutes later to face off in the finals. As she exited the room, Natalie left as well.

"Natalie...see you later!" Lyra waved as Natalie smiled and took off down the hall.

Out on stage, Lyra sent out her Marill, and Jim used Tyrogue again.

"Looks like it's just us two now!" Jim declared. "Tyrogue, use Thunder Punch!" Tyrogue rocketed off the ground and threw an electrified punch at Marill.

Marill threw its tail into Tyrogue's stomach and tossed it into the water.

Outside, Natalie watched the finale on the large screen that streamed the footage outside the building.

A ferry was just about to pull out.

"I guess it's time for me to head back home to Violet City for some Contest training..."

"Tyrogue, Low Kick!" Tyrogue kicked up swiftly and threw Marill into the air.

"Marill Brine!" Marill released a large funnel of water that smashed Tyrogue through one of the tablets in the water.

"Wow, they're really going at it. Looks like Lyra's winning..." Natalie started heading for the ship. She quickly bought a ticket and boarded.

"Marill, Rollout!" Marill collided with Tyrogue and sent it skidding across the water, finally sinking in. Jim's points were almost gone.

Natalie watched the last moments on the screen as the boat pulled out.

"Tyrogue! Use Thunder Punch!" Tyrogue plowed out of the water and landed on a stone, then jumped with a fist of electricity.

"Marill, final Brine!" Marill used the water attack again and enveloped Tyrogue in an explosion, depleting the last of Tyrogue's points.

Wallace stood up quickly. "And it looks like Lyra is our big winner!"

Lyra cheered as Marill jumped into her arms. "Woo hoo!"

Jim recalled his Tyrogue.

Natalie smiled and she headed below deck as the screen turned off.

Wallace presented Lyra with the Aqua Ribbon, good for any contest in any region, and congratulated her.

"This is this year's Wallace Cup winner!"

Outside, everyone said they're goodbyes and Jim left. Blue skittered out of the Wallace Cup stadium, but Ethan spotted him.

"Hey...that guy again..." Blue slipped away. "Lyra...I guess it's time to head to Mahogany Town for my Gym Battle...and your contest!"

Lyra raised a brow and rolled her eyes.

"I just now won and that's all you can think about?" She laughed.

I'm really sorry this was nothing like the real deal, this was rushed and it wasn't good, but I had to change these chapters that I screwed up ASAP!


	35. Facing the Steelers!

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 6, Opening: Battle Cry! (Stand Up)

Chapter 35

_Facing the Steelers_

Ethan stands in front of the gym. It was tall, and had metal plating on the outside.

"Now, it's time to battle for my 6th Badge..." He thought to himself. The door slid open and he entered, his friend Lyra close behind.

Inside, the walls had metal plating all over them, brass pillars standing in a line leading to a titanium archway. Another hall led sideways into another room. Ethan and Lyra took the path and were soon in a large room with a battlefield and bleachers.

"There you are," Jasmine's voice echoed across the room softly. She stood at the opposite end of the field, a pokeball already in her hand. A referee walked into the room and stood at the middle of the field. "Ready for a battle?"

Ethan smirked. "I guess you've been expecting me! I'm so ready!" He replied giddily. Ethan took his place at the opposite end of the field.

"Let's get this match under way!" The Official announced.

"Okay, we'll use three each. I'll start with...Magnemite!" Jasmine threw her ball and sent out a small magnet out above the field. Electricity surged on its prongs.

"If it's Magnemite, then Quilava will have to suffice!" Ethan declared, sending out his echidna.

"Magnemite, use Thunder Wave!" Magnemite shot a wave of electricity at Quilava.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Quilava breathed a spout of flames at the wave. It blasted through and fried Magnemite. It fell to the ground. "That was easy..."

"It's not done yet! Magnemite, use Thunderbolt!" Magnemite picked itself up and blasted a large thunderbolt at Quilava.

"Quilava, use Dig!" Quilava twirled and burrowed underground, the lightning striking the ground next to the hole. Quilava suddenly appeared below Magemite and struck it, throwing it down, fainted. "Yes!"

"Great job, my litte Magnemite. Now, it's time for one a little stronger! Come on out, Magneton!" Jasmine sent out the same type of pokemon that Oliver had had. It had three heads, with prongs off of each of them. "Magneton, use Magnet Bomb!" Magneton glowed white for a moment, then released bullets of metal.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Quilava breathed in and released a very large flame that melted the metal and blasted Magneton onto the wall, fainted.

"What? How could Magneton have fainted so easily...? Well, I suppose you'll be shell-shocked by the last one!" She recalled Magneton and drew a ball. "My faithful Steelix, come on out!" Jasmine sent out her long, tall steel pokemon, the evolved form of Onix. "Steelix is my prized pokemon and the strongest in my arsenal! Use Iron Tail!"

Steelix whipped its tail around sharply and threw a sickening stab towards Quilava.

"Quilava, don't let that touch you!" Quilava zipped out of the way. The tail slammed down, then crackled out of the ground, leaving ruts all around the ground. Quilava was caught in the dust. "Whoa, that Steelix is rough! Quilava, you take a breather!" He recalled Quilava. "Okay, well, I wanted to use Eevee, but it seems this Steelix is way to strong for it...So, Slowbro!" Ethan drew a ball and sent out his quick water type.

"Hm, going to be fairly slow, but Steelix, you use Stone Edge!" Steelix whipped blue stones around it, the light shimmered off of them and they zoomed towards Slowbro.

"Slowbro, use Hydro Pump!" Slowbro released a jetstream of water from its mouth and battered away the stones.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Steelix threw its tail around its body quickly and a blur of white light slammed the water away from Steelix.

"Whoa, how's this possible! That Steelix is so strong...Slowbro, use Rain Dance!" Slowbro formed a ball of water at its mouth and released it into the air. The rain clouds formed, humidity was let loose and it started raining. Steelix curled back a little from the rain. "Now, use Hydro Pump!"

Slowbro released a pump from its mouth.

"Steelix, Rock Polish and slip across the ground!" Steelix glimmered for a second, and then whipped across the ground, directly under the water. "Steelix, now use Iron Tail!" Steelix's tail lashed from under him and slammed into Slowbro. Slowbro fell on its back, fainted.

"Slowbro, return!" The rain clouds dissipated and Steelix stood upright. "Aipom, your turn buddy!" Aipom glided off his shoulder and landed on top of a rock.

"Steelix, use Stone Edge!" Steelix formed blue rocks and shot them at Aipom.

"Aipom, use Swift!" Aipom span on its hand and threw a tornado of stars that counteracted the stones.

"Seelix, use Iron Tail!" Steelix jabbed its sharp tail towards Aipom.

"Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Its tail shimmered and it jumped, throwing the fist into Steelix's tail. Aipom was immediately thrown into the same rock it jumped on, fainted.

"Aipom, buddy, return!" Ethan called Aipom back to its ball. "Last resort option! Come on out, Quilava!" Ethan sent out his fire-type again. "Use Flamethrower!"

Quilava's flame span towards Steelix.

"Steelix, Iron Tail!" Steelix whipped its tail around and dissipated the flames. "Again, my Steelix is as tough as nails!"

"Gah. Maybe if I think this through..." Ethan thought. "Steelix can only stop the things it sees. It's also slow, but Rock Polish sped it up a little. But maybe if we can disorient him, we can strike him right!"

Ethan snapped and grabbed Quilava's attention. "Quilava, use Smoke Screen!" Quilava took a breath, then released fumes of billowing black smoke. "Now, use Dig!" Quilava burrowed underground. It soon came up right behind Steelix. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Steelix, Iron Tail!" Steelix, somehow, whipped around and slammed Quilava hard with its tail, throwing it around and back in front of Ethan.

"What?"

"We just figured we could sweep around behind him!" Jasmine laughed.

"Quilava..." Quilava stood up weakly. Suddenly, it started glowing. In a moment, it grew bigger, and the flame on its back grew larger and around its neck. Soon, it was a Typhlosion, standing large and proud, glaring at Steelix. "Whoa, you evolved!"

"Wow! Congratulations, Ethan!" Jasmine perked.

"Typhlosion, let's try this again, use..." Ethan pulled out the Pokedex to check for new moves. "Two new moves...Typhlosion, use Gyro Ball!" Typhlosion started spinning on one foot towards Steelix.

"Won't do much! Steel on steel isn't effective!" Jasmine smiled.

"But, Gyro Ball affects heavier pokemon better!" Typhlosion battered into Steelix and caused it to come down. "All right!"

Typhlosion stepped back. "Typhlosion, let's finish this, Eruption!" Typhlosion's flame burst higher and flames started shooting out, medium red fireballs. The plummeted towards Steelix.

"Steelix, Stone Edge!" Steelix fired stones at the fires. The burned away as they touched them. The flames exploded on Steelix. "Steelix!"

Steelix, when the smoke cleared, was fainted.

"WOO HOO! My new Typhlosion won the 6th Badge!" Ethan cheered, rushing onto the field to hug Typhlosion hard. "Thanks, pal!"

Afterwards, Ethan stood in front of Lyra outside.

"I am proud to present you, Ethan, the Mineral Badge!" Jasmine handed him a silver, octagonal badge.

Ethan jumped in the air. "We got...the Mineral Badge!"


	36. Can You See Me?

HGSS: Johto Saga

Season 6, Opening: Battle Cry! (Stand Up)

Chapter 36

Season Finale

_Can You See Me?_

Lyra and Ethan are on their way to Ecruteak City as they had to backtrack in order to reach Mahagony Town, the destination of Ethan's next gym battle and Lyra's next contest. The sun was hidden by clouds, providing minimum shade across the tree-filled areas. A breeze swept in now and then to cool off the travelers.

As Lyra walked on, she felt the air get cooler.

"Hey, Ethan, is it supposed to be like this in an area like this?" Lyra asked, stopping in her tracks, Togepi gazing up.

"Not really. Supposed to be kind of hot, actually...Um, what is-?" Ethan stumbled back as he looked past Lyra.

"What?" Lyra asked as she turned around. Her face grew dimmer and her eyes grew big. What lay before them was a large floating structure, moving across the ground like a ship through water, and atop it was a large, luxurious castle structure.

"Amazing!" Ethan said, awestruck by what sat before them. It was approaching them. Some trainers zipped past them and passed directly under the castle, completely oblivious to the form above them as they went.

"How?" Lyra mumbled.

The structure ceased movement. Lyra and Ethan felt a pulling sensation. As they were yanked into the vicinity of the castle, a stairway of energy formed and they walked up it. When they reached the top, they saw a large, fruitful lawn area. Topiari sat in still areas, beautifully cut and shaven, fresh cut green grass met their noses as the smell was crisp, two small ponds with Lanturn-style fountains sat amidst the grass. The burnt sienna colored castle sat in front of them, flags waving atop. Pictures of Togepi were emblazoned on them, waving rapidly through the brisk wind.

"What is this place? And how come those guys didn't see it?" Ethan asked himself. A large, echoeing voice rang out across the entire courtyard.

"Because this, my friends, is the Togepi Mansion!" A man stood on the steps of the castle, a loudspeak in his hand.

"Wow..."

"Let me take you in!" He rang once more.

In a little while, the shell-shocked duo were inside, sitting down in two vinyl covered, leisurely seats in front of fireplace. However, instead of fire, there was icecicles inside, frost billowing from them, cooling the room.

Bookshelves lined the walls. Two staircases leading upstairs cut through the whole room. Under the staircases sat a dark archway leading to another room.

"Excuse me, sir," Ethan called as the man, who had introduced himself as Gregory, "where does that room lead to?"

"Oh, no-where young boy!" He snapped. Adjusting his robe, he walked out of the room.

Ethan crossed his arms and stood up. "I don't like his attitude!"

Ethan stood up and fixed his backpack strap. "I'm heading into that room! Come on out Typhlosion!" Ethan sends out his fire pokemon. "Typhlosion, light up the way for me!"

Lyra hopped up. Togepi fixated itself in her arms. "Hey, I'll come too!"

At that second, Gregory stepped in, his eyes gleaming, full of hatred.

"Where were you two going?" He said fiercely, his eyes darting from the door, to them, to Togepi and back again.

Ethan gave a half glance at Lyra. "We wanted to know why you have that room protected so-"

"Ahem. Let me tell you something," Gregory started, cutting Ethan off. "You only saw this place because of your Togepi. This is the Mirage Castle, home of the Togepi families. That Togepi is supposed to be _mine."_

Lyra winced. "Actually, this Togepi's mine and...ETHAN, RUN!"

Ethan dashed down the dark hallway, Typhlosion dashing in front of him, illuminating the way. Lyra took off behind him.

Gregory's voice was heard behind, and Lyra glanced back, seeing an Alakazam following them as well. It used Flash and illuminated the entire hallway.

"Come here!" He screamed.

Lyra and Ethan started out of the hallway and felt their feet on some slimy, wet grass. Their sights caught a single tree with a ring of sleeping Togepi around it.

"What?" Ethan asked.

Gregory stepped inside of the room, lined with glass, his Alakazam close behind.

"This room holds Togepi so I can sell them on the black market, you see?" He said. He took off the vest of his tuxedo. Under it was a Team Rocket uniform!

"I see. So you steal Togepi and use them for money!" Lyra shrieked.

"Yes, but now someone has found me out, I must destroy you all! Alakazam, Focus Blast!" Alakazam hopped up the glass wall and flipped into the center of the room. Between its spoons it charged a powerful ball of energy.

"You are going to destroy these Togepi!" Lyra gasped. "No!"

Togepi chirped from her arms and hopped onto her head. It glowed into a white light, and grew bigger. "Huh!"

When it was done, it was taller now, with wings and left its shell behind.

"Hey, a Togetic!" Ethan shouted.

"Togetic, let's save these Togepi! Use Safeguard!" Togetic created a shield of green energy shielding them and the sleeping Togepi. Alakazam fired the Focus Blast and it exploded with the Safeguard. When the smoke cleared, Togetic was flying towards Alakazam. "Togetic, use Metronome!" Togetic wagged its wings. Suddenly, they glowed and it flapped them. Air Cutter sliced Alakazam and threw it down towards Gregory. He recalled it, and chuckled.

"Maybe my operating has ceased...Whatever. Do what you want with these useless pokemon!" He threw a smoke ball to the ground and retreated.

Later, Ethan and Lyra set the Togepi free. The mirage shield around the castle faded. After everyone had fled the castle, the castle wilted away into nothing. The Togepi flittered off into the forest, and Lyra and Ethan were left with Togetic.

"You were awesome Togetic! Thanks so much!" Lyra said.

"Well, that was a strange charade. But I guess we should head to Mahogany now!" Ethan said at last.

That was strange, but just deal with it, hehehehe.

Anyway, here's a preview for the first chapter of Season 7 Rocket Battles!

The air was so filled with grime and dust, it was stifling. The only thing that reprieved the duo from the smell and air was the filtering kindness of the spray of the waterfalls that dotted the area inside the mountain.

"Oh, I wanna get out of here as soon as we can!" Lyra gasped through a small bit of air intake.

"Yeah, but now we have to find that Kiyo guy before we can go anywhere else."

"But why? That guy was in Karate! He can find his own karate Master in a place like this!" Lyra shrieked.

As they went, they heard a crash coming from their left. Ethan nodded and Lyra headed in front of him that way, followed closely by him.

As they reached another room, they saw a man in a karate garb with his fist in the rock wall. He turned around. His face was extremely rugged and full of scratches and gashes.

"Hello, my name is Kiyo," he said in a rough tone.


	37. Road to Mahogany Town

A different type of layout is gonna be tested in this chapter, so try to bare with it. I think the only noticeable changes will be in the title parts, where HGSS: Johto Saga will not be listed, and some things will be condensed. I AM SERIOUSLY TRYING TO ADD MORE DETAIL NOW!

Also, a preview will be in EVERY chapter now! Yay? Oh, and if you don't notice, I'll tell you now: The preview will not USUALLY be the entire scene. Like, in this one, the preview for this chapter showed them going in and immediately finding Kiyo. But, there will be a little left out each time.

~Season 7 Rocket Battles~

_Opening: We Will Be Heroes_

**Chapter 37_, Road to Mahogany Town_**

A pleasant walk was in front of them as the famous duo stopped at a river bank. There was a path that had been eroded over the years that ran all the way through the river and stopped on the outskirts of Mahogany Town, their next destination. Anticipation ran through their minds in this moment.

"We're almost there, and my third contest ribbon is just calling me!" Lyra cheered, her cheeks flushed with color and her face giddy with excitement.

"Yeah, and my 7th Badge is just around the corner!" Ethan added, an air of joy in his lively gestures.

Suddenly, as they were beginning to step onto the path, a man called out to them.

"Hey, do you think you guys could help me?" As they turned, they found it wasn't a man, but more of a young adult with a mature voice. "I'm from the Saffron City Karate Dojo and my master is inside Mt. Mortar. He was supposed to meet me out here two hours ago! Could you go in and look for him?" He asked.

Lyra started to object. "Actually..."

Ethan clapped a hand over her mouth. She snapped and tried to pry his hand off, her face steaming red. "Sure, we can help you out!" Ethan forced hastily.

"Oh thank you! His name is Master Kiyo, and should respond to Kiyo!"

Ethan quickly pulled Lyra to the side, next to a rock wall. He unclasped her mouth. She slapped his arm roughly.

"What! I want to get to Mahogany Town!" Lyra shrieked in a robust tone.

"Come on! We have to help this guy!" Ethan insisted.

"Oh, fine!" Lyra stamped a foot, slamming down on one of Ethan's toes. He winced in pain.

"What was THAT for!"

"Oh, I think you know," she said as she stamped away, stepping on his other toe as well.

The cave opening for Mt. Mortar had already been passed by them, so they just backtracked through the short, freshly cut grass. Some Pidgeotto flew overhead, chirping as they flew towards Ecruteak.

Inside, they began coughing and holding their shirts to their mouths. However, there was the sounds of waterfalls, so they headed in the directions of them.

The air was so filled with grime and dust, it was stifling. The only thing that reprieved the duo from the smell and air was the filtering kindness of the spray of the waterfalls that dotted the area inside the mountain.

"Oh, I wanna get out of here as soon as we can!" Lyra gasped through a small bit of air intake.

"Yeah, but now we have to find that Kiyo guy before we can go anywhere else."

"But why? That guy was in Karate! He can find his own Karate Master in a place like this!" Lyra shrieked.

Up rocky stairs, they saw some people training, some people climbing the waterfalls and a person sleeping on a rock on a ledge on the wall.

"Wow, this is actually a popular place!" Ethan expressed.

Later, they traveled deeper into the mountain and down a smooth slope. When they reached the bottom, they continued.

As they went, they heard a crash coming from their left. Ethan nodded and Lyra headed in front of him that way, followed closely by him.

When they reached another room, they saw a man in a karate garb with his fist in the rock wall. He turned around. His face was extremely rugged and full of scratches and gashes.

"Hello, my name is Kiyo," he said in a rough tone.

"Really? Then you must be the one we're looking for! I'm Lyra, and this is Ethan! Okay, Ethan, we found him! LET'S GO!" Lyra persisted.

"I see my student sent you...and that you're in a hurry. How about this? We have a battle, one of you versus me. Since you seem to be in a hurry, if I win, you must stay here until I'm finished training. If you win, I go with you outside to Chao...Deal?"

Ethan and Lyra gave sharp side-glances to each other.

"Well-" Lyra started.

"It's perfect," Ethan cut off.

"Will you quit that?" Lyra screams, slamming Ethan's head against her fist.

"Okay then. One pokemon each...last one standing wins!"

Kiyo jumped back at least 12 feet and drew a pokeball. "Come on out, Hitmonlee!"

Hitmonlee, his tall fighting type with coil-spring like legs was sent out.

"My best one is..." He took out Noctowl's ball, but he rethought it. "No, come on out, Eevee!" Ethan sent out his normal-type.

"Ethan! You know Eevee is weaker than your normal pokemon...and his is fighting!"

"I understand that! Eevee, use Sand Attack!" Eevee kicked up some sand into the air, causing it to be more stifling than before.

"Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick." Hitmonlee twisted on the ground and its spring leg shot out and swept Eevee's feet out from under him, tossing him into the air.

"Eevee, use Trump Card!" Eevee landed upright. White objects floated around Eevee. They were shot all at once at Hitmonlee. The slammed into it, barely causing any damage.

Eevee dashed towards Hitmonlee. "Use Quick Attack full force!" Eevee threw itself at Hitmonlee and took it down to the ground.

"Hitmonlee, get up and use Rolling Kick!" Hitmonlee flipped up and threw a foot at Eevee. Eevee was hit and skid across the ground.

"Eevee, hit him with your strongest attack! Iron Tail!" Eevee wagged its tail as it glowed silver. It then flipped and slammed into Hitmonlee, throwing him to the ground.

Kiyo fell to his knees. "I am defeated...in shame!" A tear formed at his eye. He wiped it away. "No matter! I will come to you, as I hold dear to my promises."

Outside...

"Thank you very much!" The Karate kid from before said to Ethan and Lyra.

Kiyo bowed. "Barret, we should head back to Saffron City!"

"Let's take the long way!" Barret cheered. They highfived and jogged away.

"When you see two weird strangers..." Lyra started. Ethan glared at her.

"Let's just go!" Ethan said as he started down the path through the water.

-Preview

Togetic landed on Lyra's head as the leaves fluttered down gracefully.

"Wonderful performance!" Jillian shouted.

Ethan clapped. He glanced over at the man sitting next to him, who was cross-armed. As Ethan looked, the man grabbed his arm and they were gone in a second.

"Hey, who are you!" Ethan screams when they're outside.

The man throws Ethan behind a bench and kneels down.

"I need your help. My name is Lance, the Dragon Tamer."


	38. Master of Disguise I

~Season 7, Rocket Battles~

_Opening: We Will Be Heroes_

**_Chapter 38, Master of Disguise I  
_**

"Is everyone ready?" Jillian shouted across the room.

The crowd on both sides of the stage cheered.

Lyra stood in the backroom, anxious. She had registered as number 13, so she was coming up sooner than ever.

"Then let's get this contest started!" Jillian announced.

After a few performances, a boy came out on stage.

"Let's show them how it's done, Jynx!" The boy sent out a bulky, human-like pokemon. "Jynx, use Blizzard, then Confuse Ray!" Jynx released a whirlwind of chilly snow. It swirled around. Jynx then shot a ray of purple light into the center. It erupted a brilliant shine illuminated the room in purple and blue, a radiant display.

"That was amazing!" Mr. Contesta cheered.

Lyra gulped hard. "That was...really good..."

Lyra dashed out, her pokeball in her hand.

"Steal the show, Togetic!" Togetic was released in three stars that exploded around it. "Togetic, use Safeguard!" Togetic flew into the air and a green shield exploded from it's body. "Togetic, now spin inside and use Magical Leaf!" Togetic started to spin elegantly and releasing glowing green leaves around the inside. Togetic released the safeguard and fell towards Lyra.

Togetic landed on Lyra's head as the leaves fluttered down gracefully.

"Wonderful performance!" Jillian shouted.

Ethan sat down next to a man. He saw Lyra's ending and clapped. He glanced over at the man sitting next to him, who was cross-armed. As Ethan looked, the man grabbed his arm and they were gone in a second.

He led them through the crowd, and without anyone noticing, they slip out the door of the Contest Hall.

"Hey, who are you!" Ethan screams when they're outside.

The man throws Ethan behind a bench and kneels down.

"Hey," Ethan snaps. "What was that all about?

"I need your help. My name is Lance, the Dragon Tamer. I hear you're quit the famous boy, the one who saved the Slowpoke Well and Burnt Tower from Team Rocket. You can be useful."

Ethan crawled back. "You're apart of TR, aren't you?"

"Eh? Of course not! Just follow me." Lance stood up calmly and straightened the long, flowing cape around his shoulders. "Well, come on then!"

Lance took off quickly down the road. Onlookers peered as he ran, but he didn't take notice. Ethan stammered but he quickly followed his footsteps.

In a few minutes, they reached a small house with a sign perched atop it, reading, "MEDICINAL GOODS OF THE NINJA TOWN!"

Lance kicked open the door. Inside, a large Dragon-type pokemon was standing right in front of the door. Also, a tall boy with orange hair and black jacket was standing inside, a Fire-type dog standing next to him. It snarled and growled at a man who was cowering in the corner.

"Hey, you're Blue!" Ethan said immediately, remembering the guy from the Wallace Cup crowd.

"Yeah...Lance, I'm guessing this is the Ethan you've been talking about. Never thought it'd be the same one!" He said, laughing. "Anyway, I've got this guy cornered. He admitted to be harboring Team Rocket's underground HQ below..." He knocked over a large structure to the floor, "this thing." Under it was a staircase that curled down and then connected to a corridor.

"Good work, Blue." Lance turned to Ethan. "Blue is a Gym Leader in Kanto, a region adjacent to Johto. Well, we need your help infiltrating Team Rocket's base."

"Wait, why does a Gym Leader and a Dragon Tamer need _my _help with anything?" Ethan flustered.

"We know you're strong and reliable as a trainer, so...Can you help us. Please?" Lance asked. He waved to Blue.

Blue stepped down the staircase, his Arcanine following suit.

"Fine. I guess I really should be honored that I'm being asked by someone like you." Ethan explained. He nodded.

"Okay then. Dragonair, come on out!" Lance sent out a long, blue pokemon. "Dragonair, you watch this guy, okay?" Dragonair slithered towards the man. It used Scary Face and the man cowered in fear a little more. "Dragonite, come on! Ethan, you'll need a pokemon out at all times..."

Lance took off down the stairs, his Dragonite right behind him.

Ethan stood for a second. "Who...Who...Ah, I know!" He said, snapping. "Noctowl, let's go, buddy!" Ethan sent out his flying type. "Okay, it's important we're constantly on alert, all right?" Noctowl nodded. Ethan headed down the stairs, Noctowl flapping quickly behind him.

At the edge of the bottom of the stairs, a room sat with three long hallways. They each led in a different direction.

"Noctowl, use Foresight and try to see which way they went." Noctowl's 'W' glowed red and it closed its eyes. In a moment, it pointed down the left and right corridors with its wings. "Great, so we take the middle. Good job, buddy."

Ethan hurried down the middle corridor.

After a few minutes of navigating winding tunnels that led down and across and up, Ethan came to an office room. A desk sat in the middle, two bookcases sat in the two opposing corners of the room, and a lamp lit the room, along with a hanging bulb.

A man was sitting in the leather chair at the desk. Atop his head was a black hat and he was baring a black tuxedo. He stood at the sight of the boy.

"Hello. My name is Giovanni. I am the leader of Team Rocket, or I was until I disbanded it three years ago. But now, we are back in action and taking the world by surprise!" He laughed, taking off his hat.

"Mhm. I've heard of Giovanni before. But..." Ethan noticed specs of purple hair sticking out of the black hair atop Giovanni's head. "I didn't think you dyed your roots...purple."

Giovanni raised a brow and felt his head. "Ah...I think you've found me out."

Giovanni ducked down behind the desk, and in a flash, stood up again. A man with purple hair and a goatee, along with a Rocket Uniform.

"I didn't think my amazing disguise would be trumped so quickly. I suppose I should make quick work of you. Come out, Weezing!" Petrel sent out a large purple pokemon with two heads. Putrid gases poured out of the large pokemon.

"Noctowl, let's take him down!"

In the left corridor, Blue ran into a dead end.

"Arcanine, looks like this is the end of the hallway. I guess Lance or Ethan must have had a better way...Let's head back!" Blue says.

When he reaches the main room, he hears commotion from the middle hallway and scurries down it quickly.

At the end, Noctowl lays next to Ethan, fainted. Petrel stood with his Weezing, laughing and sneering.

"That was fairly quick and easy."

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Arcanine fired a spout of fire at Weezing and threw it against the wall, flames spewing.

"Aye? This isn't gonna work. A stupid Gym Leader butting in..." Petrel pulled out a communicator and spoke into it. "Ariana, we have some intruders..."

"I noticed...This guy with red hair and a cape is down here trying to shut down the generators..." A cracked voice came over the phone. Petrel put it away.

"Well, I think I'm going to..." He stops and throws a smoke bomb down, making a quick escape.

Blue coughed and lifted Ethan off the ground.

"Come on, we need to go help Lance!"

Blue and Ethan hurried down the path. As they ran into the room, they were greeted by a dozen Rocket Grunts, Golbats armed and ready.

"Maybe not as quick as we hoped..." Ethan gulped.


	39. Crimson Lake Rage

~Season 7, Rocket Battles~

_Opening: We Will Be Heroes_

**_Chapter 39, Crimson Lake Rage_**

Lance came barreling out of the corridor, his Dragonite close behind.

"Dragonite, Thunder Wave!" Dragonite shot out as Lance skittered down the middle corridor, shoving Blue and Ethan to the ground. Dragonite released a sparkling wave of electricity at the Rocket Grunts and their pokemon. Everyone was shot down and paralyzed.

Lance helped Ethan and Blue up. "Guys, I defeated Ariana. She told me that their plans at Lake of Rage have already commenced. I need to find out what they mean. Help me out, will ya?"

Lance hurries up the stairs, his Dragonite following. Blue recalls Arcanine.

"You heard the man! Come on!" Blue shouted at Ethan. Ethan nodded.

"Right!" Ethan hurried up the stairs right behind Blue.

_At the contest hall..._

"Togetic, use Magical Leaf!" Togetic fired a ray of leaves at her opponent.

"Chinchou, use Thunderbolt!" A small blue pokemon with two antennae hopped off the ground and released a bolt of electricity. It collided with the leaves and exploded.

"Togetic, follow that up with Sweet Kiss!" Togetic blew individual hearts at Chinchou. They connected and Chinchou fell to the ground, confused. The girl's points piddled away. "Now, Magical Leaf!" Togetic started spinning and released flurries of leaves, exploding on contact with Chinchou. The girl's points depleted totally.

"And the winner is Lyra! She moves on to the Finals!" Jillian announced.

_At the Lake of Rage._..

Rain pelted bystanders as they watched the rippled waters of the lake smash into the shoreline, water breaching up over the sign that read "Lake of Rage" at the edge of the water.

The trio arrived on scene. Ethan's eyes grew.

In the water, a tall tower of red and tan extended high into the air. The face of the pokemon was rugged and terrifying.

"That's a...Shiny Gyarados!" Ethan garbled.

"Yes. That's exactly what it is. The horrible thing is that it wasn't a Shiny Magikarp..." Lance started.

Blue and Ethan gasped.

"How is that possible?" Blue asked.

"Our theory was true, Blue." Lance's face stiffened. "They were using Radio Transmissions and forcibly evolved this Magikarp into a Gyarados. Thing is, it evolved so fast and reluctantly that the red scales didn't have time and weren't mature enough to turn blue...so they kept their color," Lance explained grimly. "I wanna catch this Gyarados so I can put it and the land to peace. Also to give it a calm life! Dragonite, get ready!"

Dragonite hovered above Lance. Lance swiftly ran towards the lake edge. He drew a pokeball. "Dragonair, use Surf!" Lance sent out the Dragonair from before. It created a wave and copies of itself. Lance tucked himself down on a knee as he rode the Dragonairs. "Dragonite!"

Dragonite let out a battle cry.

A man walked up to Ethan.

"Excuse me, child, what is he doing?" He said frantically.

"He's trying to help the Gyarados...Why?"

The man turned away. Ethan noticed him draw a pokeball. He opened it discretely. A Pidgeot was released. It shot off the ground. The man ripped off the jacket he wore. Under it was a Team Rocket Uniform.

"Blue!" Ethan grasped his attention.

"What!" Blue gasped at the sight of the rocket.

"Hello, my name is Khoury. I won't let you foil our plans!" He released another pokemon, a Sandslash.

"Urk, so now we have to deal with a Rocket...Come on out, Rhydon!" Blue sent out a large bulky rock pokemon.

"Let's stop them! Help me, Slowbro!" Ethan sent out his water-type.

Pidgeot soared towards Lance.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Dragonite gained a blue sheen around him as he dove towards Gyarados.

Gyarados reared back and released an orange beam. It collided with Dragonite, but it was protected from the aura around it. Dragonite hovered back.

Suddenly, Pidgeot rammed its beak into Dragonite and threw it into the water.

"Looks like I'm already successful! That promotion is as good as mine!" Khoury laughed. "Sandslash, Sandstorm!" Sandslash span in a quick circle and released a whirlwind of sand.

"Rhydon, use Stone Edge!" Rhydon collected rocks around it and propelled them towards the wind. They penetrated and deteriorated the sandstorm.

On the lake...

"Dragonite, use Flamethrower!" Dragonite released a flame spout from its mouth and singed Pidgeot hard.

Pidgeot fell into the water. A small poof of steam rose.

"Hey...Dragonite, use Flamethrower into the water!" Dragonite fired a beam of fire at the water. A large cloud of steam arose between Lance and Gyarados. "So the water is especially cold! Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Dragonite dove towards Gyarados. It collided and sent Gyarados toppling. Lance drew a Net Ball. "You're mine! Go, Net Ball!" Lance threw his ball and it captured the pokemon. Floating on the water, it shook and finally dinged. Dragonite dove and picked up the ball, tossing it across the water and into Lance's hand.

"Ethan, he caught it!" Blue shrieked.

"Slowbro, use Hydro Pump!" Slowbro released a jet of water that slammed into Sandslash and threw it into Khoury's stomach. "Yes! Huh? Lance caught it! Wow!"

Khoury stammered back up, recalling both of his pokemon, Pidgeot coming all the way from the water.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. But, I guess I can use our last resort plan!" He took out a remote and pressed a button. "Now, Mahogany Town will blow up in ruins!"

He laughed maniacally for a moment. After a moment, he realized nothing happened. "What? WHAT?"

Blue and Ethan raised their brows. "Aaaaanyway...Rhydon, Hammer Arm!" Rhydon's arm glowed and threw it into Khoury. Khoury was lifted and thrown high into the air. He finally landed hard in the water.

Lance stepped on shore. "Mission successful..."

Ethan snapped. "Lyra's contest! I have to head back to Mahogany! Nice meeting you guys!" Ethan scurried away, Slowbro speedily catching up from behind.

_In Mahogany..._

As Ethan entered the town, Lyra walked up to him. She was cross-armed with an angry look on her face.

"Lyra! How...'d the contest...go?" Ethan said, scratching his head.

"Oh it went fine. I beat a guy's Piloswine in the end...BUT WHERE WERE YOU!" She exploded.

"I was...kidnapped by a guy named Lance, I was beaten by a dude named Petrel in Team Rocket a-" Ethan started.

"Never mind. I saw this trail of red hair that apparently nobody else was smart enough to track and found the underground lair. There was this thing under the stairs and I thought how stupid it was to have something that annoying beeping, so Bayleef destroyed it for me. Then, I came up here and there you were...And...I GOT MY THIRD RIBBON!"

Ethan raised a brow. "So you disarmed the bomb? Uh, nevermind. Great, so I can finally challenge the gym?"

"I think you owe me a day, mister. You didn't stay for my contest, so...Bomb?" Lyra replied.

"Bomb? what are you talking about? So, what kind of day do I owe you?" Ethan said as his eyes grew big.


	40. Ice, Himself

Chapter 50! Gosh, I didn't realize I'd get this far...I'm about to cry...Oh, hey there...I was just practicing for the Chapter 50 extravaganza...Um...Yeah...Urk.

There will be a surprise for that chapter...

By the way, the past few chapters are where I'm starting to stray a little bit from how the games went, and every now and then throwing my own spin into things. However, a very prominent switch is made in this chapter...meh, and the next two!

~Season 7, Rocket Battles~

_Opening: We Will Be Heroes_

**_Chapter 40: Ice, Himself_**

"Ethan!" Lyra tugged Ethan towards the edge of town. Behind the Pokemon Center, a cave stood with a sign that read, "Ice Cave."

"That place doesn't look tame..." Ethan complains.

"Yes it does!" Lyra tosses Ethan into the cave. He rolls and scuffs across the ground, finally stopping at a Stalagmite jutting from the ground. He rubbed his head, but felt the rock. It had a cool touch and he found it had a layer of ice atop it. "Ice...Hmm..."

Lyra steps in after him. She looks around and sees that vastness of the inner portions of the cave. Large Stalactites hung from the ceiling, sharp, menacing points seemed to laugh as they passed under them. Ice crystal were everywhere, and as they went deeper, the air got colder and the ground, ceiling and wall began to be more and more coated in the silvery ice.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Lyra said, her voice quivering from the cold. Ethan opened his bag and dug deep inside. He pulled out a red and blue scarf. He handed Lyra the blue one. "Here, maybe this will help." Ethan wraps his around his neck and tucks his hands inside the pockets on his sweat-shirt.

"Thanks, but you're still better off because of that shirt!" Lyra scoffed. She tucked the scarf in itself after wrapping it around her neck.

Ethan snapped his fingers. He took off his hat and placed it inside his bag and pulled his hood up.

"Thanks for the reminder!" He then smirks.

Lyra grimaces and looks forward. Suddenly, she slipped. The floor turned into a smooth, crisp layer of ice and the cave sloped deep down into the ground.

"Lyra?" Ethan steps forward and suddenly slips as well. "Ahh!" He then descends into the murky darkness. A few minutes later, Ethan is deposited into a large room where the slope ends and just rocks are on the ground. He looks up, bringing himself to his feet, and sees Stalactites at least thirty feet long protruding from the half-mile long ceiling. The tips almost touched the equally tall Stalagmites on the ground. Ethan made his way through the icicle maze. Soon, he found a tall ice stream that looked like it used to be a waterfall with a man sitting in front of it. He spotted Lyra standing behind a cicle.

"Lyra!" Ethan shouted. Lyra put a finger to her mouth to hush him.

Ethan hid behind an icicle and stared at the man. The man had thinning white hair, a blue scarf around his neck, atop a blue robe that stretched to the floor, and brown pants. He was barefoot, which was hard for Ethan to look at.

The old man sighed and stood up, grasping the wooden cane next to him. "I can't sense Piloswine anywhere in here!" He spit. He looks around and starts down another tunnel that went deeper into the cave. Suddenly, he stops. In a flash, he draws a ball and sends out a large, shelled Pokemon. "Who's there?" He looks around. "Hm. Cloyster, Spike Cannon!" The large pokemon glowed and fired white needles around the room. They crackled and shattered numerous icicles. Lyra crouched as one split her icicle in half at the peak.

Ethan zipped from behind his and pushed Lyra out of the way as another spike destroyed the cicle.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Ethan sent out his fire-type. It let loose a roar of fire that eliminated all remaining spikes.

"Cloyster, Withdraw!" Cloyster closed its shell and the fire evaporated from it. "Who are you?" He screamed.

"I'm Ethan. This is Lyra. What are you doing down here?"

"I should be asking you that question, trespassers!"

"Looks like you're the one trespassing!" Lyra shouted back, now standing. Typhlosion stepped back next to Ethan.

"I partially own this cave, so it is you who is here wrongfully! Cloyster, use-"

"Wait! Who are you?" Ethan cut in.

"What business is it of yours?" The man replied.

"We have a right to know since we revealed our names before you revealing your own. That's proper etiquette you know..." Ethan retorted.

The man raised a brow and Ethan could have sworn a smile crept onto the corner of his face, like it was just yanking at it. "My name is Pryce. I am the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town."

"This guy is the Leader!" Ethan thought. Out loud, he said, "Well, I heard you're looking for something. Maybe we can help."

"Meh. Fine. Cloyster return." Pryce recalled his pokemon. "I am searching for my Piloswine who got out of the Gym today after a match I had with another boy. He usually comes into the cave here...But I just can't seem to find him. He never wanders this deep, and this part of the cave is initially dangerous if you don't know the way..."

"Where does this cave lead to?" Lyra asked.

"Blackthorn City, but this isn't the correct way."

"Okay. We'll help you search for Piloswine! Typhlosion here is a good scouter, along with...!" Ethan sends out Aipom, who lands on top of Typhlosion's head. "Aipom. Okay, let's get looking!" Lyra nodded. They take off ahead of Pryce, but he was surprisingly fast at running and catches up with them quickly.

Soon, the cave began to darken, so Typhlosion enhanced the fire on its back. Aipom was in front of them all, skittering across the ground, searching every nuke and cranny.

After a while, Aipom screeched at them, pointing to a hall that was adjacent to the way they were running down currently.

"Is Pilo in there?" Pryce asked. Aipom hopped into the hall and used swift to light up the hall, as Typhlosion was too big to fit full-body. Ethan spotted a spot of brown as the broken stars illuminated the hall for a moment.

"There it is!" They heard it roar.

"Piloswine!" Pryce cheered.

"How do we get it out?" Lyra asked.

"Maybe Bayleef can help. Vine Whip, ya know?" Ethan answered.

"Yeah! Bayleef, let's go!" Lyra sent out Bayleef. "Use Vine Whip and try to grab Piloswine. The easiest way is to grab it by the tusks!" Bayleef nodded and shot its vines inside the crack. They wrapped and snapped around the tusks. Bayleef heaved and pulled back. Pryce started to yank as well, and Ethan and

Lyra joined. In a moment, a large brown pokemon plopped out and landed on Pryce, taking him down.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Ethan said quickly. They heard a whining sound. Ethan peered inside. Aipom lit the crack again, and Ethan saw a yellow pokemon stuck farther inside. "Lyra, use Bayleef again." Bayleef lashed its vines in and wrapped them around the yellow figure. Yanking, it pulled out a pokemon that flopped into Ethan's arms. A small yellow pokemon with large ears and pink spots on its cheeks lay in his arms. It had icicles on its ears, as it was extremely cold. "Guys, we have to head to Mahogany quick! This pokemon is probably sick."

Later, in the Pokemon Center, Ethan watches the glass window as the small pokemon lay on the bed in the center. Nurse Joy and her Blissey were tampering with some machines.

A couple of hours passed and the sign above the door to the room bleeped off and Nurse Joy came walking out, holding the smiling Pichu.

"The Pichu is feeling all better. I have a question though. Why are one of its ears notched?" Joy asked.

Ethan stood and stared at its left ear. "Hey...it is...I didn't notice before." Ethan took the pokemon in his arms and it climbed onto his head.

"It seems to have taken a liking to you. Maybe you should keep it!" Joy smiled.

Ethan stared up at it. "Sure. Wanna join my team little guy?"

Pichu nodded. It scurried off his head and down the hallway into the main room. "I guess that's a hint to go catch it!" Ethan said as he dashed down the hall. "Thanks Nurse Joy!"

Outside, Pichu skidded to a stop. Ethan stepped out as well. "Okay, Aipom!" Aipom was sent out and stood ready. Lyra and Pryce walked out of the center, ready to watch.

Pichu stood and released bolts of blue energy. "Aipom, it's Discharge so look out!" Aipom skittered through the shocks of lightning. "Focus Punch!" Aipom appeared in front of Pichu and delivered an uppercut punch. Pichu flew through the air, but it straightened. Pichu's ears and tail glowed white and it dove down. It collided with Aipom.

"That looks like Pain Split!" Pryce alerted. Aipom teetered back as Pichu released more electricity. They shocked Aipom.

"Aipom, let's keep our cool! Use Faint Attack!" Aipom faded and appeared in front of Pichu, pointing to something, shocked. It then slammed it with its tail when Pichu wasn't looking. "One more! Focus Punch!" Aipom jumped, twirled really fast and threw its fist down. It exploded on Pichu. "Okay, now's the time!"

He enlarged his Fast Ball and threw it. It tapped Pichu's teetering head and called it inside. It clacked to the ground and shook three times, and dinged. Ethan jumped in the air with Aipom. "Yes! We caught a...Spiky-Eared Pichu!" Ethan hurried to the ball and picked it up.

"That's great! Ethan, I had a question. Are you a Gym Challenger?" Pryce asked after Ethan latched the now small ball onto his waist.

"Uh, yeah. Actually, I am! Pryce! I challenge you!"

"That's what I was hoping to hear! I at least owe you a debt of gratitude after helping me retrieve my dear Piloswine!" Pryce replied.

Lyra smiled between them.

"Hey, who was that guy you challenged before? You mentioned someone..." Ethan inquired.

"Oh, it was a kid about your age and height with red hair. He was one heckuva challenge. Fair match, lengthy too. does that answer your question?"

"Silver! Uh, I mean...Thanks, Pryce. When can we have our match?"

"Whenever you swing by the gym! I suppose yo might want to do some training, so I'm free whenever," Pryce replied. He checked the purple watch on his wrist. "Well, it's time for me to head back to the Gym for lunch. See you later, Ethan!" Pryce walked away towards the gym.

"I guess it's time for a little training. Oh, Lyra, this counts as your day I owe you so, I'll just be leaving now..." Lyra's eyes grew big.

"W-What? No! We got sucked into another recon mission! Ethan! Ethan!" She called after Ethan who was skittering away, smirking in a triumphant manner.


	41. A Rival's Ambition

Didn't expect two releases back-to-back did ya? 40 and 41 were going to be a double-post, but they wouldn't fit in the publishing name together...Anyway...Here!

~Season 7 Rocket Battles~

_Opening: We Will Be Heroes_

**_Chapter 41: A Rival's Ambitions_**

Ethan walks in the forest towards the Lake of Rage.

"This is probably a good training spot. I looked up the Gym Match rules, and Pryce is a four-on-four. I guess I'll use Typhlosion, Aipom...I don't really have a lot to deal with Ice-types. But Pichu is a definite...I wanna see how good it is. And...Eevee I guess. No, Noctowl!" Ethan discussed his strategy with himself as he passed by people battling and pokemon swimming in a small stream.

Soon, he reached Lake of Rage. Fisherman were casting their poles calmly off the shoreline. Some were pulling in some Remoraid and Magikarp. Some were trying to catch them, but others didn't care about the small ones. Ethan reached the shore and felt the lake breeze carry itself across his face.

"Okay, team, time to get tr-" Ethan stopped as he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned and saw a red-haired boy standing, staring a hole through him. "Silver? I know you probably came here to tease me for having 7 badges when I have 6..."

"Nope. I tailed you because I wanted to challenge you to a 6 on 6! And you're just a chicken if you wimp out!" Silver said smug-like.

"You know I wouldn't turn down a battle...But we don't have a referee..."

In the distance, a figure was rushing up to them. Ethan smacked his face.

Lyra slid towards him. "Hello...Silver?"

"Just in time, Lyra! You can be the referee to our battle!" Silver laughed.

Lyra peered from face to face. She shrugged. "Okay."

Ethan rolled his eyes.

Ethan and Silver spread out far enough for a large battlefield. The crisp lake air washed through the area again.

"There's no way you're winning against my Uber powerful team!" Silver mocked.

"Is that so?" Ethan drew a pokeball.

"This official 6 on 6 match between Silver and Ethan will now first side who knocks out all six of the other's pokemon will be declared the winner!"

Silver draws a pokeball. "The field's open...Magmar!" Silver sends out a medium-height, red/orange pokemon. It had fire going on its tail and a flame-like head.

"Fire...Water it is! Slowbro, take 'em out!" Ethan sent out Slowbro, and it stomped on the battlefield.

"We'll take them out with our speed! Magmar, use Fire Punch!" Magmar zipped across the ground, its arm coated in fire. It threw the punch at the stationary pokemon.

"Slowbro, let's show them our speed!" Slowbro slipped to the side and sped around Magmar. Magmar threw its fist in the ground, shocked.

"What? Magmar, get over it! Use Smog!" Magmar turned and released a smokescreen of green gas. Slowbro jumped high into the air, out of the way of the Smog.

"Hydro Pump, Slowbro!" Slowbro fired its high-powered jet at Magmar. It slammed into it, but Magmar didn't budge.

"That's how powerful we are!" Silver smirked. "Magmar, deflect it!" Magmar threw its arm to the side and repelled the last of the water. "Now, Confuse Ray!" Slowbro dropped to the ground as Magmar fired a ball of energy at it. It enlarged in front of Slowbro and a bright ray confused Slowbro.

"Slowbro! Quick, try using another Hydro Pump!" Slowbro teetered, but it finally found itself and fired a jet of water. This one crushed Magmar into the ground, fainted.

"And Magmar is out!" Lyra declared.

Silver turned his nose up and recalled it. "Magmar was just a decoy. This is what you should be worried about! Field's open...Murkrow!" Silver tossed the ball into the air and released Murkrow high up there. "Murkrow, use Dark Pulse!" Murkrow fired rings of dark energy at Slowbro.

"Slowbro, use Hydro Pump!" Slowbro didn't move, instead, its arm started to glow a light blue. It jumped and rammed its fist through the dark energy. "Is that Ice Punch?"

"Doesn't matter, Murkrow, use Aerial Ace!" Murkrow shot down like an arrow and struck Slowbro. Slowbro fell to the ground, fainted.

"Slowbro! Return. Thanks, buddy. You did great." Slowbro is placed on his holster as Lyra declares Murkrow the winner.

Ethan turns around after hearing some fisherman shout loudly, he notices some red fins and a pair of eyes staring at him from the water. He turns back and sees Silver smirking.

"Gonna call out your next pokemon, huh?" Silver eggs.

Ethan nods and pulls out a pokeball. "Pichu, go!" Ethan sends out his new, Electric-type.

"Ho ho! So you got more new ones! I guess it'll help soften the blow! Murkrow, return!" Silver recalls Murkrow.

Lyra raises an eyebrow. "Is he finally taking care of Murkrow's feelings to type disadvantages?" She thinks to herself.

"Murkrow's too weak to handle an Electric-type..."

"I guess night..." Lyra corrects herself.

"So, go, Sneasel!" Silver calls, sending out his weevil pokemon. "Sneasel, you'd better take down this loon!"

"Pichu, use Discharge!" Ethan calls out.

"Sneasel, Blizzard!" Sneasel released a storm of icy wind. The two moves clashed and exploded in the middle of the battlefield.

_

That's it for the special! Did I hear 'Preview'? No? TOO BAD!

_

"Feraligatr, use Hammer Arm!" Feraligatr burst forward and slammed into Typhlosion. Typhlosion slid back, and kneeled down.

"Typhlosion, rest up!" Ethan called back Typhlosion. "Man, he is wrecking my team! I guess Aipom is up!" Ethan sent out Aipom. "Use Swift!"

Aipom slid and threw stars across Feraligatr's torso. "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr fire a jet of water at Aipom.

"Aipom, use Double Team!" Before Aipom could get multiplying, it was slammed with the jet. It was thrown back into Ethan's arms.


	42. End Throttle

Didn't expect two releases back-to-back did ya? 40 and 41 were going to be a double-post, but they wouldn't fit in the publishing name together...Anyway...Here!

~Season 7 Rocket Battles~

_Opening: We Will Be Heroes_

**_Chapter 42: End Throttle_**

The smoke cleared.

"Sneasel, Shadow Claw!" Sneasel appeared in front of Pichu and slashed Pichu, throwing it back. Pichu was not phased however.

"Pichu, you okay buddy?" Ethan called. "Come on, let's use Discharge!" Pichu released multiple strings of electricity. The grabbed Sneasel, zapped it and threw him down.

"Sneasel, get up and use Quick Attack!" Sneasel flipped up and shot towards Pichu. It kicked and sent Pichu flying backwards, into the lake.

"Pichu!" Pichu exploded out of the water, its body illuminated with electricity. It straightened and dove down on Sneasel, exploding. "Whoa!"

Silver gasped. "What the?" Sneasel fainted as the smoke cleared. Pichu jumped backwards and smirked.

"That was...Volt Tackle! Pichu, that was amazing!" Ethan cheered. Pichu danced a little.

"Sneasel, return. Kadabra, let's go!" Silver sent out a medium-sized yellow pokemon with a spoon in its hand. Its tail lay on the ground, its eyes gleaming. "Kadabra, destroy them!"

"Pichu, return!" Ethan called back Pichu. "Instead of her, come on out, Noctowl!"

"Kadabra, use Psycho Cut!" Kadabra twirled its spoon in one hand. It glowed a vibrant rainbow of colors. Kadabra flung its hand and three blades of energy were aimed for Noctowl.

"Noctowl, use Psychic!" Noctowl tried to control the energy, but they were too strong and exploded on Noctowl, immediately throwing it to the ground, fainted.

"Whoa! That's a powerful pokemon...Return, Noctowl!" Ethan called. "Aipom, let's go!" Aipom hopped off of Ethan's shoulder. "Use Swift!"

Aipom twirled and released a small tornado of stars that danced across the ground. "Kadabra, Shadow Ball!" Kadabra formed a sparking ball of darkness and shot into the air. After reaching a peak, it dropped into the tornado and caused it to explode from the inside out. "Kadabra, Energy Ball!" Kadabra created a ball of green energy and shot it at Aipom.

"Aipom, Focus Punch!" Aipom slammed the ball and evaporated it. Suddenly, pieces of the energy sank into Aipom. His tail started to glow white. "Aipom, Focus Punch!"

"It won't be very effective! Psycho Cut!" Kadabra sliced the air and a single blade flung itself towards Aipom. Aipom punched it and it evaporated. It threw the fist into Kadabra and he was rammed into the ground. "WHAT?"

"Yeah! The boost from your Energy Ball really helped us out there!" Kadabra stood, teetered and fell backwards, fainted.

"Return, Kadabra..."

"And it is now three-two!" Lyra announced.

Silver quickly drew and enlarged a ball. After smirking, he set it back in his holster. "Feraligatr!"

Ethan whirred around as the water exploded and into the air came a large, blue figure silhouetted by the blaring sun. It landed with a large thud. Turning around, Ethan saw what looked like a large alligator. "My Croconaw, revamped!"

"Wow. That is one pokemon that has some MUSCLES!" Lyra shouted.

Feraligatr let out a battle cry.

"Aipom, come back for a minute. Typhlosion, let's go!" Ethan sent out his fire-type.

"Typhlosion evolved too! No use, though! Feraligatr, use Hammer Arm!" Feraligatr burst forward and slammed into Typhlosion. Typhlosion slid back, and kneeled down.

"Typhlosion, use Gyro Ball!" Typhlosion started to spin on its toes.

"Feraligatr, Ice Fang at the ground!" Feraligatr propelled twin fangs at the ground in front of Typhlosion. The fangs split the ground and froze it over, causing Typhlosion to slip.

"Typhlosion, rest up!" Ethan called back Typhlosion. "Man... I guess Aipom is back up!" Ethan sent out Aipom. "Use Swift!"

Aipom slid and threw stars across Feraligatr's torso. "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr fired a jet of water at Aipom.

"Aipom, use Double Team!" Before Aipom could get multiplying, it was slammed with the jet. It was thrown back into Ethan's arms. "MAN! He is wrecking my team! Aipom, take a nice, long rest." He returned it and grimaced. "Three left...Pichu, come on out!" Ethan sent out his Electric-type again. "Pichu, let's go! Use Discharge!"

Pichu skittered forward, electricity shining off of its body. It zapped Feraligatr. However, Feraligatr shook it off.

"Use Hammer Arm!" Feraligatr ripped through the electricity and slammed its arm into Pichu, cramming it into the ground. Ethan recalled Pichu quickly.

"I guess that's it for her. Thanks for battling bravely. That Volt Tackle did a number on Pichu before...Eevee, show 'em!" Ethan sent out his baby fox.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr released a powerful, menacing jet of water down at Eevee.

"Eevee, jump over it and use Iron Tail!" Eevee shot off the ground, tail lit, and started flipping forward consistently. It slammed its tail down on Feraligatr's head. Feraligatr's head twisted around and he fell, fainted.

"NO! Feraligatr! Dang it! Return! Gengar will tear you apart!" Silver sent out a large version of his previous Haunter. It had devious looking red eyes. "Gengar, use Poison Jab!"

Gengar disappeared and appeared in front of Eevee, throwing a purple punch at him. Eevee was connected and he rolled across the ground.

"Eevee, can you get up?" Eevee nodded and stood to its feet. "Okay! Use Shadow Ball!" Eevee created a ball at its mouth and fired it at Gengar.

"Gengar, use Nightmare!" Gengar formed a small black ball at its hands and opened it up. A portal-looking hole appeared and Shadow Ball fell inside.

"Well, that's new!" Lyra thought to herself.

"Now, eliminate him! Dark Pulse!" Gengar jumped into the air and fired dark rings at Eevee. They exploded on him and Eevee fainted, exhausted.

"Eevee! Return, friend. Well, Silver, I hope you're happy! You've finally pushed me to the edge. But my friends will help me out, no matter what! Typhlosion, your up last!" ethan sent out Typhlosion. It let our a small roar, as it was rather tired as well. "Typhlosion, Eruption!" Typhlosion's mane flared up and released fireballs. The exploded into Gengar, throwing it up and up, but soon letting it down and hitting the ground.

"Gengar, get up!" Gengar weakly stood up and smiled. "Okay! Use Poison Jab!" Gengar disappeared and reappeared in front of Typhlosion, throwing a punch to its gut.

Typhlosion kneeled in pain. "Ty! Can you continue battling?"

Typhlosion panted. It stood up, obviously poisoned. "Yeah!" Ethan called out. Suddenly, Typhlosion fell back, fainted.

"And...Silver is the winner..." Lyra said bleakly.

Ethan recalled Typhlosion, and placed the ball in its holster. Silver smirked the most smug, devious smirk a person could muster and recalled Gengar.

"I _**TOLD **_you that you could not beat my team! See ya later, phony!" Silver gloated.

"You just don't get it do you?" Ethan shouted as he turned his head up. "You didn't win because of the trust and bond between your pokemon. You won because you push your pokemon until they just can't stand anymore. Your Magmar, for instance, wanted to go down as soon as it was hit by that first Hydro Pump! But you **forced **it to keep going!" Ethan snapped.

"I don't have to stand here and take this from you also!" Silver retorted. "You train your way, and I'll train MINE!" Silver bombed out of the area, back towards Mahogany.

Ethan and Lyra stand there, staring through the retreating boy.

"Wait...Ethan, did you hear him say, '_also'?_" Lyra inquired.

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

Preview, second to last one of the season (No previews for the three chapters after the next one)

Ethan stepped into the gym. A large ice arena sat in front of them.

"Wow. This place is totally kicked up from the last gym!" Ethan said brightly. Icicles hung from the ceilings and ice spears stuck up from the ground, Stalagmites, and the entire surface of the field was ice, with two ponds in the center of the field, one on each side. Pryce sat in the bleaches, very bottom row, and his face perked up as Ethan stepped down the stairs and next to the field.

"Ready to go, Ethan?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Because don't expect to win easily, just because I'm an old man..." Pryce started.

"Heh, I know!" Ethan said, smiling.

The two readied themselves at the separate ends of the field.

"Fight..." Pryce said.

"ON!" Ethan finished.


	43. Shade o' Ice

If anyone wants to check out the character's information and what not, Ethan, Lyra, Natalie and Silver's profile are up on pokemonfanon . wikia . com (have to space those out or ff will not let it be on here). If you go there, look them up as: Ethan Goldman, Lyra Soulstice, Silver Cryster and Natalie Perch. Jim's profile will be done...whenever I feel like it...

Ah, here is another chapter, and this one's a cool one, lol! I crack myself up! Uh...it's an inside joke...:3

~Season 7 Rocket Battles~

_Opening: We Will Be Heroes_

**_Chapter 43: Shade o' Ice_**

Ethan burst out of the Pokemon Center, his arms stretched over his head.

"I'm ready for that gym battle. I'll get myself back up from losing to Silver!"

Lyra caught up to him as he stopped dead in front of the gym.

Ethan pulled out a necklace with a gem embedded at the end from his sweatshirt. He grasped it and placed it back inside his shirt. He smiled and headed forward.

Ethan stepped into the gym. A large ice arena sat in front of him and Lyra.

"Wow. This place is totally kicked up from the last gym!" Ethan said brightly. Icicles hung from the ceilings and ice spears stuck up from the ground, Stalagmites, and the entire surface of the field was ice, with two ponds in the center of the field, one on each side. Pryce sat in the bleaches, very bottom row, and his face perked up as Ethan stepped down the stairs and next to the field.

Pryce stood up and smiled. He walked around to where Ethan stand.

"Ready to go, Ethan?" He asked in a promising voice.

"Definitely."

"Good. Because don't expect to win easily, just because I'm an old man..." Pryce started.

"Heh, I know!" Ethan said, smiling.

The two readied themselves at the separate ends of the field.

"The Gym Battle between Gym Leader Pryce and challenger Ethan will now commence. Each battler will use four pokemon, and the first side to knock out all of the other's pokemon will be declared the winner. Ready?" The referee announced.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Okay, battle...Begin!" He waved his flags.

"Noctowl, let's go!" Ethan sent out his Flying-type.

"Hm, that's not a very good choice you know!" Pryce shouted out. "Jynx, your my first choice." Pryce sent out a medium-sized pokemon with dirty-blonde hair and a pink dress, with purple skin and arms.

"That's a very...interesting pokemon..." Lyra said uncertainly.

"Noctowl, AerialAce!" Noctowl zipped towards Jynx.

"Jynx, use Lovely Kiss!" Jynx kissed the air and a purple arrow flung towards Noctowl. It struck it and Noctowl went down, asleep. It skid across the ice and hit its head against an icicle.

"Return, quick!" Ethan withdrew Noctowl before much damage was done to it. "Typhlosion, let's go!" Ethan sent out Typhlosion, and it let out a fierce cry. "Use Eruption!"

Typhlosion erupted and sent fireballs spewing down at Jynx.

"Jynx, Double Team!" Jynx split up, but the fireballs penetrated the ice and melted much of it, revealing a pool under the ice. One finally struck Jynx and sent it sinking down in the water. "Nice impact...Jynx, come back up and use Ice Punch!" Jynx erupted from the surface and threw an icy fist at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Typhlosion released the powerful funnel that enveloped the fist. It blasts towards Jynx and douses it in fire, throwing it across the ice field to Pryce's feet, fainted.

"Ah, thank you Jynx. Return. You are very skilled, Ethan. Let's see how you can stand up to Dewgong!" Pryce sends out a large seel-like pokemon into the pond on the left side of the field. "Dewgong, let's change the field, shall we? Surf!" Dewgong dove down, then rose back up in a giant tidal wave that crashed down upon the icy field. Large fiberglass walls quickly rose up around the outsides of the fields, causing Ethan and Pryce to step back. The walls only rose halfway to the trainers, so they could recall their pokemon. The water quickly made a miniature battlefield.

"Typhlosion, jump onto that ice crystal!" Typhlosion sprung off the ground before the water waved over it. It landed on a sturdy piece of ice, but the ice below was beginning to just turn into water, making the pool very deep. "Gah, Typhlosion, return! We have to use...Eh?"

"Now it changes more!" Stone tablets started to float in certain places in the water. Dewgong rose in the area of the water where there were none, right in front of Pryce. "This battlefield is specifically for water-type!"

"Well, that's good! Pichu, come on out!" Ethan sent his pokeball over the glass and sent it out on top of the middlemost stone. The pokeball came flying back to Ethan. "Okay!" Ethan snapped and the same energetic expression was slapped onto Pichu's and his own face. "Use Discharge!"

Pichu jumped into the air and released the shockwaves of energy.

"Dewgong, use Horn Attack!" Dewgong shot out of the water, its horn glowing, and jabbed hard into Pichu's frail stomach. It toppled down over a stone and fell into the water. Dewgong fell into the water again, slick and silver like a bullet. "Dewgong, Sheer Cold!"

"Pichu, quick! Use Discharge!" As Dewgong formed a ball of freezing ice at its horn, Pichu released a powerful Discharge, shocking Dewgong incredibly hard. It shot out of the water, paralyzed. "Come out of the water with Volt Tackle!" Pichu zipped out of the water, coated in sharp electricity. It plowed into Dewgong, electrifying it harder and sending it down into the water. "That's it for him!"

"Hmm..." Dewgong took the electricity, but then just leaned upwards and smirked. "Not quite yet, Ethan! Dewgong, use Aurora Beam!" Dewgong created a colorful stream of light that fired at Pichu.

"Pichu, Light Screen!" Pichu landed. It created a wall of light, instead of the cube that Bayleef makes, in front of it. The beam collided and ricocheted off of it into the water. "Now, Discharge!" Pichu dismissed the wall and fired a straight beam of blue electricity at Dewgong.

"Dewgong, slap it with Iron Tail!" Dewgong's tail glowed and it whipped around, sucking the energy onto its tail. "Now, hit it with your tail!"

Dewgong shot out of the water and threw its electrified tail at Pichu.

"Pichu, Volt Tackle!" Pichu charged itself and jumped towards Dewgong. They collided and exploded. Pichu was thrown back at Ethan. He leaned over the glass and caught it. Dewgong fell into the water, fainted as well.

"Ah, double knock out. Dewgong, return friend."

"You too, Pichu!"

"Tell me, Ethan, how is your Pichu able to learn Discharge and take two Volt Tackle's rebuttal damage?" Pryce inquired. "Also, what did you learn about its notch?"

"Well, Nurse Joy said that it was a special defect that actually affected its strength. It's able to take two Volt Tackle because of that. Discharge must be something that came with the spiky ear..."

"I see...Well, let's continue!" The stones started to drift towards his side. "Cloyster, come out!" Pryce sent out the shelled pokemon from before.

"That one again...Eevee, let's go!" Ethan sent out his small fox. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball!"

"Closyter, Withdraw!" Cloyster closed up the front of its shell, concealing the small black head. The ball slammed against it, not harming Cloyster.

"Well, its Special Defense is higher. So, if we can find a way to penetrate it, maybe..." Ethan thought to himself. "Eevee, use Iron Tail!" Eevee flipped into the air, tail glowing, and started to spin quickly lengthwise. The move thwacked against Cloyster, sending it plummeting through the water. Cloyster's head poked out of the shell as it opened.

Eevee dove into the water, a Shadow Ball charging at its mouth.

"Cloyster, use Icicle Spear!" Underwater, Cloyster closed and opened its shell, releasing multiple tiny cicles of ice that hammered away at Eevee. This left it open, so Eevee fire the ball that exploded on contact with Cloyster.

It floated to the surface, fainted.

"Strong Eevee there. Maybe I will be defeated quickly...Hmm...Anyway, return, Cloyster." Pryce recalled his high-defense pokemon. "The only pokemon left...Piloswine!" Pryce sent out his mammoth that sat on two stones at the same time. "Piloswine, use Mud Bomb!" Piloswine spit large balls of mud at Eevee.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Eevee formed the usual ball and fired it in the air. The bombs hacked though it and exploded on Eevee, destroying the stone it was on. Eevee fainted, floating on a piece of the stone.

"Eevee, return. I'm going with Slowbro!" Ethan sent out his Water/Psychic type.

"Ah, you predicted Piloswine! Piloswine, let's show them how we can do things! Mud Bomb!" Piloswine spit more piles of mud.

"Slowbro, use Psychic!" Slowbro took control of the mud and formed it all together, throwing a large bomb back at Piloswine.

"Piloswine, jumped to another stone!" Piloswine stone-hopped and avoided the explosion of the mud. Some of the mud flew under where Piloswine landed.

"Slowbro, quick, use Ice Punch!"

"Eh?"

Slowbro quickly hopped off of the stone and flew down at Piloswine, its fist covered in ice. It threw it and deliberately missed Piloswine, freezing the mud under its feet. Slowbro reeled back and landed in the water.

"Yeah! Slowbro, use Hydro Pump!"

"Piloswine, Blizzard!" Piloswine blew a large mist of snow at the pump of water. The water shot through it and dissipated the snow. It whacked Piloswine and did maximum damage. "Piloswine, that hurt didn't it? Just sit this out."

"What? Then that means..."

"You win!" Pryce declared.

Ethan smiled and jumped up and down.

"The winner, due to a count of forfeit, is the challenger, Ethan!" The referee announced.

Lyra beamed and got up from her seat. The walls slid down as the water was released into holes in the ground. As Lyra, Ethan and Pryce left the building, the water filled in the hole in the ground, and a layer of ice froze over it, except for two ponds on either side of the field.

Outside, Piloswine sat behind Pryce as he held up a blue badge that had a snowflake pattern.

"This...is yours now!" Pryce handed the small badge to Ethan.

"Yes...we got...the Glacier Badge!" Ethan held it up proud as Slowbro cheered.

...

Preview time, and this is the last preview of the season (not the season finale, though)

...

"What kind of attack?"

"You just need to head to Goldenrod immediately. Turn on your radio on your way there, you'll learn more! I've sent a Fearow over to pick you both up." Professor Elm finished and hung up.

Lyra stood up. "What is it?"

Ethan clicked off his PokeGear.

"We're needed in Goldenrod City, ASAP!"

Ethan and Lyra headed outside and saw the silhouette of a large winged pokemon against the sunlight. It landed and waved its wings frantically.

"The Fearow! Professor Elm sent it for us to ride. Come on, Lyra!" The duo hopped on its back and it took off through the skies. Ethan turned on his PokeGear and switches to the Radio feature.

"Team...Rocket...has officially taken over the radio waves! We will bring Giovanni back...if he can hear us...Giovanni...if you're out there...please respond! We have rebuilt Team Rocket and we're waiting for you return...Please...Hello? We need you! We are Team Rocket, distributing this message across Johto! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lyra and Ethan threw a glance at each other. "This can't be good..." Is what flashed through both of their heads, and what was sent through their eyes to each other.


	44. Master of Disguise II

If anyone wants to check out the character's information and what not, Ethan, Lyra, Natalie and Silver's profile are up on pokemonfanon . wikia . com (have to space those out or ff will not let it be on here). If you go there, look them up as: Ethan Goldman, Lyra Soulstice, Silver Cryster and Natalie Perch. Jim's profile will be done...whenever I feel like it...

~Season 7, Rocket Battles~

_Opening: We Will Be Heroes_

_**Chapter 44: Master of Disguise II**_

Ethan sat in the Pokemon Center, admiring his seven badges, but also staring at the eight space that was empty, ready for the final one.

"All the badges will soon be ours..." Ethan was going to finish a though, but his PokeGear rang. Lyra appeared from upstairs and came and sat in a chair in the Pokemon Center lounge.

Ethan checked his PokeGear. Elm came up on the screen, full color and his face was hysterical.

"Ethan! Goldenrod City, all of Johto really is under attack! I'm in Goldenrod at this moment..." Elm said quickly.

"What kind of attack?" Ethan sputtered. Lyra looked over at him, her face grimming.

"You just need to head to Goldenrod immediately. Turn on your radio on your way there, you'll learn more! I've sent a Fearow over to pick you both up." Professor Elm finished and hung up.

Lyra stood up. "What is it?"

She hurried next to Ethan.

Ethan clicked off his PokeGear.

"We're needed in Goldenrod City, ASAP!" Ethan insisted.

Ethan and Lyra headed outside and glanced around, finally spotting the silhouette of a large winged pokemon against the sunlight. It landed and waved its wings frantically.

"The Fearow! Professor Elm sent it for us to ride. Come on, Lyra!" The duo hopped on its back and it took off through the skies. Ethan turned on his PokeGear and switched to the Radio feature.

"Team...Rocket...has officially taken over the radio waves! We will bring Giovanni back...if he can hear us...Giovanni...if you're out there...please respond! We have rebuilt Team Rocket and we're waiting for you return...Please...Hello? We need you! We are Team Rocket, distributing this message across Johto! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lyra and Ethan threw a glance at each other. "This can't be good..." Is what flashed through both of their heads, and what was sent through their eyes to each other.

Fearow pierced the air as it headed towards Goldenrod at an alarming pace.

Soon, the Radio Tower was in view. Fearow landed down at the base, where Ethan and Lyra hopped off. Professor Elm rushed up to them, his face in a tizzy.

"Ethan, Lyra, I received word that Team Rocket stormed the Radio Tower and has taken full control of the radio waves!"

"Yeah, we heard on the way here!" Lyra replied.

"We're in luck, because a girl named Natalie showed up a little while ago. She already headed inside. Also...A red-haired boy also came by. He said his name was Silver, and that Team Rocket had overrun the underground as well. So, he headed there to defeat Team Rocket. He is the one that stole that pokemon, right?" Elm explained.

"Yes, sir, he is..." Ethan said.

"I see...Ethan, Lyra, you must go in and help!"

Ethan nodded and immediately stormed inside.

"Silver...helping..." Ethan thought as he opened the doors and barreled inside.

Lyra followed him inside, through the open doors.

Inside, Rocket Grunts were filing upstairs. Lyra, as she was about to round the main desk, was yanked down behind the wood by Ethan. He hushed her and looked over. Proton was standing next to the stairs, leading the grunts. After the last one was upstairs, he glared at the woman at the front desk.

"Lock the doors! Make sure no-one comes in!" He snapped.

Ethan's eyes grew big. Just now, he saw between two filing cabinets on the other side of the room was Natalie, curled up hiding. The woman at the front desk, after Proton followed the grunts upstairs, sauntered around the desk. She spotted Ethan and Lyra.

"Oh, thank goodness! Someone is here to help!" She turns and sees Natalie as well. "But I must pretend you aren't here..." The woman smiles and goes to lock the front doors. She turns the key, takes a heavy breath, and walks behind her desk, her face as if she was terrified.

Natalie saw Ethan and Lyra and she pulled herself out from the filing cabinets. She waved a hand to the two. Lyra stood up and hurried behind Natalie. Ethan followed, but in front.

"Nice of you two to catch up..." Natalie sneered playfully.

"Yeah...Natalie, you should head up, we'll cover you!" Ethan suggested.

Natalie nodded and skittered towards the stairs. She climbed them on all fours, as if an animal. When she reached the last one, she peeked over the edge of the staircase and saw numerous Rockets guarding the floor.

"Agh, this isn't going to work..." Natalie finally deducted. She looked over and saw three Rocket Uniforms lying on the ground. Natalie hopped over the stairs and hailed Ethan and Lyra over.

"Those look like they could fit us!" Ethan popped.

Lyra and Natalie nodded. In a few minutes, they had the uniforms and hats on. Lyra let her hair down and they headed upstairs.

Ethan cleared his voice before they reached the top. When there, Natalie and Lyra stood behind him.

"Ahem, sorry we're late, we had to deal with some stuff...er, underground..." Ethan said in a deep voice.

One of the rockets walked over and eyed them awkwardly.

"Really? Hmm...Well, what's the Rocket Motto?" The man asked.

"Um...Rockets, Rockets, we are cool!" Ethan said, knowing their cover was about to be blown.

The man eyed them again. He nodded. "Well, I guess you're legitimate..." He walked back to his post.

Ethan let out a deep sigh and he ushered Natalie and Lyra to follow.

"What a dopey motto..." Natalie said under her breath.

They reached another room, and a flight of stairs.

"I guess we'll split up..." Ethan whispered. Lyra and Natalie took the stairs and Ethan piled into the short hall that led to the room. He walked quietly inside.

Inside, a man in a brown suit and hat was sitting at a desk, his feet upon it leaning back.

"Well, everyone praise Team Rocket for their awesomeness...and let them go! This seems strange, but I am your Director, so just deal with it!" He turns off the radio he spoke into as he caught the eye of Ethan.

"Hmm?" The man stood up. "What are you doing in here, Rocket?" He spoke in a cracked voice.

"Uh, uh, I needed some...uh..." Ethan garbled.

"Eh?"

Ethan raised a brow...Something was familiar to him about the man.

"Um, sir, could you take off your hat?"

"Why should I do that, grunt?" The man shouted.

"Uh, Proton...asked you to?" Ethan was thinking that he couldn't believe he said that.

The man took of his hat slowly, but he tossed it sharply at Ethan. It knocked his hat off and Ethan's strip of long hair flung out of it as the hat flew ablaze off.

"Ahh!"

"Ah ha! You're the kid that battled me at the Rocket HQ!" The man bellowed.

Ethan grimaced. He then noticed the purple hair sticking out of the black wig again. "And you must be Petrel, the Disguise guy!" Ethan retorted.

Petrel raised a brow. He took off the wig and threw off the brown suit. "I suppose your eyes are as good as mine, this time!" Petrel buzzed.

Ethan tore off the Rocket uniform. "I guess so!" Ethan drew a pokeball. "But, it's gonna be different this time! I'm taking you down, Petrel!" Ethan sent out Typhlosion.

"Hmm...Come on out, Raticate!" Petrel sent out a small brown rat with large teeth. "It'll be the exact same result as last time...Raticate, Super Fang!"

Upstairs, in the room Natalie and Lyra appeared in, a red-haired woman and Proton standing at the back of the room.

"Ariana, has Archer received reply from Giovanni?" Proton asked the woman. She continued filing her nails.

"Nope. Absolutely nothing. I'm beginning to think this was all a waste..."

"How can you say that?" Proton barked. "Team Rocket will be reunited with Giovanni!"

"You make it sound like a relationship..." Ariana scoffed. She then noticed the grunts. "What are you two doing up here? We didn't allow grunts to come to this floor..."

"And I don't remember a brown haired and a blue haired grunt in the lineup..." Proton analyzed.

Natalie started to half-sweat. "Um, we just came because..."

Nataile was cut off by Ariana throwing her nail file. It pinned itself in the wall next to Natalie after slicing through a small section of her hair.

"Don't talk. You're intruders...Proton, go tell Archer!" Ariana ordered.

Proton took off up one more flight of stairs. Lyra grimaced and tore off her uniform. She dashed past Ariana and up the stairs after Proton.

Natalie ripped off her uniform and drew a Nest Ball. "Come on out, Flaaffy!" Natalie sent out her pink sheep. "Come on!"

Ariana sneered. "Fine! Arbok, let's go!" Ariana sent out a large cobra pokemon with eye markings on its body. "Get ready for the pain!"

Back in the Director's room...

"Raticate, Iron Tail!" Raticate whipped around.

"Typhlosion, block it!" Typhlosion put its arm up and took the hit, whapping back the rat. "Flamethrower!" Typhlosion engulfed it in a tornado of fire and sent it over the Director's desk. Petrel recalled it and scoffed.

"I suppose it may be different this time. Let's go, Weezing!" Petrel sent out the large lavender pokemon with two heads. "Use Poison Gas!"

"Typhlosion, use Smokescreen!" Typhlosion breathed a blue fume, while Weezing released the purple smoke bomb.

The two smokes whipped around together and finally canceled each other out.

"Typhlosion, Eruption!" Typhlosion's mane flared up and it released lava from its mouth. It enveloped Weezing and sent it sprawling over the ground in front of Petrel. "Nice new way of using it, Ty!"

"Return, Weezing...You've made me angry now...But since I'm a nice person, I'll tell you that the Director is in the deepest part of underground Goldenrod..."

"What? I have to tell Silver...do I have his number?" Ethan quickly turned on his PokeGear and scrolled through his numbers. After hope was almost lost, he found Silver's number, and called it.

Silver answered at last. "Silver! You underground?"

"Yeah...how'd you get my number?" He snapped.

"Silver, the Director is in the deepest part of the underground, you _have _to find him, please!" Ethan explains. Silver is silent for a minute, and then nods, turning off his PokeGear.

Petrel rolls his eyes and collapses into the chair behind the desk. "Probably won't help..." He pressed a button on the desk. The intercom for the building came on. "All Rocket Grunts report to the Director's Room..."

Ethan grimaced. Petrel smiled and waved at Ethan. A tidal wave of grunts swept in, to Ethan's dismay.

Upstairs...

"Flaaffy, Thunderbolt!" Flaaffy released a bolt of electricity. It blasted into Arbok, casing it to topple over Ariana. She recalled it immediately. As she stood up, her face exploded.

"YOU BROKE ONE OF MY NAILS!" She furiously shouted. "I will **_ELIMINATE _**you! Come out, Gloom!" A medium-sized teal colored pokemon with a flower bloom as a head came out. It was drooling a very nasty smelling saliva. "Gloom, Sludge Bomb!" Gloom spit balls of sludge at Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy, Thunder Wave!" Flaaffy sent a wave of electricity that sliced apart the sludge and protected Flaaffy. "Flaaffy, Quick Attack!" Flaaffy dashed towards Gloom and slammed into it. This one toppled into Ariana again. She recalled it and stood up, her face extremely red with anger.

"YOU BROKE ALL OF MY NAILS! FOR THIS YOU SHALL **PAY!" **

Underground...

Silver opens a door and shoves a box out of his way. "This is the last room..."

After moving a bunch of boxes out of his way, he sees a man in an Executive outfit standing in front of a figure tied on the floor.

He turns. "Hello. I didn't expect anyone," Khoury said. He was no longer a grunt. He was now an Executive.

...


	45. Pro Rocketeers

Check out everyone's (except for Jim, so far) profiles on pokemonfanon! Ethan Goldman, Lyra Soulstice, Natalie Perch and Silver Cryster are up! They've been up for a long time...but you know...

This chapter is the SEASON FINALE! WOOHOO! This will include a special look into Season 8, and the official opening! Enjoy!

~Season 7, Rocket Battles~

_Opening: We Will Be Heroes_

_**Season Finale**  
_

_**Chapter 45: Pro Rocketeers**_

"Well? You planning on saving the Director or something?" Khoury said calmly to Silver.

"That was kind of my intention..." Silver said back.

Khoury drew a pokeball. "I see...Let's settle this then. My new Executive status means I'm strong." He opened his ball and sent out his Sandslash. "Fall in fear!"

Silver rolled his eyes and sent out Feraligatr. "Eat them up! Use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr spit its cannon of water.

"Sandslash, jump!" Sandslash jumped, but the pump caught it on the foot, caused it to slip forward and fall into the water, throwing it into Khoury. Khoury fell against the elevator door that was in the back of the room.

"Feraligatr, Slash!" Feraligatr's claws glowed white and it hacked at the ropes holding the Director. "Yeah, your Executive status really boosted your strength!" Silver laughed. He took out the gag in the Director's mouth and helped him up. "Hey, you understand your Radio Tower is being heisted right?"

The man raised his brow. "Of course I do! Thank you for rescuing me, but right now, we need to head back up the the Tower!" Silver lead the Director out of the room, Feraligatr behind the man.

On the top floor of the Radio Tower...

Proton stood next to a man with deep blue hair. He was wearing a suit that seemed to be designed for a leader, so Lyra figured he was the leader.

Lyra's fists tightened. "So, huddling next to your boss, I see!" Lyra sneered.

Suddenly, Natalie exploded on scene from downstairs. She stood next to Lyra.

"Meh, I just wanted to up our defenses..." Proton meekly explained.

The man opened his eyes from previously having them closed. "So, some kids are causing you to cower, Proton? No wonder I rose Khoury above your rank..." He said quietly.

"What? I just figured..." Proton mumbled.

"Don't start..." He turned to the girls. "Hello, my name is Archer. I am, as you suggested, the current Leader of Team Rocket. However, I can't compare to the real leader, Giovanni, who we are trying to restore..."

"Giovanni is a nasty man that tried to take over the world three years ago!" Natalie retorted.

"That's how you see him. See, we saw him as the person that lead us to our future of riches and glory of being hailed as the ultimate people. We were merely trying to make an empire, he was trying. Giovanni had to disband Team Rocket for the sole reason Red foiled our plans...But we four, Ariana, Proton, Petrel and I, decided to bring it back to life, even after Red finally destroyed our plans on Five Isle..." Archer explained.

"Yeah, we understand, we don't want anymore of your shtick," Lyra cut in. "But what your doing is crooked!"

Archer laughed. "But it's for a good cause for us! So just live with it!" Archer pulled out a pokeball and sent out a Houndoom. It snarled at the two girls. Proton tilted his hat and sent out a Crobat.

"Go, Marill!" Lyra sent out her mouse.

"Go, Flaaffy!" Natalie sent out her pink sheep again.

Two floors below...

Ethan stood in the middle of a bunch of knocked out Grunts.

"Well, that was easy. You underestimate me, Petrel..." Ethan scoffed.

Petrel sat in the seat, his eyes bulged. He started to stand, but he rolled his eyes and stayed seated.

Ethan nodded and bounded out of the room. As he exited the hall, he saw Silver and the Director about to hear upstairs.

"Silver!"

"Ethan..."

The Director glanced from face to face as they glared sinisterly at each other. "Hey, you two, remember! We still have a tower to save!"

They snapped out of it and headed upstairs.

The two girls sit with their almost fainted pokemon.

"Crobat, Air Slash!" Proton ordered.

Crobat formed a ball of air on its wing and threw it at the girls.

"Pichu, Discharge!" A shockwave of electricity appeared over their heads and destroyed the Air Slash.

Ethan and Silver appeared at the girl's sides. The Director was right next to Ethan.

"Hey, want some help?" Ethan asked sarcastically.

The large panoramic-view behind Archer and Proton gave a beautiful view of National Park, despite the dark moment.

Archer grimaced. "We won't fail!"

"Is that so? Pichu, Volt Tackle!" Pichu darted over Lyra's head, coated in electricity, and slammed upwards into Crobat, sending it against the roof, falling and fainting. Proton grimaced and recalled it.

"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!" Houndoom formed rings of energy at its mouth and fired them towards the team.

"Marill! Use Brine!" Marill popped up and spit water at Houndoom. It pounded through the Dark Pulse and slammed into Houndoom. It fell in front of Archer, fainted.

"Argh! Houndoom return...Proton, go tell everyone...we're disbanding..." Archer said solemnly. Proton's eyes grew big.

"What?"

"Do it..." Archer replied.

Proton, reluctantly, darted over the girls and bounded downstairs.

"You've won. We will now leave and stop our radio transmissions. Take care..." Archer walks through the gap between Natalie and Lyra downstairs.

"Well, I was ready to kick some butt, and he just GIVES UP!" Ethan sneers. "Dang it!"

Silver raises a brow as everyone glares at Ethan.

"What?"

A couple of hours later outside...

Professor Elm stood in front of everyone along with the Director.

"Because of you kids, you've saved the Radio Tower, and potentially the region of Johto!" The Director shook the hands of everyone, beaming. He walked back inside the building, leaving a sense of accomplishment to them.

Professor Elm nodded. "You all did an exceptional job..." He threw his attention to Silver. Silver seemed to look away. "You. You are the one who stole that pokemon...and it seems like it was the best thing in the world you ever could have done..."

Silver turned back, his face awestruck. "Thanks...Well, I think I should be leaving...Uh, smell ya later!" Silver darted away in the direction of Ecruteak City.

"Awkward moment for him I guess..." Lyra said dryly.

"Well, I ought a be leaving now. See ya later, Ethan, Lyra and Natalie!" Elm hops on top of his Fearow. It flaps its wings to ascend into the air, and takes off through the now setting sun.

"Hey, Lyra, there's a contest in Duskfall Town in a few days. You might wanna participate!" Natalie informed Lyra.

"Cool! Thanks. Will you be competing?" Lyra asked.

As answer, Natalie pulled out her Ribbon Case and opened it. Inside, 5 ribbons sit securely in their places.

"Whoa! Five already?" Lyra shouted in disbelief.

"Yup." She closed her case. "I'm guessing you have three, so you'd better catch up. Only five more contests before the Grand Festival, you know!" Natalie smiled. She sighed. "Well, see ya later!" She starts walking in the direction of Ilex Forest.

"Man...already five...I guess I've been left behind..." Lyra thought to herself.

"Lyra, we should head back to Mahogany Town so we can get to Blackthorn..." Ethan started.

"Or we can go through Dark Cave...It's closer! Right next to Violet City," Lyra explains off of reading a map, "is a cave that leads all the way to south of Blackthorn, then its a day walk to the City!"

"I see...Maybe we should do that! But before we go..." Ethan bounds away. Lyra gasps and follows.

At the Pokemon Center, Ethan asks for something from Nurse Joy. Lyra walks in as she hands some paper to him.

"Here. Information about the Grand Festival. It's only two and a half weeks away you know!" Ethan says, handing her one of the papers.

He reads one that explains the Johto League Competition. "Well, only four pokemon are eligible to enter...The first round is Single Battle Sudden Elimination, the second, third and fourth rounds are Double Battles, and the last three rounds, Top 8 through Top 2, is four on four battles!" Ethan explains out loud.

"The Grand Festival has one double pokemon appeal round that shaves us down to 64, then a single pokemon appeal round that shortens to 16, then four rounds of double battles!" Lyra explains out loud.

They both looks up from the papers at each other.

"Did you say something?" They say in unison.

...

Hope you all liked Season 7, Rocket Battles! It was one of the most intense seasons to date! Well, get ready for Season 8, possibly published within a couple of days!

Here is the confirmed information I promised for Season 8:

Season 8 will include the final gatherings of Ethan and Lyra's requirements. It will feature some great battles, fun moments, all in a short, six chapter season. Excitement, cliffhangers, and awesome action will be featured. Get ready for Season 8...

**_"The Final Objectives!"_**

The Official Opening for Season 8 is: We Will Carry On!

See you soon for Season 8! See ya!


	46. In Darkness

Welcome everyone for the Season Premiere of HGSS: Johto Saga! These past 7 seasons have been momentous, and we will miss them. But, now bigger and better things are coming forth with this! HGSS: Johto Saga, Season 8! Here we go! Another new format :) By the way, if you guys don't like the middle format, and if I don't like it either, I'll stop it.

-Season 8: The Final Objectives-

**Season Premiere**

Opening: We Will Carry On

_Chapter 46: In Darkness_

The two halves of the landscape were very different from each other. Almost two different halves of the world, but it was all one ecosystem. One side was mountainous hilltops, slated cliffsides and riverstreams that sliced through the mountain's sides and ran through down to Cherrygrove.

On the other side, a lush green prairie sat, flowers in bloom, the sounds of the river echoing throughout the land, Pidgey flying in all directions. Lyra and Ethan stood between these to landscapes.

"There," Lyra said, pointing to an opening in the mountain, "is Dark Cave." Ethan turned his attention to the large crevice opening that slid into the mountain.

The duo hurried toward the opening. Ethan waltzed in first, followed by Lyra. After reaching a few yards inside, absolutely no light was penetrating and they were sucked into complete blackness.

"Wow, really, really dark..." Lyra mumbled.

"Typhlosion!" Ethan tossed his ball up into the air and released Typhlosion in front of them. It's fire grew ablaze and illuminated the large area. What they saw wasn't what they expected.

Zubat and Golbat flew in a tizzy over their heads, screeching and flapping their wings abruptly. Some were battering and ramming into each other. As they exited the cave, the flew left and up into the sky.

"That was wonderful...I've always wanted to be pooped on by a Zubat..." Lyra said metaphorically. Typhlosion walked as a quadruped in front of them, keeping its flame high. The red glow shined off of the rock walls, making it easier to see. Suddenly, Ethan stepped in water. The noise echoed throughout the large mountain cave. They stood still for a minute.

After standing idle for more than five minutes, they heard a rumbling.

"Eh, what's that?" Ethan cupped his ears.

Typhlosion perked and stood up on two legs. It's flame got larger with some anger.

But, the noise stopped, as well as the shaking of the earth.

"What...Happened? Was it a tremor?" Ethan asked. With no answer, he looked over and saw Lyra's eyes glazed over. She started walking forward, leaving him behind. "Hrm, Lyra! Where are you going?"

Ethan pursued her as she started walking down the cave way. Typhlosion sprinted to catch up so she was in light, but suddenly, she disappeared.

Ethan stopped, gazing around for her. Suddenly, he was tapped and whirred around, staring into Lyra's eyes. She was laughing her head off.

"HAHAHHAHAHA! You are so gullible, Ethan!" Ethan raised a brow at her.

"You're going to get paid back for this...Karma hurts..." Ethan said as he walked away.

"Oh really? That scares me so much..."

Typhlosion glanced back at Ethan. Ethan winked at it. After a few minutes, suddenly, it grew dark when Typhlosion's fire died down.

Lyra stopped in her tracks. "Nice try, Ethan. You just told Typhlosion to..." Lyra noticed no sounds were in front of her. Nothing was moving. Nothing. "Um...Ethan! Have Typhlosion..." Lyra started running forward. "ETHAN?"

Suddenly, she was yanked to the side. "Lyra, the exit's over here..." Ethan's voice fell over her as she was pulled through an opening in the wall.

On the other side, they were greeted by yet another long tunnel, but with torches on the walls lit.

"I thought you said...' Lyra started.

"I got you back. Anyway, this tunnel has torches that could be lit, so Ty's gonna light them as we go," Ethan explained.

Lyra nodded and they moved on.

Every now and then, water would drip from the roof, signaling that it had rained sometime before that day.

Further down, Lyra spotted the exit and dashed for it. Ethan recalled Typhlosion and followed her.

Outside, the bright daylight refreshed them from before. Ethan checked his PokeGear and found that it was three hours later.

"What? How is that possible? We were in there for twenty minutes!"

"Don't you know?" A woman's voice called. "Dark Cave makes people disoriented and time falls out of whack." A woman with blue hair tied in a high ponytail commented as they walked out. She was wearing a black and purple suit-type with a cape. "Hey, my name's Clair."

"Hi Clair. My name's Ethan. This is Lyra," Ethan introduced the two travelers.

"Well, it looks like you two are quite the adventurers. And dare devils. I believe you may be interested in a PokeRinger contest in Duskfall town?" Clair inquired.

"Oh! Those are cool!" Lyra input.

Ethan nodded. "That sounds great! When is it? Oh...and where is Duskfall Town? It isn't on the map we have..."

"It's between here and Blackthorn. Just a couple of hours from here. I can escort you there, as I was just about to leave from practicing. It's tomorrow, so we should head over there!" Clair explained as she beamed.

Ethan and Lyra nodded. Clair started to walking away. The duo highfived. As Ethan was pulling away, Lyra locked her fingers around his, but realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"Er, sorry..." Lyra said awkwardly.

"S'alright..." Ethan walked away towards Clair. Lyra blushed and kept going as well.

...

There you have it! Maybe not the best premiere, but it will get better as the season goes on! Stay tuned!


	47. Fight or Flight

Guess what? As of the other day's update of Chapter 46, this series now has 9,000 hits! YAY! Thank you all so much for reading so much T_T

-Season 8: The Final Objectives-

Opening: We Will Carry On

_Chapter 47: Fight or Flight_

About an hour into the walk, Clair throws her cape around her.

"So, are you two...in a relationship?" Clair asks.

Lyra and Ethan look at each other, eyes bulged.

"No, of course not..." Ethan's cheeks turned a scarlet color, even as he said it.

Clair nodded. "Right...I understand. So, what are you doing on your journeys?" Clair hopped onto a rock and then over it. Ethan and Lyra followed over it.

"I'm a coordinator!" Lyra said first. She pulled out her ribbon case. "I have three ribbons." She opened it. Clair glanced back and nodded.

"There's a-" Clair started.

"Contest in Duskfall Town, I know. That's why we came this way, so it would be on our way to Blackthorn instead of going out of our way," Lyra added.

"Why were you coming to Blackthorn?"

"I'm a Gym Challenger," Ethan answered.

Clair seemed to be shocked by that, and stopped for a split second, but kept going. "I see. So, you think the Gym Leader in Blackthorn will be any of a challenge?"

"No, not really. Maybe, but I doubt it. My team's been strengthened by determination, training and love!" Ethan replied.

Clair stopped talking for a minute, taking in what he said. "Hm. So you believe in your pokemon?"

Ethan nodded and said yes. Clair replied by nodding and they continued walking. In another hour, they had reached a small town nestled in the mountains right in the middle of their path.

Clair showed them the Pokemon Center. After they went inside, she followed.

"Well, It's getting pretty late, so I guess I'll leave you for now...Good luck tomorrow in the PokeRinger..."

"You too!" Ethan replied. Lyra waved.

"Oh wait, Clair!" Lyra whirred up from the seat she had sat in. "When's the contest?"

"Day after tomorrow. Better get practicing!" Clair threw her cape around her and walked up the stairs to the room she had rented.

Lyra sank down into the purple vinyl couch. Ethan collapsed into the purple vinyl chair. He glanced over at her, then respected the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"So, Lyra...What was that you did back at Dark Cave?" He asked.

Lyra tightened her hands into fists. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about!" She burrowed her head into a throw cushion. When she moved it after hearing no reply, she saw Ethan's face close to hers.

"Are you lying?" He asked softly.

She yelped and smacked him in the side of the head with the pillow. She hurried to the counter, asked for a room, payed rent and scurried up the stairs. Ethan laid down on the pillows, smirking.

"Let's see how Professor is...anyway..." He turned on his PokeGear and called Professor Elm. His face popped up on the screen with a smile.

"Hello Ethan! I trust you arrived in Blackthorn?" He asked simply.

"Well, no. We're crashing in Duskfall for a couple of days because there's a PokeRinger event and a contest in the next two days," Ethan described.

"I see. Well, I've advanced on some information you might want to know about. The Johto Competition isn't just two weeks away, but the location is an area just west of the Pokeathlon Dome, out on the sea. The ferries there are reserving tickets in one week, so you'd better hurry and get back to Goldenrod!" Elm explained.

"That's awesome! Thanks, Professor. So, how've you been lately?"

"Well, just fine really. I'm studying the science of evolution with two of my colleagues from two other regions."

"Hey, I studied a little on the professors of the regions, and I found out you're pretty popular!"

"Eh, I've been around..." He straightened his tie and smirked. "Although I _am _the one who discovered steel types a few years ago..."

"Really?" Ethan said plainly, knowing Elm was about to go into a long, depressing story. He cupped his hand over the PokeGear continuously and made scratching sounds. "Wow! Professor, we...seem...to be...breaking up...bye!" Ethan hung up and took a heavy sigh.

He walked to Nurse Joy's counter, asked what room Lyra went into, and headed upstairs.

Later that night, Ethan awoke and looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It read 3:00 AM. He glanced over at Lyra's bed, who was on the other side of the room.

"She's asleep...lucky her...I haven't been able to sleep in four hours..." he spoke softly. He turned over.

On the other side of the room, Lyra awoke and looked over at her clock. It read 3:01 AM. She shot a glance at Ethan.

"He looks like he's asleep...lucky him...I haven't been able to sleep in four hours..." she spoke softly. She still lay, facing the wall.

The next morning, Ethan woke up and slid on his shoes, throwing his hat on his head as well. He stood up, gathered his backpack and smiled. He then frowned and thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah..." He took out his toothbrush and toothpaste.

A few minutes later, he grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. Lyra was standing by the door. He walked up to her.

"The PokeRinger contest is in a large, squared out canyon on the northeastern side of town. It starts in twenty minutes, so we'd better hurry up!" Lyra said to Ethan, motioning for him to head outside. The duo quickly scurried to the northeastern part of town, where a large canyon await. In the middle of it was a tall white pole with four rungs on it. Various platforms stuck out from the rock on the edges with hot-air balloons being tested on them.

Clair was standing in front of a man. She was talking loudly, which is what grabbed Ethan then Lyra's attention. The man had his hands out, trying to calm her down.

When they got into earshot, they could hear her problem. "That makes no sense! The pamphlet stated nothing about this!" Clair screamed.

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't know that this is only for coordinators!" He tried to say calmly back. Lyra appeared next to Clair.

"It's only for coordinators?" Lyra inquired. Ethan snapped in astonishment.

"Yes, little lady, it is. Could you please tell your friend this?" The man asked before he walked away, shaking his head.

Lyra turned to Clair. "Clair..."

"I heard him!" Clair whipped her cape around and headed back towards where the rocky area leads to the canyon. She sat down on a rock, her face down.

"Well, then!" Lyra said as she turned back. As she did, she saw a familiar girl. Natalie was walking towards her, a tall yellow pokemon by her side Ethan and Lyra identified as an Ampharos.

"Hey, Lyra!" Natalie rushed up and hugged her.

"Hey, what's up Natalie?" Lyra asked.

"I'm competing in the PokeRinger contest as well. I mean, even though the prize is a contest ribbon-" Natalie started.

"WHAT? A ribbon is the prize?" Lyra exploded.

"Yeah. This time, they hooked up with the Contest Association and so, the winner gets a ribbon. Since this is about showing off skill to get something, it suits it fairly well!" Natalie explained.

Lyra threw her hands up. "Then we have to win!"

About fifteen minutes later, fireworks shot into the air. An announced rose into the air in a hot-air balloon.

"Hello everyone!" She announced over a megaphone. "Today is the first ever CONTEST POKERINGER COMPETITION! The winner, since this is for coordinators only..." Ethan snapped in the distance. "A ribbon will be awarded to the winner! Now, let's get started! Round one, Christopher vs. Maxine!"

Two trainers stood in hot-air balloons. They took off in the air.

Later, numerous trainers were announced as winners. Next up was Natalie against a boy named Alex.

The two balloons went up.

"Come on out, Delibird!" Natalie sent out a red and white flying-type.

"Whoa!" Lyra shouted.

"Let's go, Fearow!" Alex sent out a Fearow. It screeched.

"Begin!" The woman threw down a ring from very high in the air.

"Delibird, shoot!" Delibird reared up and then darted extremely fast. Fearow couldn't react fast enough as Delibird snapped up the ring and threw it down. "Delibird, now Ice Ball!" Delibird formed a ball of ice on its hand and threw it at Fearow. Fearow was struck by it and froze in a block of ice. The ring sailed down and clung to the rung.

"Natalie wins!" The announced shouted.

"Delibird, awesome!" Natalie cheered as she recalled Delibird.

In a minute, Lyra walked up for her turn. "Delibird is amazing!" Lyra ran past Natalie. Natalie smirked.

Lyra set up and drew Togetic's ball. "Okay, let's do this!"

In the air, Lyra sent out Togetic. "Come on, let's show them!"

The girl on the opposite side sent out a Pidgeotto. "All right, Pidge, let's do this!" Pidgeotto darted for the ring as it dropped.

"Togetic, Magical Leaf!" Togetic shot sharp leaves at Pidgeotto, striking it. Togetic zipped for the rings, grabbing it with its mouth and shooting down for the rungs.

"Pidgeotto, Tailwind!" Pidgeotto whipped up a ferocious wind behind it and propelled it towards Togetic.

"Togetic, when it gets close, use Safeguard!" As Pidgeotto closed in, Togetic released Safeguard from around it, throwing Pidgeotto into the canyon wall. Togetic dropped the ring onto the rung. "Woo hoo!"

"Great job! Now that everyone has finished, our eight participants will battle it out in a free-for-all Royale!" The announced declared.

Lyra jumped out of the balloon as it landed. "Yay!"

In a few minutes, the eight winners were on separate platforms, setting up in the balloons.

"Okay! The goal is to get the ring on the rung! However, the pole has been lowed eighteen feet into the canyon, so now it will be even harder! Let's go!"

The balloons sailed into the air. Everyone sent out their pokemon. A pokemon total was a Pidgeot, Skarmory, Murkrow, Togetic, Delibird, Pidgeotto, Noctowl and Fearow.

"Delibird, shoot!" Delibird was the very first one to get a move on. It sailed for the ring that dropped.

"Pidgeot, Featherdance!" Pidgeot flapped its wings and feathers darted up at Delibird. They struck it as it grabbed the ring, causing it to drop it. "Pidgeot!" Pidgeot zipped for it.

"Noctowl, Psychic!" Noctowl started flying towards it, now taking control over it to come towards it.

"Delibird, Ice Ball!" Delibird recovered and shot a ball of ice at Noctowl. It froze and Noctowl fell to the canyon just a few yards below. Delibird took the ring, but Togetic slammed into it with its glowing wing.

"Whoa! Nice Steel Wing, Togetic!" Lyra shouted. It grasped the ring from Delibird and shot down.

"Skarmory, show them your own Steel Wing!" Skarmory shot down at echoing speed, its wings glittering.

"Togetic, turn!" Togetic twisted its body slightly, Steel Wing still going, and clashed with Skarmory. Skarmory was thrown into the cliff wall.

"Delibird, use Ice Ball!" Delibird shot Ice Ball down at Togetic.

Murkrow was right behind Togetic. "Togetic, Safeguard!" Togetic shot out the orb and Murkrow was shoved back into the ice, freezing it.

"Fearow, go!" Fearow darted down. "Brave Bird!" Fearow was sheathed in a blue form as it rocketed down. It exploded into Delibird, throwing them both down, but Delibird into the canyon wall and Fearow down with Murkrow and Noctowl.

Togetic reached the rung. Right as it did, Pidgeot appeared with Brave Bird.

"Take it down!" Pidgeot zipped.

"Togetic, Metronome!" Togetic wagged its hands. Suddenly, it threw 'lips' at Pidgeot. As they collided, it fell asleep and down into the canyon ground. Togetic dropped the ring onto the rung.

"YES!" Lyra shouted as Togetic reunited with her and she embraced her.

Later, the woman as the announcer presented Lyra with a ribbon.

"Congratulations, our winner for the first ever CONTEST POKERINGER COMPETITION!"

After everything had settled and people departed, Lyra and Natalie met.

"That was amazing. Togetic is an elegant battler!" Natalie complimented.

"So is Delibird."

"Good luck in your contest tomorrow. Take care!" Natalie left, along with her Ampharos.

Ethan stared at Lyra. "So, back to the Pokemon Center and then some training?" Ethan asked, checking his PokeGear and finding it was only 12:00 in the afternoon.

"Sure..." Lyra said, looking blankly at her ribbon.


	48. Up and Over

By the way, I think this season will only have _five _chapters, despite what I said about six...sorry!

-Season 8: The Final Objectives-

Opening: We Will Carry On

_Chapter 48: Up and Over_

Lyra stands behind the Pokemon Center, her pokeballs in capsules.

"Come on out, Bayleef and Venomoth!" Lyra sent out her grass type and bug type. Venomoth hovered down on Bayleef's leaf. "Okay, it's time for our final contest! We are heading for the final ribbon!" Lyra cheered.

"Is that so? So is my team!" A familiar voice came from behind her. In a moment, Jim appeared. "It's our final contest too!"

"Jim! You have four ribbons?" Lyra inquired.

"You know it!" Jim answered, taking out his ribbon case and showing his four ribbons in a line. As he clamped it shut, two pokemon rushed up two his sides. One was purple-pink and the other was red and orange.

"Hey! You have an Espeon and Flareon!"

"Yep. Caught them a while back so I could use them for my final contest! Which, by the way, will be this one!" Jim explained.

Lyra and Jim glared at each other.

"See ya, we need to get training! See ya!" Jim said as he walked away with his pokemon.

Lyra stood, thinking.

"Okay, we have to come up with an amazing combination, because I'm sure Jim will! So, Bayleef, use Petal Dance..."

Later, Lyra filed into the contest hall, her dress in her hand.

She rushed over to the counter and handed Nurse Joy her Contest Pass and her Ribbon Case.

"Sorry I'm late! Please tell me I'm not too late!" Lyra sputtered to the Nurse.

"No, you are just in time! Perfect." Nurse Joy inserts her Ribbon Case and Pass into the system and signs her up for the contest. "There!" She hands her her stuff back and Lyra smiles heading backstage into a dressing room.

In the room, she throws on her dress and ties on her choker.

"Okay...this is the last contest...this WILL be the last contest...we can't waste time and go all the way to the west to go to a contest..." Lyra breathed and whispered to herself.

In a few minutes, Jillian stood in the middle of the stage. Bushes of flowers lined the outside of the stage until it reached the point where the walkway was present.

"Ah! Greetings residents of Duskfall Town!" She announced brightly. "Today, we bring you the final contest in the NorthEastern Division. Our contestants are all psyched up because they know this could be their final opportunity, so they don't want to miss it! Without further ado, let's get things started!"

Jim was the first up, to Lyra's shock. He traveled to the stage in his usual black tuxedo with no hat on, his blue hair out.

"Okay, let's go, Flareon and Espeon!" Jim sent his two pokeballs into the air. They released waves of flame that concealed the pokemon. They rose out of them and diminished the flames. "Flareon, let's start this up! Use Will-o-Wisp!" Flareon formed a blue ball of fire at its mouth and shot it into the air. It split off into seven. "Espeon, use Psychic!"

Espeon started controlling the wisps of fire and turning them in circles. Espeon then brought them closer. "Now, Light Screen!" Espeon shot a ball of light energy at the fire and it axpanded around it and formed a screen around them. "Finally, Flareon, Espeon! Use Flamethrower and Swift!" Flareon breathed a flame of fire and Espeon shot thin stars towards the screen. They exploded on it and the evaporation of all five moves exploded and created sparkles all over the area. Jim bowed.

"That was amazing!" Mr. Contesta cheered.

"Marvelous!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"Very nice and accurate display of moves!" Nurse Joy commented.

"And Jim has a very nice ratio of good compliments!" Jillian announces.

28 people later, Lyra walks slowly down the entryway.

"And now, Lyra Soulstice!" Lyra opens her eyes and draws her pokeballs.

"Come on out, Bayleef and Venomoth!" Lyra sent her pokemon in a rain of spinning leaves that Venomoth diminished with its wings. "All right, Veno use Silver Wind!" Venomoth blew a wispy wind across the field. "Bayleef, use Petal Dance!" Bayleef released pink petals throughout the wind. They were carried along. Venomoth use Psychic and started to control the wind and petals that moved throughout the field. They finally stopped in midair and started spelling something out. In a minute, the petals were dancing and spelling, "Lyra," in midair. "Bayleef, Vine Whip!" Bayleef lashed its vines out and smacked the petals, causing them to break and rain down on Bayleef and Venomoth.

"That was a nice expression of how you can use your pokemon's moves!"

"Marvelous!"

"I liked how Venomoth was able to specify what it was writing and expressing its emotion for the trainer!"

"And now we wait to see who moves on!" Jillian announced.

Backstage, Lyra was waiting tensely with the other twenty-nine Coordinators.

"We have our results!" Jillian declared.

Jim glanced at Lyra from across the room. He mouthed, "Our contest!" and Lyra smirked.

The ones moving on were shown on the screen. Jim was the first one, along with Lyra coming in 5th!

Lyra cheered. "Yes!" She said, collapsing onto the couch at the back of the room.

Jim walked up to her, Flareon at his side. "Well, see you in the finals...My two champs will school you!" Jim said as he left the room for his first match against a girl that followed him.

Later, Jim was finishing his match against her.

"Flareon, Smog!" Flareon jumped into the air and released a green gas that shrouded her Girafarig and Skiploom where they stood. "Espeon, Swift! Flareon, Flamethrower!" The two pokemon, Flareon in the air and Espeon in front of the smoke, released the air attacks that exploded on the two pokemon in the smoke. They lost their last points and Jim was declared the winner.

Lyra was the last match, so she had to wait awhile. But, when it finally reached her turn, she stepped silently onto the stage and drew her Pokeballs.

"Okay, come on Bayleef and Marill!" Lyra sent out her grass-type and water-type.

The boy on the other side drew his pokeballs and sent out a Farfetch'd and a Geodude.

"Really?" Lyra thought to herself. "Marill, use Brine!" Marill spit the cannon of water at Geodude.

"Geodude, jump!" Geodude stood on its hands and propelled itself into the air. "Now, Stone Edge!" Geodude formed stones around its body and shot them down at Marill and Bayleef.

"Bayleef, use Reflect!" Bayleef put up a purple screen in front of them. The stones knocked hard against it, but it withstood. "Marill, Brine!"

"Far, use Air Slash!" The Farfetch'd created a ball of wind that was thrown and hacked through the Brine before it reached Geodude.

As Geodude dropped, Bayleef lashed its whips out and smacked it across the field. His points fell.

"Gah! Geodude, use Sandstorm!"

"Don't let him! Marill, Rollout!" Marill formed a ball and rolled towards his opponents. It rammed into Far, which threw it into Geodude. Geodude fired a ball of sand in the air that expanded and formed nothing.

Marill rolled back, then curved around and came again.

"Far, use Hidden Power!" Far formed spheres around the stick it held and fired them at Marill. Marill was hit, but it just skidded back.

"Bayleef..." As Lyra started, Bayleef shimmered and grew larger in a white light. From the crowd, Ethan smiled.

Bayleef grew large and was soon a Meganium. "Whoa! Bayleef evolved! Yes! Okay, Meganium use Seed Bomb! Marill, Brine!" Marill shot a funnel of water while Meganium spit large white seeds around the funnel. They exploded on the opponents, ending the battle.

The points depleted, and Jillian announced Lyra the winner.

Backstage, Lyra hugged her large Meganium.

The next rounds of matches ended in Jim and Lyra both moving on to the finals.

"And here we are already! The final match that will decide the winner of their fifth ribbon, and the champ of the Duskfall Contest!"

Jim dashed out on stage and sent out Espeon and Flareon. The two shimmered out in stars. Lyra sent out Meganium and Togetic who exploded out of confetti.

"Espeon, let's go! Swift!" Espeon waves its tail and sends dozens of stars for the opponents.

"Togetic, Safeguard!" Togetic shrouded the team in a green veil, protecting it from the attack.

"Flareon, go forward and use Flamethrower!" Flareon dashed and breathed fire that smashed against the Safeguard. As Flareon got closer the fire got hotter and harder for Togetic to hold. Soon, the fire broke through and doused both pokemon.

"Meganium, Seed Bomb!" Meganium threw the fire away and spit bombs at Flareon's feet. They exploded and sent Flareon flying. Both trainers points went donw. "Togetic, go, Metronome!" Togetic waved its hands and in a minute, it formed a ball of energy on its head and fired rings at the opponents. Dark Pulse.

"Espeon, use Psychic!" Espeon tried to take control of the Dark Pulse, but Psychic had no effect. It slammed into Espeon and sent it skidding. Flareon landed and breathed in. "Smog!" Flareon exploded a gas out onto the arena.

"Agh, Togetic, use Metronome!" To Lyra's shock, Togetic actually used Flash and illuminated the area, diminishing the smoke. Flareon was uncovered coming towards them.

"Quick, Flamethrower!" Flareon burst, releasing a large flame.

"Togetic, Steel Wing! Meganium, Petal Dance!" Meganium released petals that flittered around Togetic's wings, which were now glowing. Togetic went into the fire, but came out with fire-spread wings. It zipped passed Flareon, who was now being bombarded with Seed Bomb, and went for Espeon.

"Espeon, use Swift!" Espeon released stars from its tail and smashed into Togetic. Togetic skidded. Lyra points went down to half, and Jim's were down to one quarter. "Espeon, Psychic!"

"Togetic, Metronome!" Togetic wagged its hands and it threw itself forward, throwing an icy punch at Espeon, freezing it. Jim's points depleted. "Meganium, Vine Whip!" Meganium lashed its heavy vines out and smacked Flareon across the face throwing it into Espeon all the way on the other side of the field, throwing Jim's points all the way away.

"And Lyra is the winner!" Jillian shouted.

Jim fell to his knees. "Ahhhh..." He recalled his Pokemon and cheered for them.

In the center of the stage, Jillian presented Lyra with her fifth and final ribbon.

"Lyra! You are now in competition for the Grand Festival!" Jillian shouted cheerfully. Lyra cheered and held up her ribbon.

Later, outside, Ethan, Lyra and Jim stood by each other. Jim had Flareon at his side.

"Well, guys, I guess I may be seeing you at the Grand Festival. Now, I have to go to the Southwest for the next-to-last contest. Be seein' ya!" Jim waved as he put his hat on and Flareon followed him in the direction of Dark Cave.

"Well, I guess we head to Blackthorn for your challenge, Ethan!" Lyra turned and said to Ethan.

"I guess. Congrats on the final ribbon!"

Lyra looked down at her Ribbon Case and admired the five ribbons sitting securely in place.

Ethan walked away towards the Pokemon Center, as it was getting late.

Lyra hurried up and caught up.

"Hey, Ethan. When we head to Azalea Town, there's a pokemon in Daycare I wanted to get back..."

"Oh hey! I wanted to get Scyther out, too! We'll stop in Violet City when we head back and get those sent to us from your grandfather!" Ethan answered.

"Okay!" Lyra replied.


	49. Fang & Claw and UMBRElla DragON

Yes, this is the CHAPTER 50 EXTRAVAGANZA!

Not Chapter 50, you say? Well, how about I deliver a DOUBLE CHAPTER Special? Eh? Then it's 49 and...Huh? 50? YAY! Well, I have a couple of things I would like to express...

I can't believe I've made it so far...to Chapter 50...I only could have done it with all of the amazing readers, reviewers and Alerters who have given me the inspiration and courage to go on...Thank you all so much...and here's to another fifteen chapters! That's not supposed to be a spoiler...I swear...But, yes, I must say...I am ending this is in fifteen to twenty more chapters. But, there is a surprise unveiling of something that a lot of the people out there will probably come to guess in a while. But, I will not let the HGSS series die! Just the...Johto part O_O

Well, enjoy this Double Chapter Special! The first one has the action, and the second one is the Season Finale!

Bon Appetite! Oh yeah, and the people who can define the name of Chapter 50 get a cookie of their choice ;)

-Season 8: The Final Objectives-

Opening: We Will Carry On

_Chapter 49 & 50:_

_Fang & Claw_

_UMBRElla DragON_

Ethan did a cartwheel across a bridge. He stopped at the end when he took in a breath of fresh air.

"Ah, that's the smell of my eight and final badge coming to me!" Ethan breathed. Blackthorn City was now under his feet. The dirt area sat before him, the Pokemon Center, Store and various huts sat around the city.

Lyra walked up behind him and then past.

"Drama queen!" She uttered.

Ethan scoffed and followed her to the Pokemon Center.

"I'm going to go shop for some items. We're running low on supplies you know!" Lyra splits away and heads inside the Pokemon Mart.

As Ethan entered the Pokemon Center, he was smacked in the face with a purple cloth. He staggered back and felt his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Ethan!" Clair exploded as she came out of the Pokemon Center. She had thrown her cape around her and smacked him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah...Oh, hey Clair. Where are you off to?" Ethan asked, moving his hand from his face.

"I'm just heading back to the Gym. Just got done with a challenge and I wanted to heal up before the next."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, confused.

"Well, I just got done with a challenge from a red-haired boy. He didn't win, but it was still tough," Clair elaborated.

"Wait...challenge? Y-Your the Gym Leader?" Ethan coughed.

"Mhm. Surprise? I suppose you're here to challenge me...Hope I won't be too **weak **for you..." She said, turning.

"Um, yeah...Sorry about that...But, yeah, I'm here to challenge the leader, or well, you!" Ethan replied.

"See you there..." Clair rounds the corner of the Pokemon Center and heads behind it and up a mountainous path.

Ethan smirks and heads inside the Pokemon Center. He arranges a team of three pokemon, Eevee, Pichu and Noctowl to take with him the gym. Nurse Joy agreed to hold the rest until he returned.

Outside, Ethan saw Lyra coming out of the Mart.

"Hey, Ethan..." She handed him a necklace with a shell at the end. "That's a Shell Bell. Put it on one of your Pokemon and every time they do damage to the opponent, they gain health!"

Ethan nodded and sent out Eevee. He put it on his neck and recalled it.

"Okay, I'm off to the Gym! You'd never guess who the leader is!"

"Clair?" Lyra asked, looking at her map.

"How'd you know that?"

"It says the Gym Leaders on the back, dummy!" Lyra said playfully. The duo headed up the mountain path. Rounding some craggy corners, they saw a building with a giant tooth-like object on the top and then a slope that curved downwards below the gym. It smelled of water when they past it, so they figured it was an in-mountain cavern. They chose the high path and entered the gym.

Inside, a thin pathway led to a battlefield sitting on top of lava. What looked like dragon's teeth jutted out of the sides of the field and lined it all the way around. Clair was standing at the other end of the field. Behind her on the wall was a picture of a dragon's face indented in the wall.

"This place is really tricked out..." Ethan observed.

"It was kind of hard, this being on top of a cavern..." Clair said, looking around. Ethan walked across the pathway and stood on the field.

"So, this challenge set?" Ethan asked before stepping into the rectangular area marked for the trainer.

"Mhm. I worked it all out...And now..." Clair drew a pokeball.

"I guess we should start!"

A referee walked across the path way and zipped over to his post. He raised his flags.

"Three pokemon will be used in this match-up of Clair vs. Challenger Ethan! The winner will be decided when all three pokemon on either side of the field are knocked out...Begin!"

"Dragonair, come on!" Clair said, throwing her pokeball into the air and releasing a long, blue pokemon with wings on its head. It snapped.

"Ah, that's the same pokemon Lance had!"

"You've met Lance? Ah, nevermind!" Clair scoffed.

"Come on out, Noctowl!" Ethan sent out his flying-type. "Noctowl, Aerial Ace!" Noctowl dove down, piercing the air.

"Dragonair, use Wrap!" Dragonair waited until Noctowl got close, then sprang up and wrapped it up in its body tightly. Noctowl dropped to the ground with Dragonair.

"Noctowl, use Psychic!" Noctowl took control of Dragonair and unwrapped it from its body and slung it forward in front of Clair.

"Dragonair, use Ice Beam!" Dragonair released a thin beam of ice that surged towards Noctowl.

"Noctowl, use Psychic!" Noctowl took control of it and whipped it back around, freezing Dragonair in its place.

"Dragonair!"

"Dragonair is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"Wow, that was quick..." Ethan said lazily.

"Hmm...I haven't been put out this quick in a long time...not even from my last challenge."

"Clair! You said the challenge from before didn't win!" Ethan thought to himself after he said this...Silver hadn't gotten his eighth badge.

"Correct...Anyway, return, Dragonair! Come on out, Aerodactyl!" Clair sent out a large flying type that had a gray body and wings. It resembled a pterodactyl.

"Noctowl, get ready!"

"No need. Aerodactyl, Thunder Fang!" Aerodactyl zipped forward extremely fast, its entire mouth surging with electricity.

"Noctowl, use Hypnosis!" Noctowl released a circle of red energy. It slapped Aerodactyl, but it was unaffected. It just rammed through it. It slammed into Noctowl with the electricity and threw it down on the rocky field. It fainted as it hit the ground. "Return, Noctowl! Thanks for your help. Come on, Pichu!" Ethan sends out his small electric-type.

"Aerodactyl, Rock Slide!" Aerodactyl landed and the rocks around him start to glow. He throws them at Pichu.

"Pichu, use Discharge!" Pichu distributes electric arms that smash the rocks and send them flying down into the bubbling lava. Pichu then forms electricity that is thrown directly towards Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, Steel Wing!" Aerodactyl inserted its wing into the ground, used Steel Wing and flew towards Pichu. The electricity surged into the wing, as a conductor. Aerodactyl swept its wing across Pichu, throwing it back.

"Pichu, come on! Can you use Volt Tackle!" Pichu stands up, with little harm, and jolts towards Aerodactyl. It jumps from under it and slams into it, throwing it onto the ceiling. Aerodactyl falls, but stands back up weakly. Pichu stands in front of it, not even breaking a sweat. "Pichu, let's finish it with Discharge!" Pichu released electricity.

"Aerodactyl, Steel Wing!" Aerodactyl raises its wings, but it could not perform the move and is zapped harshly by the electricity, fainting it.

Clair recalled Aerodactyl. "This one...you will not be able to decimate!"

Clair draws a pokeball and smirks. "Let's school them, Dragonite!" Clair sent out a large yellow pokemon with wings, like the one Lance had following him constantly.

"Whoa! That one's as big as Lance's!" Ethan said, startled.

"Yeah, I took after him. And now you'll take your pokemon and lose! Dragonite, Flamethrower!" Dragonite opened its mouth and released a fume of fire at Pichu. Pichu jumped over it and released Discharge at Dragonite. "Dragonite, Safeguard!" Dragonite put up a barrier of blue that shielded it from the electric attack. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Dragonite charged a large, orange beam at its mouth and fired it at the airborne Pichu. It collided and Pichu was thrown sharply into Ethan's arms, fainted.

"Pichu! Return, buddy. Last one. Eevee, let's go!"

Ethan sent out Eevee. "This is it...Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Eevee formed a ball of energy and fired it at Dragonite.

"Dragonite..." Clair started. It exploded on Dragonite while it was recharging from Hyper Beam. Dragonite staggered back.

"Eevee, take it with Quick Attack!" Eevee zipped forward and slammed into Dragonite's stomach, throwing it down on its back. Eevee backflipped and landed. The shell bell glowed, but since Eevee took no damage, it didn't heal any.

Dragonite picked itself up. "Dragonite, Draco Meteor!" Dragonite formed a ball of orange energy above its antennae and it fired miniature meteors at Eevee.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack and dodge them!" The meteors collided with the ground as Eevee scorched through them without being touched. Eevee used Iron Tail and slammed Dragonite on the head.

Dragonite toppled over again. "Dragonite! Ethan! You aren't supposed to beat me that easy!"

Ethan raised a brow. "Eevee, finish this with Shadow Ball!" Eevee formed Shadow Ball and dropped it. It exploded on Dragonite and ended the battle.

"The winner is Ethan and Ethan has won the final Johto League Gym Leader Battle!" The referee announces. Ethan cheers and Eevee jumps into his arms.

"Yeah! We won! We won the badge!"

"No you didn't!" Clair recalled Dragonite and stared a hole through Ethan. "You must go under here to the Dragon's Den and talk to the Elder to take the Dragon Instructors Test! You pass, and I give you the badge. You may only go down there with the pokemon that are still unfainted on your team...You fail and NO BADGE!" Clair steamed as she barreled past Ethan.

Ethan glanced back with a worried look at Lyra. Eevee was now down in his expression.

...

Without ceasing the action, let's go into the:

**Season Finale**

Ethan rushed outside and stopped at the fork in the road.

"That was rude! I won, so I should have gotten my badge...Sore loser, I guess..." Ethan sighs and kneels to pat Eevee on the head. They both dash down the slope and curve to the right. As they do, they see the darkness, and smell the salty smell of water once more. Eevee jumps in front of Ethan and leads him down and to the right once more.

Soon, they stepped down into very shallow water. As they did, Ethan knew he was directly under the gym because there was a large, large cavern that was baking hot inside. He wadded around in the shallow water the reached the bottom of his shins. Eevee's head was poked out of the water. Suddenly, Ethan could see a little better.

"How...where are we anyway?" Eevee made a sound.

Ethan felt around and soon felt wood in the middle of the room they were in. He found an area where he could climb out of the water. He helped Eevee out as well. Standing up, he could see he was on a wooden walkway the curved left and around a shrine-looking area. He walked slowly around the building and was soon at the front. He felt a spray of water as a pokemon spit water out on the walkway.

"That looked like a Dragonair!" He called as it swam away. Another, smaller spray greeted him. "That was...smaller. I think it was a Dratini..." He turned to the door. Eevee hopped down from his arms. He knocked. "Hello?"

As soon as he did, the doors came open and he fell inside. After standing up, two elder men were standing in front of him.

"Ethan Goldman?" One asked.

"Um...yes sir!" He said, bringing himself to his feet all the way.

"Well, then. Answer these questions...What kinds of trainers would you like to battle? Weak, strong or any?" The second man asked.

"Of course, any!" Ethan said.

"Well, then. What do you think trains a pokemon best? Abuse, Determination, Love?"

"Love!" Ethan replied.

"Well, then. What kind of Pokemon to you prefer? Strong, weak, any?"

"Any..." Ethan replied.

"Well, then. You have a kind, pure heart as it seems. Now, the final test!" The first man said. He pushed Ethan outside. As he did, Ethan turned and saw a large Gyarados staring him down.

"Um...hey! What's...What's up?" He asked, his eyes bulging. "Wait...Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Eevee jumped and released a ball of energy. The Gyarados use Hyper Beam and destroyed the ball. "Eh? I thought we should have attacked it...Or maybe it has something to do with bonding with your pokemon...Eevee, let's go!" Eevee smiled and jumped up and down. In a moment, it was glowing bright. It grew a little larger and was finally a medium-sized dark pokemon with yellow circles all over its body. "Wow! Eevee, you evolved into...Umbreon!" Umbreon beamed and looked back at Gyarados. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Umbreon formed a large energy ball and shot it at Gyarados. This one struck and sent Gyarados toppling down into the water.

The man yanked him around. Ethan was surprised.

"Good. You have passed. Your heart is of pure and simple kindness. You are a great trainer!" The man cheered.

Clair appeared from around the corner of the shrine. "Ha! You FAILED didn't you, Ethan!" She yelled out loud.

"No, Clair. He passed."

"What? Not even I passed! How is this possible?"

"Clair, would you like me to report this to Lance? Or would you rather give him the badge and leave?"

Clair hesitated, but took out a black badge and gave it to Ethan. She ran off, sobbing.

Ethan looked at the badge in his hand.

"Yes, we got...the RISING Badge!" Ethan cheered.

Outside later, Ethan met back up with Lyra and showed her his badge. She hugged him in excitement, but quickly pulled back.

"Uh, great! So...now we head back to Azalea Town?" Lyra asked. A red mark was running over her nose.

"Yeah. I guess so. Then we prepare for the Grand Festival and Johto League Competition!" He placed his badge in his badge case and admired the eight metal pieces inside. Lyra was knelt down, looking at Umbreon.

...

That was it! The 8th Season, the Final Objectives, has ended! Now, some Season 9, the final, yet longest, Season!

Get ready for the most intense, exciting season yet. Everyone has gathered, everyone has succeeded. Who will be the winners of the Grand Festival and Johto League? Will it be Lyra, Jim or Natalie? Will it be Silver or Ethan? No-one knows...

Until now! The 9th Season holds the answers to all these questions. Get ready for the most epic, cliffhanging season yet! The ending of the HGSS: Johto Saga adventure is coming near! Twelve Chapters of appealing, battling and decisions will make you want to fall out of your seat...So, get ready for Season 9:

Johto League Elites

The last opening, by the way, is Pokemon Johto, the Season 3 opening of the Pokemon Series. 


	50. Emblazoned

Hello! It is time for the Final Season of HGSS: Johto Saga! It is the 9th Season...and here is the premiere!

~~~Season 9: Johto League Elites~~~

Opening: _Pokemon Johto_

**Chapter 51: Emblazoned**

Ethan hopped across the various small streams down the path. Cherrygrove was just ahead. All he had to do was clear the small streams in his path. Lyra was right behind him, stream-hopping as well.

"Ethan, we'll be in Cherrygrove soon right?" Lyra was looking down, but she suddenly tripped over a log and stumbled. Ethan stepped back and caught her. He stood her up straight.

"Yeah, after clearing through the forest up ahead, we'll be in Cherrygrove in a couple of minutes," Ethan explained. Lyra nodded and watched him hop away, her eyes dreamy. She snapped herself awake and hopped further.

A little later, Ethan hopped over a ledge and fell a few feet. He straightened up and sighed.

"This is the path to the forest, then going east, we should be in Cherrygrove!" Lyra hopped down and stood beside him.

"Yup!" She agreed. Ethan took off running down the path. As he did, he took a water bottle out of his bag and started sipping on it. Lyra followed, zipping on behind him.

Soon, Ethan had entered a small forest area that was before Cherrygrove. He swung over low logs and dove under high branches.

Lyra followed. One time, her hat was yanked off by a low branch. She snapped it off and placed it back on her head and soon, she caught up with Ethan outside of the forest. She spit out some twigs and leaves in her mouth.

"How are you so energized today!" Lyra snapped.

"I'm just really excited and eager to get to Azalea Town!" Ethan shouted, ecstatic.

"I see. You _do _know that the competitions don't start for four days, right?" Lyra informed.

"Buuuuut...The sooner we get there, the more time we have to praaaaaaactice!" Ethan enticed. Lyra rolled her eyes and stomped ahead of Ethan. Ethan winked to himself.

Up ahead, Lyra was thinking to herself. "He is so cute when he's all hyped up!" She thought, her face turning red. Suddenly, Ethan jogged past and pointed to Cherrygrove City.

Ethan cartwheeled into the city.

"Will you quit cartwheeling into cities, please?" Lyra grunted as she moved past him. She headed up to the Pokemon Center, past a group of kids. She caught a segment of their conversation.

"Yeah! I got my eighth badge!" One kid said.

"Me too!" Another girl said.

"Man! I still have to battle Clair, and it's gonna take too long!" Another kid whined. Lyra chuckled as she headed inside the Pokemon Center.

She turned and headed past the desk and into another room. Inside, Transfer Machines sat with monitors in front of them.

She typed in a number in one and called her Grandfather. It communicated with him and his chunky, rosy and smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Lyra-dear!" He greeted.

"Hey grandad!" She pulled out her Ribbon Case and showed him. He rejoiced at the sight.

"Congratulations!" He cheered.

"Thank you. May I get you to do something for me, grandad?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am I surely can!" He chuckled.

"Great! Can you send over Stripe? I want to use him for the Grand Festival!" Her grandad nodded and walked away from the screen. When he returned, he held up a pokeball with a scratched mark on the top. "That's his pokeball!" Lyra cheered.

He inserted in the transfer machine on his side, and in a moment, the pokeball was beside Lyra. She grasped it and hugged it. "Yay! Thank you!"

Ethan walked in and raised a brow at her holding the ball. "Hey, is that your grandfather?" He said, running quickly to her side. "Hey, old man!" He said, smiling. "How's Scyther?"

"Ah, hello Ethan! Well, I wish I could tell you all is well with Scyther. But I can't. See for yourself!" Suddenly, a red pokemon crammed itself over the man's head and smiled at the screen.

"What? Is that...?" Ethan started.

The man tried to push the pokemon back. "Yup! Your Scyther evolved into a Scizor. Because of this, he really wants to see you!" Scizor shoved itself against the screen again.

"Hey, maybe...Gramps, I need four pokemon for the Johto Competition, so can I send three of mine to you to watch over, and then you can send Scizor?" Ethan said excitedly.

Scizor jumped over the man's head again. "Sure! Scizor likes that idea!"

"Thanks! Give me a minute to decide who I wanna send..." Ethan turned the screen off.

"Okay, well, I really wanted to use Umbreon, and definitely Typhlosion...so...Umbreon, Typhlosion, Aipom and...Scizor! So I'll send Noctowl, Slowbro and Pichu back to him!" Ethan turned the screen back on and took out the latter's pokeballs and put them in. "Okay, I know who I'm sending over!"

"All right!" The man called Scizor into its ball and sent it over. In a minute, Ethan had Scizor.

"Thanks!" He turns off the screen. Suddenly, Ethan remembers something. "Lyra! We need to head to the Pokeathlon Dome, not Azalea! Professor Elm told me...a couple of days ago that it's west of the dome.

"What? Well, let's hurry!" Lyra and Ethan piled out of the Pokemon Center.

Outside of the center, Ethan slid as he turned the corner and rushed out of town.

Ethan and Lyra splashed through puddles of water. It had rained everywhere, apparently.

Soon, they were passing Mr. Pokemon's house.

"Hey!" Ethan shouted as they passed. "Doubt he heard me..."

At the house, Mr. Pokemon stepped outside and waved as he passed.

Ethan raised a brow.

Lyra watched Dark Cave as they slowed to a walk and went past it.

"Hey, I remember that!" Lyra joked.

Soon, they were in Violet City and huffing.

Lyra and Ethan sat down on a bench outside of the Pokemon Center.

"Let's rest here for awhile..." Lyra puffed.

"Yeah. Maybe if we rest, we can get to the Pokeathlon Dome today...Heh." Ethan turned on his PokeGear. He tapped in a number. On the screen showed a man inside of a building.

"Hello?" He chimed.

"Hello. I was informed I can now buy tickets to the ferry for the Grand Festival and Johto League Tournament?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, you can. Would you like to buy some?"

"Yes, sir. I would like to buy two, two-way tickets to the island!" Ethan replied, smiling.

"Okay...enter your PokeCount number and I'll get it all processed."

Lyra opened her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Okay, Lyra. We now have two tickets to the Grand Festival and Johto League!" Ethan said, standing up.

"Yes! And you got them?" Lyra asked.

"Mhm. So, I guess we should hurry to the Pokeathlon Dome!" Ethan said, walking past her. Lyra nodded and stood up, following him.

"That Ribbon Cup will be mine!" Lyra thought.

"The Championship will be mine!" Ethan thought.


	51. Regarding the Playing Field

~~~Season 9: Johto League Elites~~~

Opening: _Pokemon Johto_

**Chapter 52: Regarding the Playing Field**

Ethan and Lyra stand at the docking port next to a large blue and yellow building, the Pokeathlon Dome.

"Tickets?" The woman asks before Ethan heads on board the ferry to Juniper Island.

Ethan turns on his PokeGear and goes to the option where his tickets were bought. He shows her the receipt and she smiles, waving to get on.

The two trainers board eagerly. Walking around the ship they lean on the railing and wait for the ship to go on.

"Wait up!" The hear as the boat gives off steam to start going. A boy's voice is heard from the docking port. Ethan walks over to the railing on the front and sees Jim diving on board as the ship takes off. He quickly skids down and grabs Jim's arms as he is about to slide off. Ethan pulls him safely on board.

"Talk about punctual!" Ethan gasps. Jim stands up and wipes himself off.

"Thanks, Ethan!" Jim says, smiling.

The two of them saunter back over to Lyra and lean on the railing, enjoy the soft sea spray against the faces and the light wind shoving their hair.

"So, Jim, did you-?" Lyra started, glancing over to her left.

Jim nodded. "Yep. I got the Cianwood Ribbon. So, now only one more sucker can get a ribbon, and that's the one in Cherokee Town, right above Olivine, today.

The trio didn't talk for a minute, then Ethan rose a brow at a pocket bulging out of Jim's backpack.

"Hey, Jim...that your, uh, Ribbon Case?" Ethan inquired.

"Hm?" He felt his back pocket. "That? Yeah."

"No...that bulge in your bag!"

Ethan snapped out and grabbed what was inside. It was a case that was the same design at Ethan's Badge Case, but gray.

"This...is a Badge Case!" Ethan opened it up and saw eight badges inside. "You collect badges!"

Jim's eyes bulged he grabbed the case and put it in his bag. "It was just a one-time thing!" He shouted.

Lyra rose her brows at him. "So you aren't just a Coordinator!"

"Nope...Anyway, it doesn't matter! I'll be seeing you both in the competitions!" He stormed away after snatching his case from Ethan.

"WELL then..." Ethan mumbled.

Later, the ferry's Captain came over a loud speaker and everyone on board heard, "We are now docking on the port of Juniper Island." The entire deck went up in a whoop of applause and shouting. Some very excited and rowdy boys were jumping obnoxiously around.

Ethan and Lyra hurried to pile out and be one of the first ones off. Three more ferries were docking with all of the other contestants and participants. The entire port was full of kids and teenagers crowding in a bubble of people to get to the Grand Festival building and Johto League Tournament to register.

Ethan was one of the hundreds to pile into a large, Colosseum-style building. Ten desks were set up in a tall, slanted room. Each table had eight Nurse Joys working at them to register people at. Ethan was at the 4th table to the right and the 6th Nurse to the left. He walked up and smiled.

"Okay, can I see your Badge Case and your PokeDex please?" Nurse Joy asked. He handed her his blue case and red PokeDex. She inserted them in a machine and his picture, along with his badges and pokemon in his team appeared on the screen. "Okay, four pokemon...and, you are all set! You are contestant number...98. Thank you!" She handed him his stuff and an I.D. he pinned to his shirt. He followed a path into one of twenty large holding rooms.

In the Grand Festival Building, Lyra got registered and left.

"I should book a hotel room. The Johto League is first, and the Grand Festival starts in a few days, so I should go ahead and gets arrangements set up..." Lyra said to herself as she walked towards the center of a large marketplace where people at the Festival and League could relax and commute around.

In the building...

Ethan was tense in the room with 49 other people. He looked around, but only recognized Jim, who was sitting on the other side of the spacious room.

"Silver must be in another room..." Ethan suggested. "That is...if he made it."

Suddenly, the TV room came on.

"Now...each room's contestants..." A man started from the center of the field outside, "will go up against another room's contestants in Single Battle Sudden Elimination Matches where one pokemon is used, and first to be knocked out is eliminated from the competition. Now, we will start with...Room 1 vs. Room 11!" The room Ethan was in's door opened and the fifty trainers piled out. All of them were escorted to the field outside. "We will have everyone stand in a specified line order at the back of the stadium on each side."

Outside, Room 11 was being placed in a line to battle all of the participants of Room 1. Ethan counted and was placed as 32nd in line, while Jim was way back at number 46.

"This is going to be amazing!" Ethan thought to himself.

The first trainers of each line were set up as the audience was filed inside. Men with cameras set up and were ready to shoot live across the Region.

"Now...the rules are that the first pokemon on one side to be knocked out loses! Get ready..." The referee started.

Fierce matches then started.

The screen on the right up against the stadium showed both the boy and the girl's faces, along with a slot for which pokemon they were using. The girl on the other side sent out a Golduck, while the boy sent out a Golem.

After some fierce tussling, Ethan was finally up. He didn't expect to make it so fast.

On the other side was a boy with green hair. The monitor showed his name as France.

"Okay, come on out, Scizor!" Ethan sends out his new, Steel/Bug-type. The red wonder is sent out and charges to the field.

"Hmm...I suppose now is the time for...Donphan!" The boy sends out a large elephant type pokemon. "Donphan, Rollout!" Donphan started spinning wildly and towards Scizor.

"Hrm! Scizor, use X-Scissor!" Scizor jumped and flipped down, its claws glowing. He slid them across each other and sent a large X down at Donphan. It exploded on impact and threw Donphan through the air. "Scizor, Bullet Punch!" Scizor disappeared and reappeared above Donphan, slamming it down with a glowing fist.

Donphan hit the ground. It rolled over and stood up weakly. "Donphan, Stone Edge!" France called. Donphan formed stones and shot them at Scizor.

"Scizor, dodge it and use X-Scissor!" Scizor moved at an incredibly alarming speed and slammed into Donphan with the X. It fainted, skidding across the yellow dirt.

"Return, Donphan!" France called.

The monitor clicked and France was escorted off the field. Ethan embraced the tall pokemon and recalled it.

"And your winner...Ethan!" The referee called out. Ethan was escorted back to Room 1, with only five other winners from his room.

He watched the screen more, and saw Jim battle a girl named Collene.

"Hitmontop, Sandstorm!" A pokemon that was standing on a tip on its head swirled around quickly and summoned a huge storm. The sand swirled down on the Growlithe on the other girl's side. It threw it up in the air. "Hitmontop, Triple Kick!" Hitmontop jumped into the air and swung its legs around, kicking it twice, then throwing it the ground with its tail. Growlithe fainted.

"Oh no! My poor Growlithe!" The girl recalled it and ran away before being escorted away by a woman.

Jim cheered and was told to head back to Room 1. He and Ethan high-fived when he got back inside.

Later, Silver went up as Number 50 from Room 10 vs. 20.

"Whoa, Ethan was the very last on in the very last room..." Ethan thought.

"Gengar, Sludge Bomb!" Gengar jumped into the air and flipped. It released a powerful barrage of sludge that exploded on the Quagsire. Quagsire was thrown harshly through the dirt, fainted.

"And Silver wins!"

Ethan and Jim sit in Room 1.

"I think there are still a lot of leftover trainers, which means they have to pressure them into more battles...I think there are still like another 70 trainers...this is going to be a long day..." Jim said to himself, out loud.

"Yeah...But, we made it to the next round!" Ethan and Jim high-five.

...

Yes, this seems kind of shady and sloppy now, but it gets straightened out later ;)


	52. Seeing Double

OMG! I checked the ratings for Season 8, and when it ended...10,000 Hits! W00P! You guys have developed me and now I'm even more excited to reveal something special at the end...of this chapter! :)

~~~Season 9: Johto League Elites~~~

Opening: _Pokemon Johto_

**Chapter 53: Seeing Double  
**

"Now, we will commence Round 2! This round will cease the day, and tomorrow will begin Round 3. Now, two contestants from each of our 64 will battle each other in Double Battles. The first side with both pokemon still moving, will be the winner. Now, let's bring out our first two!" The referee announced. The large monitor shuffled randomly through battlers. It came up with a girl named Roxie on the left, and Jim on the right. "Roxie and Jim!"

All 64 people had been piled in a large room. The girl, with two long braided pig-tails, skipped out of the room. Jim followed, eager. They split up in the hall, going to separate sides of the building.

The battlefield was a very slightly raised platform where the battlefield sat.

"This year, a battlefield will randomly be set by a number of different adaptations that could be chosen. Each one must adapt to the 17 types of pokemon. Both pokemon on each side's team must cope with the decision. For this battle, the randomly chosen field is...Ice!" The referee announced. The field was taken down, and what arose was an ice-layered field with ice-plated rocks situated randomly on them.

"Perfect for my style!" Roxie cheered. "Come on out, Ponyta and Piloswine!" The girl sent out a flaming horse pokemon and a Piloswine.

Jim clenched his teeth. "We can do this, let's go, Flareon and Hitmontop!" Jim sent out his fire-type Eon and his new Hitmontop.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref called.

"Ponyta, let's use Fire Spin!" Ponyta's mouth glowed orange and it released a swirling form of fire.

"Flareon, use your ability!" Flareon hopped in front of Hitmontop. It's Flash Fire ability absorbed the fire. Its tail frizzed, at it became stronger. "Flareon, use Flamethrower!" Flareon released a large flame that burst through a piece of ice and collided with Piloswine.

"Piloswine! No!" Roxie screamed.

"Hitmontop, use the ice to your advantage and use Mach Punch!" Hitmontop turned over and stood on its feet. It charged a punch and threw it at hyper-fast speed. It pinged through the ices and slammed into Ponyta. Ponyta slid across the ice, but its hooves caused it to lose balance and constantly slip. It finally gave it and fell on its stomach, sliding and hitting an ice rock.

"Piloswine, use Take Down!" Piloswine rushed forward with no problem on the ice.

"Hitmontop, use Rapid Spin!" Hitmontop threw itself over and on its head. It whipped up pieces of ice and lobbed them at Piloswine. They hit a rock and caused the ice to topple over and thwack Piloswine to stagger back. "Flareon, Flamethrower!"

"Piloswine can't handle another Flamethrower! Pilo, use Mud Bomb!" Piloswine shot powerful bombs of mud at Flareon. Flareon released Flamethrower. It collided and hardened the mud, throwing them to the ice, which in turn caused them to freeze.

"Hmm...Hitmontop, whop the ice with your tail!" Hitmontop walked forward and slammed the ice. They were thrown and shattered across Piloswine and Ponyta's bodies. "Let's finish! Flamethrower!" Flareon charged a large flame and released it, throwing Piloswine back, which crushed Ponyta and fainted them both.

"And Roxie has lost! The winner is Jim! He will proceed to the Top 32!" The referee announced. Jim cheered and recalled his pokemon.

In the back, Jim came inside the room and sat down, happy with his win.

Ethan was busy glaring at Silver across the room.

Jim raised a brow and shrugged.

A few more matches were called, and Silver finally stood up and walked out, followed by a boy in a cape.

On the battlefield, Ethan watched intently.

"I'm a Dragon Tamer, so don't expect to win!" The boy called out. His sharp black hair glimmered in the sun.

Silver didn't talk back. The stage was decided as an ordinary battle stage with no limitations.

"Hm, come on out, Dragonair and...Dragonair!" The Dragon Tamer sends out two Dragonairs.

"Not very many choices there, you know!" Silver called. He drew two pokeballs. "Let's go, Feraligatr and Alakazam!" Silver sent out his Water-starter, and a new, larger version of the Kadabra he had before.

Ethan analyzes it with his PokeDex and finds its at least three times stronger than its previous form.

"Alakazam, Psycho Cut!" Alakazam's spoons glow a vibrant rainbow color. It swings its arm and throws a blade of energy at one of the Dragonair.

"Dragonair, Safeguard! Drago, use Thunderbolt!" One Dragonair use Safeguard and put up a protective barrier, while the other released a giant shockwave.

"Alakazam, Light Screen!" Alakazam put up a cube of light around it and its partner. The lightning zapped off of the barrier. "Feraligatr, Avalanche!" Feraligatr's arms glowed white and threw them into the ground. Snow was conjured up and was tossed harshly at the Dragonair.

"Dragonair, Aqua Tail!" Dragonair 1's tail glowed blue and it slammed it on the ground. Water rose from the shockwave and swallowed and melted the snow.

"Alakazam, Energy Ball!" Alakazam formed a ball of sparkling lime and yellow energy that shot at the water. It exploded in the middle and dispersed the water. "Feraligatr, Avalanche!" Feraligatr repeated the before process. The snow clashed into the Dragonair and sent them sprawling back.

"Ahh! Drago, use Flamethrower!" Drago, the 2nd Dragonair, released a flame after puncturing through the snow.

Alakazam's Light Screen appeared again and shielded them from the attack.

"Feraligatr, finish them with Hydro Pump. Alakazam, Energy Ball," Silver called simply. The two pokemon fired their moves perfectly in sync and fainted the opponents in a flash.

"No! My pokemon!" The Dragon Tamer fell to his knees and started bawling.

"The winner is Silver! He will be moving on to the Top 32!" The ref declared.

Silver appeared back in the back room, frowning. He sat down. Ethan could have sworn he saw Silver's lips moving, thanking his pokemon while looking at their pokeballs. He decided not to say anything about it.

Later, Ethan was called to the field.

"The stage is..." The icon landed on a grassy stage. "Ah! Ethan vs. Victor on a Grassy Plain!"

Ethan walked up and the boy on the other side walked up as well.

"Heh...Let's go, Xatu and Victreebel!" Victor called. He sent out a tall flying pokemon and a tall grass pokemon. The grass-type had the mouth on its head and a leaf covering it.

"Well, this is just great!" Ethan said jokingly. "Typhlosion! Umbreon!" Ethan threw the balls in the air and sent out Umbreon and Typhlosion.

"Victreebel, use Leaf Storm!" Victreebel formed a twister of leaves around itself and shot them at Ethan's pokemon. The grass formed with it and made it slightly faster.

"Typhlosion, use Eruption!" Typhlosion's flames spurt up and it released lava from its mouth in a focused stream. It shot through the leaves and grass and singed them, causing the move to fail quickly.

Vick's Victreebel was struck and it fell, burned.

"Bel! Okay, Xatu, use Future Sight!" Xatu waved its wings and a bolt of energy shot into the sky. It disappeared and Xatu folded its wings again.

Ethan waited for a second. "Okay, Umbreon, if its multiple turn moves we're using, go ahead and use Wish!" Umbreon's moons glowed and one flew into the air. It sunk into the sky as well.

"Meh, Bel! Use Vine Whip!" The Victreebel lashed its vines out.

"Typhlosion, use Smokescreen!" Typhlosion released a cloud of black gases. The vines went off course and stuck themselves in the grass. "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" Umbreon shot dark rings of energy at Xatu.

"Xatu, Teleport!" Xatu faded in a rainbow of light. It appeared behind Typhlosion. "U-Turn!" Xatu slammed into Typhlosion's back with itself, and reappeared in front of Victor.

"Gah..." Suddenly, the sky opened up and two streams of energy crashed down onto Typhlosion. "Typhlosion!" Suddenly, it opened again and a star fell, falling upon Typhlosion and completely healing it. "Heh, single-edged sword, apparently," Ethan laughed.

"Eh! There was no point in Future Sight, apparently!" Bel suddenly fell over from the burn, fainted. "Bel!" Victor recalled his fainted pokemon. "Xatu, use U-Turn!" Xatu zipped forward in white light.

"Quick, Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" Umbreon repeated its attack and clashed into Xatu, throwing it to the ground, fainted.

"And Victor is out! Ethan moves on to the Top 32!" The ref announced. Ethan raised his arm in success.

In the back room...

"Well, our Top 32 has been decided! Some amazing battles occurred today, and we will see you all tomorrow for Round 3! Bring your game faces, everyone!" The referee announced.

Everyone was dismissed from the room.

Outside, a large screen showed all 32 of the Round 3 participants.

Ethan finally fell inside of a Hotel. He saw Lyra sitting cross-legged at a waiting table inside. She was drinking a hot drink and watching the TV. She had just finished watching the Johto League, Ethan suggested.

He sat across from her. She smiled.

"Congrats on making it through both first rounds!" Lyra cheered. They high-fived. "So, I booked a room in the Hotel, so we don't have to worry about staying in the Pokemon Center. Also, I'm lucky because it was one of the last _nice _rooms available!" Lyra beamed.

Ethan held a thumbs up.

**What will happen on Day 2 of the Johto League Competition? Will Ethan succeed and make it two more rounds, finalizing a spot in the Top 8? Stay reading, and find out soon!**

Well, that was it for this chapter!

The surprise I wanted to reveal at last, to the whole reading public is...

The story will continue into the Sinnoh Region! I'm going to advertise this throughout everyone of the last chapters of this season, so EVERYONE that reads this will click into the new series! It will most likely be under HGSS: Sinnoh Saga, but if that is not the case, you will be informed! So, stay with it until that starts! Now, I will NOT be rushing through this just to get to the Sinnoh Region, so don't worry. Also, if you like the characters here...MOST of them will be present in Sinnoh! So, yay if you do! If not, there are a bunch of the DPP Characters going to be added, don't worry :P


	53. Tipping the Scales

OMG! I checked the ratings for Season 8, and when it ended...10,000 Hits! W00P!

~~~Season 9: Johto League Elites~~~

Opening: _Pokemon Johto_

**Chapter 54: Tipping the Scales**

Ethan stands at his place, in the fourth round. He was the last battle of the round, and the referee decided to add the third, fourth and fifth rounds into one day, so he knows his Pokemon have a lot to go through. So, he ends the match.

"Aipom, Focus Punch!" Aipom dove upwards and slammed Electrode through the air. It landed on a rock, fainted. The other pokemon had already fainted. "Yes!" Ethan cheered.

"Ethan moves on to our TOP 8!" The referee shouted.

Ethan recalled his pokemon and hopped constantly back into the building.

In the room, he cheered with the other 7 people who had battled before him. Jim and Silver were amongst these people.

"Now, we will randomly shuffle all eight of our contestants!" The screen went black and came back up on a black background. Everyone's name was shuffled and thrown on. Silver was paired with a girl that had stormed the competition. Ethan was paired with Jim. They glanced at each other and both of them smirked. They were the second match. Silver was first.

Silver and the girl split up. The battlefield was now risen a little bit, and a plain field with just a few rocks was the permanent battlefield.

Silver drew a pokeball.

Rowdy battling followed. Silver had her pinned, 4-1. None of his pokemon fainted.

"Sneasel, Metal Claw!" Sneasel crushed Machoke into the ground, fainting it.

"And Silver takes a spot in the Semi-Finals!" Silver recalled his pokemon smiling, and walks off the field.

In the back room, Ethan stands up nervously. His battle would be against Jim, and he vowed not to lose.

The two split up in the hall.

"And now, introducing; Ethan Goldman and Jimmy Voletta!" The referee stated.

The two trainers dashed out and took their places at the risen field.

Ethan grasped a pokeball, tense of the moment. "Who will start...Umbreon...or Scizor...?" Ethan thought to himself. The referee waved the flags and Jim chose first.

"Let's go, Ledian!" Jim sent out his red Bug/Flying type. It hovered down and landed on a rock, where it stood proud.

"Then, it's Aipom!" Ethan sent out his Normal-type purple monkey. "Aipom, use Swift!" Aipom jumped off the rock and tumbled over, releasing a barrel of stars at Ledian.

"Ledian, use Comet Punch!" All four of Ledian's hand glowed, and they all shot off quick punches. Each one exploded with a dozen stars, eliminating them all. "Now, Mach Punch!" Ledian released a powerful, zipping punch.

"Aipom, Double Team!" Aipom formed copies of itself over every rock except the one Ledian was on. The Mach Punch hit a false one. "Great, now use Focus Punch!" The Aipom right next to Ledian's rock threw a punch to its gut. "All right, now Swift!" All of the Aipom released a barrage of Swift.

"Ledian, quick use Bug Buzz!" Ledian flapped its wings and released a large sound wave. It crashed into the real Aipom and threw it flying back.

"Aipom, come on! Use Faint Attack!" Ledian watched Aipom disappear, and reappear in front of it, throwing its tail into it. Ledian tumbled across the ground, fainted.

"Ledian!"

"Jim's first pokemon is out! How will this battle turn out in the next segment?" The referee tried to spike the crowd.

"Ledian, return, friend!" Jim recalled his pokemon. "Okay, Hitmontop, you're next!" Jim sent out his Fighting-type. It came out on its head, spinning wildly.

"And Jim's next pokemon is his powerful Hitmontop!"

"Hitmontop, use Triple Kick!" Hitmontop toppled quickly towards Aipom.

"Aipom, return!" Ethan speedily withdrew his pokemon.

"Ethan has chosen to withdraw Aipom!

"Instead, come on out, Scizor!" Ethan sends out his tall steel menace, Scizor. "Scizor, use Bullet Punch!" As Hitmontop was coming towards Scizor, Scizor appeared and threw a metal punch into Hitmontop, throwing it through a boulder.

Hitmontop stood up on its feet, injured. The horn on its head hurt, so it couldn't spin.

"Ah! Hitmontop, are you okay?" Hitmontop teetered, but held its ground. Jim recalled it. "Hitmontop isn't fighting anymore..."

The referee seemed shocked. "Well, Hitmontop is out then!" He called. Hitmontop's picture on the board faded into dark.

"Espeon, let's take them down!" Jim sent out his Psychic-type cat. "Espeon, use Swift!" Espeon's gem glowed and it shot red stars at Scizor.

"Scizor, block it!" Scizor put up its claws, and the swifts collided, doing nothing. Suddenly, Scizor couldn't move.

"Heh, Psychic-imbued stars! Now, Espeon, use Zap Cannon!" Espeon formed a ball of black and yellow, electric energy on its gem. It show it at Scizor. Scizor was smacked with it, and it fell on its back.

"Hey, Scizor, take a rest, 'kay?" Ethan called back his hurt Scizor. "Okay, time for Umbreon!" Ethan sent out Dark-type 'rabbit'. "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!"

Umbreon fired its rings of energy at Espeon. "Espeon, dodge it!" Espeon jumped and the dark energy slammed into the ground.

"Espeon, Zap Cannon!" Espeon formed a ball of electricity and fired it down at Umbreon. Umbreon dodged it and hopped into the air from a rock. Umbreon appeared behind Espeon in the air.

"Iron Tail!" Umbreon did some flips and slammed its tail down against Espeon. Espeon fell down and collided with a rock. Umbreon landed in front of the rock.

"Espeon, can you get up?" Espeon stood up barely. "Use Zap Cannon!" Espeon formed a ball of energy, but before it could fire it, it exploded on itself and threw Espeon across the ground, fainted. "Espeon! Return."

"And Jim's third pokemon has been taken down!" The referee announced over his microphone.

Jim clenched his final pokeball. "We didn't work so hard to get this far and fail!" Jim threw his pokeball. "Flareon!" Flareon came out. "Me and Flareon have perfect bondage! Flareon, Flamethrower!" Flareon burst a large flame from its mouth.

"Umbreon dodge it and use Wish!" Umbreon skidded to the side and shot a moon form in the air. It pressed into the sky and faded. Suddenly, Flareon appeared in front of Umbreon and released another stream of fire. Umbreon skidded back, burned. "Umbreon, you okay?" Umbreon looked back and smiled.

"Flareon, use Will-o-Wisp!" Flareon released balls of fire. They smacked Umbreon back, and it was forced against a boulder. "Now, Smog!" Flareon released a green cloud of noxious gas around Umbreon.

Umbreon coughed, but suddenly, the sky opened up and dropped a star. Umbreon was lashed by it and it healed it a bit, curing it of the burn and restoring health.

"Flareon, let's finish this! Last Resort!" Flareon's eyes glowed orange and a large power erupted from it. The rocks and ground near it exploded and flew off the field. It dashed forward at an alarming speed.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon's eyes glowed black and it burst in a form of energy as well. "Umbreon, you learned Last Resort just now! Okay, go!" Umbreon dashed forward as well. Flareon and Umbreon clashed, causing a huge shockwave of energy and power. The crowd felt this sudden change in atmosphere.

Finally, the energy exploded and both pokemon were sent back, falling over themselves. They both stopped against the last rocks present on the stage. After a minute of tense breath-holding, the smoke cleared and the rock crumbled over Flareon. Flareon fainted.

"Flareon!" Jim called, heart-broken. He recalled his hurt pokemon.

"And the winner is: Ethan! He has set himself a place in the Semi-Finals!" The referee announced proudly.

Jim was escorted out.

In the registration hall, Ethan caught up with Jim.

"Hey, that was a great battle! Your pokemon are really strong!" Ethan tried to soothe Jim.

Jim looked up at Ethan.

"Thanks, Ethan. I think I'm gonna head back to my hotel room...and watch the rest of the competition there. See ya later, and good luck!" Jim patted Ethan on the shoulder and departed from the building. Ethan smiled and hurried back into his room.

After the next two matches settled, a girl named Lauren and a boy named Xander were called as the other Semi-finalists. Only four trainers were left in the room.

"And now, our Semi-Finals matches, which will take place tomorrow!" The faces were shuffled and showed this: Xander vs. Lauren and Ethan vs. Silver.

Silver glared at Ethan, a tall smirk on his face.

Ethan gulped, but gave him an equal smirk.

**The match is over and Jim was sent packing. Now, the ultimate rivals are pitted up against each other the next day! How will this turn out? Will Silver win and grovel in Ethan's loss, or will Ethan win and proceed to the finals? Stay reading, and find out next time on HGSS: Johto Saga! **

**Next time, Chapter 55: League Finale  
**

...

Everyone, remember, this story will follow through to the Sinnoh Region after it ends! Also, I have some characters that will be featured! *read ahead at own risk*:

Professor Alexander Rowan

Professor Trina Araragi

Barry Tycoon


	54. League Finale

OMG! I checked the ratings for Season 8, and when it ended...10,000 Hits! W00P!

~~~Season 9: Johto League Elites~~~

Opening: _Pokemon Johto_

**Chapter 55: League Finale**

That next morning, twenty minutes before the competition...

Silver stands in the middle of the practice field, Alakazam on one side of him, Gengar on the other.

"Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball!" The two pokemon turned in a flash. Silver jumped high as they fired the moves. The collided and exploded against each other. Silver landed. "Nice job. Powerful."

Ethan walks up to him.

"Hey, Silver. Is it just me, or are you getting friendly towards your pokemon?" He asked quickly. Silver glanced back at Ethan.

"Do you really think that?" Silver asked, looking away.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Ethan replied simply.

Silver turned away and continued his last-minute training.

Twenty minutes later, the tournament was underway...

Lauren and Xander were each on their third pokemon, two down for each of them.

"Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!" A large rocky pokemon rammed through the ground, piledriving rocks. It collided with a large flaming horse. The pokemon skidded back.

"Rapidash, Flamethrower!" Rapidash released a large flame and threw Rhyhorn toppling back. "Now Solarbeam!" Rapidash charge energy in its body and fired it easily, due to have used Sunny Day. It slammed into Rhyhorn and threw it down, fainted.

"Rhyhorn return!" Xander called. "Final pokemon, go, Pidgeot!" Xander sent out a large flying pokemon like the one in the PokeRinger contest.

"Rapidash, come back! Lapras, let's go!" Lauren sent out a large turtle-like pokemon on the field. "A couple of moves and you're gone! Lapras, Blizzard!" Lapras opened its mouth and breathed a storm of icy wind.

"Pidgeot, use Mirror Move!" Pidgeot glowed and then released a similar storm. They clashed.

"Lapras' is stronger because of STAB!" Lapras' Blizzard cut through Pidgeot's and it froze it in a block of ice. "Lapras, finish it with Water Pulse!" Lauren's Lapras fired a ball of water at the ice, and it exploded on impact, sending Pidgeot sprawling across the rocky ground. The referee declared Lauren the winner.

"She will move on to the Top 2!" He announced.

Ethan and Silver were called as the next two. Nervously, but strongly, Ethan stepped up. Silver was on the other side, smirking. Ethan was still impacted by how Silver defeated him last time, but this time, there were only four pokemon.

Silver stomped and readied himself.

"Begin!" The referee stated.

"Gengar!"

"Umbreon!" The two pokemon came out and glared at each other.

"Gengar, use Sludge Bomb!" Gengar released a flurry of sludge.

"Umbreon, behind a rock!" Umbreon slid behind a boulder as the sludge exploded around the field.

"That's right, chickens hide! Gengar, Shadow Sneak!" Gengar's shadow crept away from its and destroyed the rock Umbreon was behind. It slid out into the opening.

"Umbreon, show them we aren't scared! Use Dark Pulse!" Umbreon formed a ring on its head and fired multiple ones at Gengar.

"Gengar, use Sludge Bomb!" Gengar released more bombs that collided with Dark Pulse. "Go Hypnosis!" Gengar floated into the air and released a circle of energy at Umbreon.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon lay down and fell asleep.

"Nightmare!" Gengar threw a copy of itself down at Umbreon. It inserted and hurt Umbreon. Umbreon squirmed around.

Gengar fell and smirked. Constantly, Umbreon would squirm and be hurt.

"Umbreon wake up!" Umbreon snapped awake and stood up. "Use Wish!" Umbreon used Wish, and threw a moon into the sky.

"Not before this!" Gengar released Sludge Bomb. They collided with Umbreon and threw it into Ethan's arms.

"Umbreon is out for the count!" The referee announced.

Silver decided to recall Gengar as well.

"Umbreon, return. Okay, come on out, Typhlosion!" Ethan sent out his fire-type starter.

"Perfect! Feraligatr!" Silver sent out his water-type started. It roared and cracked a boulder.

"Typhlosion, use Smokescreen!" Typhlosion jumped and released a fume of smoke. Feraligatr coughed.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr pumped a large plume of water.

"Typhlosion, Eruption!" Typhlosion's glowed red and its fire erupted. It breathed a beam of lava. It collided with Hydro Pump, and the lava hardened into a wall of clay. "Typhlosion, take advantage of that and use Gyro Ball!" Typhlosion started spinning and it smacked into the wall. It toppled over in Feraligatr direction. As it did, a pump of water broke through and slammed into Typhlosion. Typhlosions lid across the ground, and the wall collided with Feraligatr. Both pokemon lay, completely injured.

"Feraligatr, take a rest!" Silver called. Ethan's brows rose. He smiled and recalled Typhlosion as well. Silver scoffed. "Don't look at me like that. Sneasel, come on out!" Silver called as he sent out his Dark/Ice-type. It fell to the field and clawed a rock, showing its claws sharpness.

"Aipom, let's go!" Ethan sent out his little monkey. "Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Aipom jumped and span, throwing its fist down.

"Sneasel, Metal Claw!" Sneasel's claws glowed and it twirled, jumping up. The two moves collided. Aipom flew through the air, and Sneasel slide across the ground. "Go, Ice Shard!" Sneasel quickly formed a ball of ice and threw it at Aipom in the air. It collided and froze Aipom. It fell to the ground. "Metal Claw!" Sneasel dashed towards Aipom, and slashed the ice. All it did was carve Aipom out, which it then proceeded to punch Sneasel with Focus Punch, throwing it into a rock.

"Great, Aipom!"

"Sneasel, can you get up?" Silver asked. Sneasel flipped up and smirked. "Okay, use Ice Shard!" Sneasel formed another ball of ice and shot it at Aipom.

"Smack it!" Aipom twirled and smacked the ice back at Sneasel. It hit it and froze it. "Aipom, Swift!" Aipom jumped and span. A tornado of stars smashed the ice and threw Sneasel sliding, fainted.

"Sneasel!"

"And Silver's first pokemon has fainted!"

Silver recalled Sneasel and took out another ball. "Gengar!" Silver sent out his ghost-type again.

"Aipom, return. Scizor, it's your turn!" Ethan sent out his tall red pokemon. It crossed its claws. "Agility!"

"Shadow Sneak!" Scizor sped towards at a quick speed as Gengar's shadow missed simultaneously.

"X-Scissor!" Scizor opened its claws and slashed Gengar. Gengar tumbled backwards and finally fell, fainted.

"That was quick! Silver's second pokemon; ousted!" Silver recalled Gengar.

"Thanks...Okay, Alakazam!" Silver sent out his powerful Psychic pokemon. "Use Psycho Cut!" Alakazam's spoon glowed and it threw a blade at Scizor.

"Scizor, Iron Defense!" Scizor shined and the blade bounced off of it. "Go, X-Scissor!" Scizor dashed towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam, use Energy Ball!" Alakazam formed a ball of energy on its spoon and shot it at Scizor. It exploded in front of Scizor and caused it to trip and rolled towards Alakazam. "Go, Focus Blast!" Alakazam created a ball of incredibly dense energy and threw it down at Scizor. It exploded and Scizor was thrown through three rocks, fainted.

"Scizor!" Ethan started sweating. "Return. Thanks so much buddy! My last chance...Typhlosion!" Ethan sent out his tired Typhlosion. "Typhlosion, Dig!" Typhlosion weakly dove underground. It came up behind Alakazam. "Eruption!"

Typhlosion's fire grew big.

"Alakazam, Psycho Cut!" Alakazam whirred back and slashed Typhlosion. Typhlosion lurched and fell backwards, fainted.

"And the winner is: Silver!"

Ethan stood shell-shocked for a moment. I lost. I lost. I lost, is all he though to himself.

Silver frowned and called back Alakazam. "Thanks."

Silver walked down the stairs.

Ethan ran onto the field and knelt to Typhlosion.

"Thanks buddy. Sorry for pushing you so hard. Thanks so much for this entire time. I got you as a Cyndaquil and we've been through so much, working so hard to pursue the dream of being champion..." Ethan started crying. Typhlosion smiled. Ethan stood it up and he and Typhlosion walked down the stairs, the crowd cheering for the winner, and even Ethan, the loser of the match.

Ethan walked out into the main hallway. Lyra was already standing there. Ethan had tears welling up

Lyra hurried over to him.

"That was an amazing match." A voice called. Silver said this, as he came up behind Ethan. Ethan turned around.

"Thanks, Silver..." Silver walked past Ethan. "Good luck in the last match!"

Lyra put a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Well, Lyra...now it's your turn...Tomorrow, the Grand Festival starts..."

Later, Ethan and Lyra watched the end of Silver's match from the audience.

"Feraligatr, Hammer Arm!" Feraligatr rushed forward.

"Ampharos, ThunderPunch!" Ampharos reared forward and smacked Feraligatr with its powerful punch. Feraligatr went toppling backwards and fainted at Silver's feet.

"Feraligatr!" Silver shouted.

"And the winner and this year's Johto Legaue Champion: Lauren Salvia!" The referee raised her arm in victory.

Ethan and Lyra departed from the crowd and met Silver outside.

Silver was taking off in the direction of Violet City.

"Hey, Silver! Just going to leave so suddenly?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading away from Johto. Another Region. See ya," Silver explained meekly.

Ethan nodded. "You too. Silver." Ethan and Lyra headed back to the hotel.

In the lobby, Jim met Ethan.

"Congrats on making it so far, Ethan!" He cheered for him.

"Thanks, Jim."

Lyra's fists clenched. "Jim, tomorrow's the Grand Festival, so get ready!" She barked.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, and you are going DOWN!" He replied.

**With Ethan's loss in the Johto League comes the Grand Festival, where Lyra will compete for the Ribbon Cup! Will she make it, or will she be doused by her rivals? Stay reading, and find out in, HGSS: Johto Saga, Chapter 56: The Festival Curtain!**

...

Everyone, remember, this story will follow through to the Sinnoh Region after it ends!


	55. The Festival Curtain

~~~Season 9: Johto League Elites~~~

Opening: _Pokemon Johto_

**Chapter 56: The Festival Curtain!**

In the building that was similar in build as the Johto League was held, was full of people, as the audience took their seats. Two pathways were involved, each with three judges sitting at the ends. Mr. Contesta was at one table with two Nurse Joys, and Mr. Sukizo was on the other side with two Nurse Joys.

Jillian stood in the area in the middle where there was a cleared spot behind both desks.

"Hello! We finally raise the curtain on this fine day for Coordinators all around as the Grand Festival takes place on the beautiful Juniper Island!" She announced, rousing the crowd. "Today we will see the Coordinators take their course on the grandest stage of them all! The Johto Grand Festival begins right now! These 128 amazing contestants have worked hard and performed with their pokemon to dazzle judges in an attempt to win ribbons that would soon bring them to these two stages! Now, one Coordinator will come out at a time on each side, performing for the judges. One vote comes from each judge, and the ones who get positive votes move on! The first round will include Double Appeals! Let's get started!" Jillian hopped and walked over to the side where there was nothing but floor.

The two first contestants came springing out. Both were girls.

In the back rooms.

Lyra was standing, watching the large TV as the contestants performed beautiful and not-so-beautiful appeals. She clenched her fists. She was wearing a bright red dress with a headdress (which May sent her from the Hoenn Region) and red shoes. Her hair was up in a fluffy ponytail.

"This is it...My one shot!" She thought to herself.

Some time passed, and the contestant on the right was Jim!

Jim came running out, in a tuxedo with green highlights on the shoulders and down the sides. His sleeves had green and yellow on the tops of the arms. He came running out and sent out two pokeballs.

"Starmie, Espeon!" Jim sent out a small blue pokemon with yellow and red at its center, and his Espeon. "All right, show them! Starmie, use Hydro Pump at Espeon!" Espeon jumped to the end of the stage. Starmie span and fired a large pump of water at it. "Espeon, use Psychic and twirl it around you!" Espeon started to control the pump before it touched it, and twisted it in a spacious twirl around it, raising it high into the air. Finally, it tapered and Starmie jumped on top of it. "Both of you, Psychic! make the water a ball around Starmie!" Starmie glowed and helped Espeon turned and churn the water around Starmie and it finally had an orb around it. "Finally, Starmie! Thunderbolt! Swift, Espeon!" Starmie released sparks of energy that surged out of the orb. Espeon fired stars at the bottom of the orb. The stars glittered off of the orb and caused sprays of water to shimmer, and the electricity glimmered even more. Finally, the orb broke and water was scattered throughout the field. Jim raised his hands and smiled. Starmie landed on top of Espeon's raised tails.

The judges talked it over for a moment. A number appeared on the screen below them. A 98 was given.

Jillian beamed. "Wonderful! 98 is a very good passing score! Very good!" She declared.

Jim recalled his pokemon and rushed off stage.

In the back and beamed.

"That was awesome, Jim! Hard to beat!" Lyra complimented.

"Yeah, but it's my turn, so we'll see!" Natalie said as she headed out. She was wearing a purple jacket over a deep fuchsia shirt, a lavender skirt and purple shoes. Her blue hair was down and curly.

She dashed out. The boy on the other side had finished his performance with a bad score.

"Come on out, Ampharos and Nidoqueen!" Natalie sent out her two pokemon in a cloud of bubbles. A large blue pokemon landed on the field, with her Ampharos. "Ampharos, use Thunder!" Ampharos charged electricity on the gem on its head. It fired it at Nidoqueen. Its horn absorbed the electricity and it shined. "Nidoqueen, Flamethrower!" Nidoqueen fired the electricity off of its horn and breathed fire with it. It twisted in the air and became a glowing orb of fire and electricity. "Ampharos, use Power Gem!" Ampharos formed a ball of orange energy and fired it at the moves. It collided and it shined an extremely bright, vibrant hue of different, shimmering colors. "Finally, Light Screen!" Ampharos threw a ball of light and surrounded the move with it. All of the wonderful colors were glimmering and reflecting off the light, creating a large, beautiful glow. The combination put the girl on the other side's appeal to shame. Natalie smiled as the move was used. "Nidoqueen, Poison Jab!" Nidoqueen jumped off of the ground and punched the light with a fist, and it all shattered into sparkling glitter that rained over the audience.

"Wow! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Jillian screamed.

The judges though it over, and gave Natalie a perfect score of 100, ensuring her moving up in the Festival.

Natalie recalled her pokemon and skipped back through the hallway.

In the room, everyone chattered about her, saying how amazing the combination was.

Jim and Lyra ran up to her.

"That was...awe-striking, Natalie!" Lyra said.

Jim nodded.

"Thanks. Well, I'm gonna sit back and watch you try!" Natalie plopped down on a couch.

Lyra smiled. After a few more people, it was her turn and she marched out.

Outside, she came out and sent out her pokemon "Furret, Marill!" She sent out her pokemon in a shower of hearts that exploded around them. "All right, Furret, jump and use Double Team!" Furret hopped into the air and created multiples of itself in a circle high above Marill. "Okay, now Water Pulse! Marill, Rollout!" The Furret all formed a ball of water at their mouths and fired them at Marill. They connected, and the force of Rollout kept them sitting on Marill. Suddenly, they shattered and Marill's shockwaves caused waves of water to wash to the sides of the stage. "Furret, Ice Beam!" All of the Furret turned and fired beams of ice at the water. It all froze up in one big wave of ice. The two pokemon slid down, the Double Team's evaporating, and skated across the ice, creating a cute appeal.

The judges talked it over while the audience cheered. Lyra was given a 96. Lyra cheered.

"Yay!" She hugged her pokemon and recalled them.

In the back room she high-fived Jim.

"Pretty good, Lyra..." Natalie murmured.

Another acute rally of Coordinators later, the judging was finished.

Jillian shone a spotlight on here. She gestured up to a large, four-paneled screen hanging on the ceiling. Four sides showed 16 trainers each, and the results were shown. The faces quickly sprang up on the screen.

"And, here folks...Is your Top 64 moving onto the second round!" Jillian announced. Numerous faces appeared on the screens, some familiar, as the one across from Jim when he performed.

Natalie's face appeared as the fourteenth, Jim's was thiry-fifth. And...Lyra's was fifty-eight!

Lyra cheered. Some sadness was heard in the room they were in, but it was mostly glee. Half of the contestants that participated were eliminated. Most of them either packed and left or headed into the audience.

Lyra, Natalie and Jim turned to each other. They glared in anticipation. All fists were clinched.

"The next round..."

"The next round..."

"The next round..."

They all thought at the same time, "Will be mine!"

**The anticipation is breathtaking as the first round of the Grand Festival concludes and all the rivals succeed, Lyra, Jim and Natalie! What will happen next time in the Single Appeal round? Will they fail or keep going to the very end? Stay reading to find out next time, Chapter 57: Divine Beauty!**

...

And so the first round concludes :)

Everyone, remember, this story will follow through to the Sinnoh Region after it ends!


	56. Divine Beauty

I'm guessing the Saga is nearing its end, but never fear...It shall go on.

Let's see how everyone's doing in the Grand Festival, Round 2 and 3.

~~~Season 9: Johto League Elites~~~

Opening: _Pokemon Johto_

**Chapter 57: Divine Beauty**

"Now that the judges have chosen the Top 64, we will convert the stage!" The two panel stages slid together sideways to conjoin one huge stage, and the judges panel was seated the edge of the stage, facing the major part of the audience. Jillian stepped in the back of them. "Now, each one of our wonderful Coordinators will come out with a single pokemon appeal of their choice. This is a Sudden Death round, so if it's a yes you move on, and if it's a no, you leave right then! Now, only sixteen people can qualify, so the judges are going to be extra hard on our Coordinators!" Jillian stepped back.

The first Coordinators came speeding out, pokeballs flying, their pokemon making dazzling, yet some not enough, appeals. The judges buzzed out the first ten Coordinators. A girl came out, long black hair flowing through the air up off of her green dress.

"Okay, Jumpluff, come out!" She sent out a blue pokemon with three white puffs, two on arms and one on its head. "Jumpluff, use Cotton Spore!" Jumpluff shivered and cotton poured off of its body, floating around the arena. Jumpluff hopped to the foor. "Okay, Silver Wind!" Jumpluff stood on its tiptoes and started spinning. Glittering wind spewed from it and caught the cotton inside, spinning in a tornado. "Jumpluff, now Bounce!: Jumpluff sprang off of the ground and floated evenly throughout the wind, as if it was swimming.

The judges chattered. "Victoria," Mr. Contesta started, "you're moving on to the next round!" He cheered. Victoria smiled and withdrew her Jumpluff, whirring back, her silver eyes glaring at the stage she walked back upon.

In the back room, Victoria came in, and Jim walked silently out. "This is me!" He thought to himself.

He dashed out onto the stage and sent Flareon out in a gust of blue fire that twirled around the small orange body. Flareon stomped to the ground. "Flareon, take the blue fire and inhale!" Flareon took a deep breath and sucked in the glowing fire. It released in a wave of beautfiul steam. "Now, Flamethrower!" Flareon breathed again and released an open blast of fire. It clashed with the steam and twisted, the air slicing them apart. Flareon dove through it, coating itself in sparkles and heat. "All right! This is the one we trained for! Use, Will-o-Wisp!" Flareon formed a ball of heat at its mouth and fired it at the fire and steam. It collided with the middle, but suddenly, it all flashed back and smacked Flareon, throwing it across the floor.

The judges shook their heads. A buzzing sound echoed across the room. Jim took on an expression of devastation as he was buzzed out of the Grand Festival. He flung his arms in a distraught manner and shot down the stage and into the hallway. Flareon frowned and followed, running desperately after him.

"And Jim has been buzzed out!" Jillian declared.

In the back room, Jim collapses inside and sits down. His Flareon appears and hops into his lap. Some tears slide down the flat of his cheeks and fall on Flareon's tail, turning them to steam.

Lyra looked on at him sadly.

Natalie was called out and she quickly headed into the hall.

She came out and twirled, sending her pokeball darting through the air like a missile. It released a flurry of dark hearts that turned in a tornado around the Delibird that came out.

"All right, Deli, use Present, then Ice Ball!" Delibird reached into its bag and pulled out a small orb. It threw it into the air and then formed a pristine ball of ice it shot at the ball. It clashed and froze, shining brightly. "Okay, now Icy Wind!" Delibird breathed wisps of cold, silvery wind. They passed through the glowing ice and it shimmered, a large glow bouncing off of the ice. "And finally, use Present!" Delibird drew another ball and shot it into the air. It came into contact with the ice and it exploded into shaved ice that scattered across the audience and judges.

The judges didn't take much time to think and they finally chimed her on to the next round. Natalie was only the second person to pass.

She headed to the back and smiled, holding up two fingers.

"Good luck, Lyra!" Natalie whispered. She looked back and saw Jim had left. "Where'd he go?"

"He said he was going to head to New Bark Town...I don't know why..." Lyra replied.

"And he passes!" Another Coordinator had tried out, and he successfully passed. Only about twenty people had gone, three had passed.

"Now, Lyra!" Lyra blinked and she smiled, darting out.

On the field, she drew a ball. "All right, time for...Meganium!" Lyra sent out her large green pokemon with the fluffy floral necklace on the field. "All right, keep it simple! Meganium, Petal Dance!" Meganium released a flurry of flowers from its petals and they floated in the air. "Now, Seed Bomb!" Meganium shot large bullets of white power at the petals. They came in contact and exploded in a wild, loud dispersion. What was left was pieces of petals floating down. "And now...Vine Whip!" Meganium lashed out its whips and swept them to the side, showering the crowd in the exquisite smelling petals.

"That was unique...and simple!" Mr. Contesta was heard speaking to Nurse Joy and Mr. Sukizo.

They gave her a ding.

"Even though it was simple and barely drawn out, the simplicity was enough to take Lyra higher!" Jillian said, almost shocked.

Lyra snuffed her nose and headed off stage.

In the back, she high-fived Natalie, then glared at her.

A little while passed, and the sixteen Coordinators were finalized. Only those people were left in the back room after everyone had either left or joined the audience.

"Now, we will randomly pair the Top 16 in matches and we will get underway with our battles! Finally, our Coordinators can show how well they've synced with their pokemon! Let's see!" Jillian waved up to the screen. The matches were shown.

In the first round was Lyra vs. Victoria.

"That's just GREAT!" Lyra steamed to herself.

She was the fourth match, so she had to wait awhile.

On the field for the second match...

"Corsola, Spike Cannon! Ampharos, Thunderbolt!" Corsola fired off a round of sharp spikes. Ampharos released a thunderous shot of electricity. They molded together and shot down the Hitmonlee and Vaporeon on the field. Their points weren't gone, but the pokemon fainted.

"And Natalie has done it again!" Jillian shouted. The crowd got riled.

Lyra waited for her match to show up as Natalie got to talking to Lyra's opponent, Victoria.

"Oh yeah, I'll win against _her..._" Lyra could hear Victoria saying. She glanced back and saw Natalie having a bored, disbelieving expression on her face.

The third match concluded.

"And Andrew has won it!"

Lyra tightened her fists and breathed slowly, but heavily. "Okay, the battles are up. Battles are our strong point, we can do this!"

Out on the field, Victoria was giving Lyra a nasty stare, with a heavy, devious smirk. The clock started and five minutes was under way.

"Take the stage, Jigglypuff and Clefairy!" Victoria sent out a small ball of pink and a pokemon shaped like a star, also pink. "These will devastate you!"

"Right...Togetic and Furret!" Lyra sent out her two pokemon. Togetic hovered above the field and Furret was on all-fours.

"Jigglypuff, use Rollout!" Jigglypuff curled and rolled into a ball, shooting towards Togetic and Furret. "Clefairy, Gravity!" Clefairy's hand glowed black and Togetic was slammed to the ground. Suddenly, Jigglypuff threw itself into Togetic and Furret, skidding them across the ground.

"Amazing combination by Victoria!" Jillian declared.

"Togetic, use Steel Wing!" Togetic stood up and its wings glowed. Jigglypuff whirred around and slammed into Togetic's wings, throwing it back.

"Clefairy, Lucky Chant!" Clefairy chanted something quick, but nothing seemingly happened.

"Furret, use Water Pulse!" Furret formed a glowing ball of water and fired it at Jigglypuff. It was swallowed by it, throwing Victoria's points down a bit.

"Jigglypuff, use Hyper Voice!" Jigglypuff opened its mouth and shot a huge sound wave ripping through the tide. "Clefairy, Meteor Mash!" Clefairy formed a steel-looking fist and shot it at the pokemon in the center.

"Togetic, Furret, the Gravity's gone! Jump!" The two pokemon sprang into the air like rockets. The two moves clashed and exploded, moving Victoria's points down. "Back-to-back, use Magical Leaf and Water Pulse!" Togetic fired leaves at Clefairy, and Furret propelled a water ball at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff dove out of the way and rolled towards Clefairy.

"Clefairy, use Light Screen!" Clefairy protected itself as the leaves smacked up against the wall. Jigglypuff rolled behind Clefairy.

"Perfect! Togetic, Metronome! Furret, Ice Beam!" Furret readied a flow of ice as Togetic wagged its hands. Suddenly, they both used Ice Beam. The Light Screen blocked the attack, but the power froze over the block of light and it was completely covered in ice. "Hmm, Furret, use Slash!" Furret skittered forward and hacked apart the ice with glowing, extended claws. It fell apart, and the pokemon fell back.

The timer buzzed, and time was up. Lyra had lost only a fraction of her points, while Victoria had one-fourth left.

"That was an unfair match!" Victoria screamed.

"Nope, you lost fair and...SQUARE!" Lyra echoed back.

Victoria steamed and recalled her pokemon.

"That was a rather short match..." Lyra said to herself as she recalled her pokemon.

In the back room, Lyra watched as the final matches were finished up.

"Well, we've seen some deafening matches, some amazing appeals and combinations!" Jillian announced. "Now, let's get ready for another exciting round of battles!"

The pictures were shuffled again, and this time, Lyra was paired with the rival from the Wallace Cup, Andrew.

The boy looked at her from across the room, and smirked. Lyra gave him an apprehensive expression back.

"This could be difficult..." Lyra thought to herself.

...

I've stared a draft of the beginning of the Sinnoh Saga. DO NOT WORRY, as I have still not figured out the complete ending to this :) Besides, it's just a draft O_O

Everyone, remember, this story will follow through to the Sinnoh Region after it ends~


	57. Collapsing Coordinators

11,000 hits!

And, the countdown starts to the end!

Countdown: 3

~~~Season 9: Johto League Elites~~~

Opening: _Pokemon Johto_

**Chapter 58: Collapsing Coordinator**

Andrew stood across from Lyra on the stage. Lyra was sweating slightly.

"Andrew is tough...It's gonna be hard, but we can manage!" She drew her pokeballs and sent out Meganium and Furret. "Let's do it!"

Andrew smiled. "Come on out, Ariados and Raticate!" He sent out a large, red arachnid with a scary looking pattern on its back and a large brown rat. "Ariados, Spider Web!" The clock started and Ariados span a large web across the stage and trapped Lyra's pokemon behind it, sending her points down slightly.

"Furret, Slash!" Furret jumped and hacked the large web apart. However, the sticky strands stuck to its paws and wound them up, unusable. "Dirty trick!" Lyra shouted.

"Heh. Raticate, Double Edge!" Raticate slung forward, coated in white energy. "Ariados, Psychic!" Ariados' eyes glowed and an blue power caused Raticate to go faster.

"Meganium, Seed Bomb!" Meganium shot powerful bombs towards Raticate. It plowed through them as they exploded, and slammed into Furret. Furret went sliding back into Meganium, but it was soon stopped. "Furret, Water Pulse and soften the string!" Furret placed a ball of water on his paws. "Great job, Stripe!" The strings fell and Furret growled. "Ice Beam!" Stripe turned and released a beam of ice at Raticate. "Meganium, Seed Bomb!" Meganium fired bombs at Ariados.

"Ariados, use Sludge Bomb!" Ariados countered the bombs with balls of sludge, igniting them in mid air. "Now, use Psychic!" Ariados picked up Raticate with the attack and pulled it towards him, Ice Beam missing. Lyra's points kept falling.

"Meganium, Petal Dance! Furret, Petal Dance!" Meganium's petals fluttered into the air and Furret jumped inside of them and froze them all into icy specs. Meganium shot them at the two pokemon on Andrew's side. They were battered and thrown to different sides of the stage by the sharp ice-petals. Andrew's points fell drastically. "Yes! Frozen Petal Dance is successful!" Lyra cheered.

"Not going to help for long!" Andrew unbuttoned his vest and threw his arm to he side. "Ariados, Psychic, Raticate, Hyper Beam!" Raticate fired a high-powered beam towards Ariados. Ariados quickly took control and threw it towards Lyra's pokemon.

"Meganium, duck! Furret, jump!" Furret jumped off of Meganium's head after landing quickly, and Meganium fell to belly. Furret flipped through the air. The beam exploded against a wall above the crowd, and Andrew's points fell. "Slash!" Furret fell down and slashed Raticate across the head. "Meganium, Vine Whip!" Meganium lashed out its whips and grasped onto Ariados' extra legs sticking out the top and threw it towards Raticate.

It toppled over Raticate.

Andrew's points fell, and one minute was left on the clock.

"Raticate, use Double Team!" Raticate wrapped its tail on Ariados and the two of them split into dozens of copies. "Sludge Bomb, Ariados!" Ariados released balls of sludge in the air above Furret and Meganium, who had situated themselves in the center of the field. The sludge gathered together in one large ball. "Raticate, jump above it and use Super Fang!" The Raticates whirred into the air and their already sharp fangs extended, puncturing the sludge. The sludge rained down, glowing white, over the two pokemon in the center of them.

"Furret, quick, use Ice Beam!" Furret fired a powerful beam into the air and created a floating layer of ice that froze the balls of sludge as they hit it and they started gathering up. Andrew's points fell. "Meganium, Seed Bomb. Furret, release the Ice Beam!" Furret rested and the frozen sludge balls plummeted to the ground. Meganium fired bombs and they exploded on the ice. Sprinkles of ice floated down over Furret and Meganium, making a nice appeal.

Andrew's points fell, and the clock buzzed.

"Time's up! And our winner is..." Jillian paused, "Lyra! She moves on to the Semi-Finals!" Jillian shouted.

Lyra cheered and Furret jumped towards her. She hugged it and also grasped Meganium's neck. She recalled them and galloped back stage.

There, she met with Andrew again.

"Nice battle, girl. You got some skills!" He said. They high-fived and Andrew gathered his stuff, and went into the audience to watch the next rounds.

Later, Lyra finished her Semi-Final battle.

"Ursaring, use Faint Attack!" A large brown bear rushed forward, followed by a blue pokemon with a large horn. "Heracross, Close Combat!" The boy that advanced in the Top 64 round.

"Togetic, use Metronome!" Togetic waved its hands and fired a large whirlwind from its wings, blowing back the two pokemon. "Yeah! Marill, Brine!" Marill released a pump of water and it exploded on the pokemon, depleting the opponent's points with a minute and a half left. Lyra cheered.

Next, Natalie finished her battle.

"Butterfree, Solarbeam!" Butterfree fired the beam it had been charging. It exploded on the Lanturn sitting in the water. Lanturn was ejected into the air, and it landed on top of a Shuckle. "Corsola, Rock Blast!" Corsola's horns glowed and it fired small white rocks. They pummeled the opponents, depleting the girl's points. Natalie was declared the winner and she beamed.

In the back room, Natalie and Lyra were the only two left.

"And now, our final match! The Grand Festival's...Grand Finale! Natalie...vs...Lyra!" Jillian announced excitedly.

Natalie and Lyra glared at each other.

"This is the final match. We've worked hard to get to this point," Natalie started.

"Yeah. We give it our all. We show them how we've grown to get here! We give them the best match ever!" Lyra cheered. They high-fived, shook hands and headed out onto the field.

Out there, Natalie stood on one side as Lyra stood on the other. Eight minutes was set on the clock for the finale.

"Here we go!" Jillian said at last.

Lyra drew her two pokeballs.

Natalie drew her two pokeballs.

They threw them to the field.

**The finale of the Grand Festival is upon us! Two Coordinators who have beaten all the odds to get here, at this point in time to finally clash in a final battle of strength and appeal. Who will win in this amazing finale of the Johto Grand Festival. Coordinator vs. Coordinator, Rival vs. Rival...Lyra vs. Natalie. Stay reading to find out what happens in the shocking finale of the Grand Festival, next time, Chapter 59: Grand Finale.**

O_O**  
**

Everyone, remember, this story will follow through to the Sinnoh Region after it ends~


	58. Grand Finale

Countdown: 2

~~~Season 9: Johto League Elites~~~

Opening: _Pokemon Johto_

**Chapter 59: Grand Finale**

The pokeballs released shimmering effects, bubbles for Natalie and electricity sparking on the ground for Lyra.

Stantler and Delibird cried when the landed on the field. Lyra's Togetic and Venomoth were sent out.

"Delibird, use Aerial Ace!" Delibird hopped into the air, and then span quickly down towards Venomoth.

"Venomoth, Silver Wind!" Venomoth released dusty wind. The wind passed over Delibird, and kept it in one spot in the air, but the wind around Delibird caused the Silver Wind to make Delibird glow, depleting Lyra's points. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Delibird, Ice Ball!" Delibird, still in the Silver Wind, formed a ball of crystalline ice and shot it through the wind. It pierced the wind and fell towards Venomoth and Togetic. "Stantler, Ice Beam!" Stantler breathed a beam of icy energy that froze the ball of ice and expanded it.

"Togetic, use Magical Leaf!" Togetic released colorful leaves that hacked against the outsides of the ice. It smoothed out the cragginess. "Steel Wing!" Togetic whirred around and slammed it with a glowing wing. It shattered over Togetic and caused Natalie's points to drop slightly.

"Nice. Stantler, Zen Headbutt! Delibird, throw a Present to Stantler!" Stantler sped forward, its head glowing and shimmering. Delibird twisted in the air and dropped a pearl on the head of Stantler. It exploded and Stantler rammed forward, slamming into Venomoth, throwing it across the ground.

"Venomoth!"

Stantler scooted back and Delibird landed on its back.

"Venomoth, Psychic!" Venomoth fired energy at the two pokemon. "Togetic, use Metronome!"

"She relies on luck with that move, yet she's so confident..." Natalie thought to herself.

Togetic fired Bullet Punch.

Natalie jumped. "Eh?" She was deep in thought, and didn't realize what was happening. Her two pokemon were chucked across the field. Natalie's points fell. Five minutes left. "Delibird, use Icy Wind!" Delibird started spinning on one foot and wind started spinning roughly in a tornado forming around Delibird. It shot high and Delibird threw it towards Togetic and Venomoth. "Stantler, Shadow Ball!" Stantler shot a ball of dark energy inside the tornado. It sailed through and exploded on Venomoth. The tornado engulfed Togetic and Venomoth both.

The two pokemon stood up weakly. Lyra's points were reduced to less-than-half. Three minutes were left.

"Togetic, use Metronome!" Togetic waved its hands. Suddenly, Delibird was thrown off of Stantler. Gravity must have set in. Venomoth was also downed to the ground, laying down.

"Heh, you grounded yourself! Delibird, Ice Ball!" Delibird formed a ball of ice and slapped it at the opponent. "Stantler, follow through with Shadow Ball!" Stantler threw a large ball of energy at the ice. It sucked it in and the ball glowed white and dark as it sailed towards Venomoth and Togetic.

The clock ticked down.

"Togetic, use Magical Leaf!" Togetic twirled and threw some rainbow colored leaves at the ball of energy. They clashed with it, but the leaves were destroyed. However, it slashed through the Shadow Ball, and took down some of Natalie's points. Lyra's points went down for the appeal of Natalie. The Shadow Ball collided with Venomoth, and Lyra's points went down again. She was left with one fourth, and a minute and a half was left.

"We have to do this before it's all over!" Lyra thought to herself. "Venomoth use Stun Spore!" Venomoth waved its wings and the orange dust surrounded Delibird and Stantler. Suddenly, Venomoth flew into the air, as Gravity disappeared. "Togetic, take advantage of their lack of movement and use Metronome!" Togetic waved its arms and released a blinding light.

"Ah! It's Flash..." Natalie whispered. Natalie's points fell.

"Venomoth, Psychic!" Venomoth fired off a blue beam of energy. It collided with Delibird, who was flung into the air.

"Delibird, use Icy Wind!" Delibird span in mid air and formed a tornado of spiraling, chilly wind. It was thrown towards its enemies.

"Venomoth, Psychic!" As Venomoth surrounded the wind in energy, both of their points fell a bit. Lyra was left with only a couple of slivers. It evaporated the wind. Suddenly, Delibird appeared from the mist and spiraled down, Aerial Ace around it.

"Stantler, Zen Headbutt!"

"Togetic, Steel Wing! Venomoth Silver Wind!" Venomoth released a wave of wind as Togetic sailed for the oncoming enemies. Togetic slammed Delibird out of the air, but Stantler clashed with Togetic and sent it flipping down, plopped on the ground.

The buzzer went off.

"The winner is..." Jillian started. Lyra had no points left. Natalie had one-fourth. "Natalie! Natalie is the Top Coordinator!"

The audience went wild, as everyone cheered for the winner of the Grand Festival.

Lyra stood, a smile on her face after smearing off the disappointment. She dashed on the field and took her pokemon in a huge embrace, thanking them.

"Thanks so much for an amazing, amazing journey, guys..." Lyra said, crying. Natalie was handed a large gold trophy with a red ribbon the front by Mr. Contesta.

"Congratulations, Natalie Perch. You started your journey and worked hard with your pokemon to win throughout the Johto Region. You deserve this!" He said to her. "And thank you so much everyone who participated!" He shouted.

Lyra recalled her pokemon.

Outside of the building later, the buildings had been deserted and everyone was living the fullest out of the attractions and things on Juniper Island. Some people had left on the ferries, but the majority were still in the alleyways.

Ethan, Lyra and Natalie stood in front of the Hotel.

"Well," Natalie said, holding her trophy, slinging her blue hair out of her face, "that was awesome, Lyra. And now, I will be departing. I'm going to head to a different region. The Grand Festival in the Hoenn Region starts soon, so I wanna get there so I can watch.

"Oh! Natalie, if you find out, can you tell us how May does? She's a friend of ours," Ethan asked.

"Sure." Natalie then heads off towards the ferries, where one was about to depart.

"Well, neither of us won, but we both did great. And out pokemon, too. That's the main part. We should head to New Bark, too..." Ethan explained. Suddenly, his PokeGear rang. He checked it.

Professor Elm was on the other side. "Ethan! Ethan! I saw the Grand Festival and Johto League! Congrats on getting so far, you two! By the way, a man I would like you to talk to called earlier. I need you back here ASAP! So, try to get here!" He then hung up without Ethan or Lyra saying a word.

"I'm thinking we should head to New Bark Town?" Lyra asked. Ethan nodded.

"This could be interesting. Now, we leave..."

Later on the ferry...

"Juniper Island..." Ethan finished his sentence from earlier.

...

And that is the ending of the Grand Festival and the Johto League Competition, and most importantly: Their main Johto Journey. But never fear, there is the Series Finale coming up next, to check that out!

Everyone, remember, this story will follow through to the Sinnoh Region after it ends~


	59. Diverging Paths

Countdown: 1

This is it, the finale. The end of Johto Saga.

**HGSS: Johto Saga**

**Series Finale**

**Chapter 60: Diverging Paths  
**

Ethan and Lyra cut through a route that headed towards Violet City.

They had docked at the Pokeathlon Dome a few minutes ago, and without any words, they moved as fast as they could towards New Bark Town, where they could finally rest up after the longest journey the now eleven year old trainers had ever experienced.

More speechless, nature-sound filled minutes passed as they passed through Violet City, then Cherrygrove. Not even heavy breathing was heard between them. The tension was building.

When they reached Violet, however, Ethan remembered the bicycles they had gotten before. They rode them and were in New Bark Town before the day was up.

Ethan departed from Lyra and crashed in his house.

His mom rushed over to him and embraced him in a warm hug.

"Oh, dear! It's been so long!" She screamed.

"Hey, mom. It really has, hasn't it...?" He asked through a muffled voice. She let him go and he sucked in a breath. "The fun times can't last long, because I have to head over to Professor Elm's lab." His mom looked hurt.

"Okay. Well, bye then!" She smiled. She tried to be happy for him.

Ethan left and gently closed the door. As he walked out, he ran into Lyra.

"Oh, hey. Heading to the lab?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. Just coming to, er, get you!" She said quickly. She turned and they headed towards the Lab at the end of town.

When they arrived at the front door, the sun had almost disappeared from the horizon. They rapped on the metal door.

Elm was suddenly in the doorway. "Ethan! Lyra! Come in, come in!" He ushered them inside his spacious lab room.

Ethan smiled and greeted other scientists there.

"I have some good news!" Elm started

Ethan and Lyra were lead into a back room. Inside was a familiar person. Jim was standing in the middle of the small room, a small yellow pokemon in his hand.

"Hey, Lyra! Hey, Ethan!" Jim smiled. His pokemon, which called itself Elekid, beamed.

Professor Elm lead the three of them over to a screen. On it, a man was glaring at them.

"Ah! You must be Ethan and Jim!" He said in a robust voice.

"And Lyra!" Lyra cut in.

"Jim, Ethan...Professor Elm mentioned you two to me," the man explained.

"And Lyra?" Lyra cut in again.

"He said that you two could aid me in some research a few of us professors are working on."

"And...Lyra?" Lyra said sadly.

"You are...?" Ethan asked.

"Professor Alexander Rowan, of course!" The man cheered sharply.

"Ah..." Ethan said.

"Anyway, there is some research that we need done with PokeDexes over here. I have two children coming in the next couple of days for their PokeDexes, but we need two more to fulfill the Sinnoh Dex. Would you two be interested?" Alexander asked.

"AND LYRA?" Lyra shouted.

Professor Elm turned her and took her to the corner of the room.

"Sorry, Lyra. I mentioned you to him, but he didn't really seem interested..." Elm explained.

"AND LYRA?" She burst. "Wait, _not interested_? Did you just say...he wasn't interested in me?" Lyra asked. She looked pained.

"Yes! We'll do it!" Jim said hurriedly.

"Great! A private ship will be there tomorrow to pick you up! The Sinnoh Region isn't far from Johto! Good night, boys!" The man chuckled. The screen flickered off.

"Woo hoo! We're going to Sinnoh! We're going to Sinnoh!" Ethan and Jim cheered together.

"Ethan, Jim. Would you like to leave your pokemon here?" Elm asked, turning away from a sobbing Lyra. "I had your pokemon sent here, Ethan, from the Day Care."

"Sure! I trust you to watch them while I'm in Sinnoh," Ethan replied. Jim nodded in agreement. Ethan sent out the four pokemon on his team. "Hey guys!" His pokemon smiled and cheered at his voice. "I'm going to be going to Sinnoh. I have to leave you guys here for awhile..." He said sadly. Their expressions turned bleak. "Are you all alright with that?" Ethan asked.

Even in reluctance, they all were happy for him and yipped. Ethan smiled. "You're the best." He recalled them and handed the balls to Elm.

Jim did the same, and said goodbye to his pokemon. He continued to hold Elekid, however. "I'm going to take Elekid with me!" Jim said as he handed his pokeballs to Elm.

Elm nodded. "I will give these to Teri to take to our Pokemon Yard. So, Ethan, Jim, you guys'd better get some sleep. Big journey tomorrow. I sure will miss you guys, though!"

Ethan hugged Elm. "It's alright!" Ethan then glanced over at Lyra, and his expression turned sad.

Later, the trio left the building, heading home to get some rest.

In Ethan's house, at dinner, he told his mom.

"GOING AWAY? AGAAAAAIN!" She cried. "You JUST got back!" She whimpered.

"But I'm helping some famous professors!" Ethan said before he sipped some ice cold tea.

"I understand...Well, I suppose I can be helpful to you and wish you luck on your journey!" It seemed at ache as she smiled, and she took a bite of her rice ball and sipped some ice tea.

Ethan nodded and continued to eat his meal.

The next morning, Ethan exploded out of his house. Jim was standing in front of it. His face brightened as he saw Ethan.

"Hey Jim! Boat come yet?" He asked. He stood next to Ethan and looked out over the water. Nothing was stirring on the horizon quite yet.

Suddenly, they were tapped on the shoulder. A girl with a white hat with a red mark, a blue shirt, a red skirt, a yellow bag slung over her shoulder, blue socks and white shoes, along with long brown hair, stood behind them.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerily.

"Um..." Ethan looked into her eyes and saw that it was someone he was familiar with. "Lyra?" He said shocked.

"Surprised? I am going to Kanto. Elm called me right back into his lab last night as Professor Oak called him and asked for ME!" She explained.

"Wow, that's great! Oak is like the most famous professor in the world! Congrats!" Jim said, glad for her.

Lyra smiled. "I'm waiting for a boat to KANTO now...So, yeah..." Suddenly, two boats cruised up to a halt against the 'beach' line in the water. A ramp shot out of both of them and connected with the land, making it look like there would be a gash when they left.

"Hello? I am looking for Jimmy Voletta and Ethan Goldman!" One sailor said.

"I am looking for Lyra Soulstice!" The other said.

Lyra smiled. "Well, I guess this is goodbye..." Lyra hugged Ethan. As she let go, she left a small kiss on his cheek. Ethan smiled as she hurried on board the ship on the left.

Jim sighed. "And now we head for Sinnoh..." The boat with Lyra started slowly away. She waved at them, a dreamy look in her eye as she waved to Ethan. Ethan and Jim quickly boarded the second ship. The sailor was a little slow in getting aboard to get going, but he finally started the boat and they were on their way.

The ship retracted the ramp, sliced through the calm waters, and the left the horizon. Professor Elm and Ethan's mom had gathered at the water's edge and waved goodbye to them.

"Bye...Ethan," his mom thought to herself.

The boat was on its way to the Sinnoh Region...and the passengers on their way to a new journey.

...

Well, how was the series? I suppose some people liked it, with a toll of over 11,000 by the middle of the 9th Season...So, this is the end!

The Sinnoh Region saga is coming up, and the final name for it is, in fact, HGSS: The Sinnoh Saga. Look forward to this. And, here is some information!

HGSS: Sinnoh Saga. The sequel to the popular Johto Saga. Get ready for more action, more clipping moments, all in a new region with new characters and lots of additional stuff not seen in the games or anime, and lots of changes. So, the time has come for the next addition to the HGSS Sagas. Here it is:

HGSS: SINNOH SAGA!

Coming Soon: July 2010 to Fanfiction. net

See you there, in the Sinnoh Region! G'Day everyone!


End file.
